Wonder
by ginkies
Summary: I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder, I am full of light, I am full of wonder. I'm not going to fall under. Sometimes it's the not knowing who we were that gives us the chance to become who we should be. A young woman is caught up in the attack in New York with dramatic consequences. Can a Hawk show her the world is actually full of wonder? Movie-verse OC/Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

So this my first Avengers fic, I got hooked on the film, but I was already into the comics. I wont make anything from this, no matter how much I wish I could be paid with Jeremy Renner *sigh* No offence is intended either if this doesn't fit into the Avengers world. So this is an AU/Movie-verse, I kinda like to think this as an OC alternative to The Hawks real wife Mockingbird. Who knows? Please read and review, let me know what you think!

* * *

The machines beeped around me. It was the first thing I picked up on. The constant and steady beeps. They were extremely loud and startlingly close. Each beep sending a shooting pain through my skull. I tried to reach for my head but my hand wouldn't move, no it couldn't move, something was holding it in place. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes to the blinding, blurry light. A few blinks later and the blurs slowly turned into a clearer vision. I was laid in a bed, in what appeared to be a private hospital room. The light was dim, but it was still too bright for my eyes. Half closing my eyes from the burning light, I looked around the best I could. Every muscle was aching and as hard as I tried, I was struggling to remember just exactly how I ended up in the bed. My eyes skirted around the room and landed on the rather thick looking restraints on my ankles and wrists. They were the kind you see in horror movies when they strap the crazy people to the beds. _Last time I checked, I wasn't crazy._ I started to panic slightly as I pulled on them and nothing gave. I was strapped to a bed, in a hospital, with no real memory of why I was there. The panic grew and grew until I was having trouble breathing, soon I was hyper ventilating which quick led to black spots forming in my eyes and finally passing out into the comfort of the darkness. The beeping a distant echo as that oh so comforting blackness took over.

* * *

_People were screaming from all around, buildings were breaking, mortar and glass fell from high above as people scrambled for shelter. There was a bus full of children and Nun's not far from where I was stood. I knew they needed help, I knew I had to help. I raced over to the bus just as some... some THING crashed into it, denting it. It sent everyone on the bus crashing to the floor. I heard the kids scream in fear and it just made me more resolved to help. The Thing was a... tall grey, creature, a mask on it's face, muscles everywhere. It shook itself off and got to it's feet looking around and seeing me stood there, feet from it._

"_Oh shit." I cursed softly not moving, my eyes glancing to the bus behind the creature where the Nun's had pulled the children away from the window, but they were all so terrified. This creature, this Thing, it looked at me and started to stalk towards me, letting out an unearthly screech. "Double shit." I said, standing my ground. I should have run, I should have been one of the masses running for shelter. I glanced at the bus of children and I knew I couldn't leave. My thinking was if this Thing was coming at me, it gave the kids a chance to get away. The creature let out another screech as it stalked closer to me. It was pissed and I was still standing perfectly still. I had no idea what to do, but I knew I just had to wait until it was within reach of me. The creature reached out it's hand towards me and I jumped back, feeling the air pass my face as I jumped. The creature let out another pissed off screech and started to run towards me. "Ok that wasn't part of the plan." I said trying to figure out a clear route away from the bus and staying out of the reach of the Thing, two things which were extremely difficult._

_I started to run backwards, keeping the creature in my sights when I stumbled on some mortar, falling onto my backside. I saw a couple of the Nun's faces in the window of the bus, the fear they held, the worry. I smirked at the Nun's, trying to let them know it would be ok. I had no idea if it would be, but they didn't need to see that. "Well Flynn, it's been a good life..." I said deadpan as the creature covered the final few feet between me and it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This is it- I thought._

* * *

The beeps pulled me back into the room, back to the panic. I opened my eyes slightly as I heard two voices talk in the room. One was a deep, commanding voice asking questions and barely waiting for answers as the other more gentle voice tried to respond.

"So Doctor, any change?" The harsher voice asked as I opened my eyes just enough to make out the guy was tall, dark skinned and bold. He was dressed in black head to toe. The way he stood, gave me the impression he was military. He had his back to me, which helped. He was partially blocking me from the second man in the room.

"She's showing signs of improvement." The 'Doctor' a shorter man, with shaggy brown hair, round glasses and a purple shirt answered. "But we still don't know what damage the Tesseract has done." He admitted looking at some notes in his hand.

"It's been nearly three weeks now Doctor, we need more answers." The other man barked, letting out a heavy sigh. It was clear he was frustrated with the situation.

"I am aware of that Fury, but it's not that simple." The doctor tried to explain softly.

"Why isn't it?" Fury, the more aggressive man asked sharply.

"Because she isn't reacting normally." A third voice answered plainly. I couldn't see the third man, because he was stood in the doorway, which Fury was blocking.

"And what exactly is normal in this situation? Would you mind explaining that to me?" Fury asked turning to the other man. _Not reacting normally? Tesseract? What the hell is that? Where the hell am I? And three weeks? Three weeks since what?_ The questions flooded my mind as I struggled to make sense of what the three men were talking about. The questions brought the darkness flooding back. It's warmth and solitude dragged me back under; and if I was honest, the darkness wasn't half as scary as the light.

* * *

_The city was as busy as always as we walked down the pavement. Everyone was busy shopping, or heading to meetings. New York was always busy and it amazed me how the place just didn't fall apart with the amount of activity going on._

"_So, I need a drink." Helen announced looking at me, her hazel eyes glinting in the sunlight. Helen was my only friend, and yes I realise how pathetic that sounds but just let me explain. Two years ago I woke in a Manhattan hospital with 75% brain damage to my long term memory. I had no idea who I was before I woke in the hospital. I had been caught up in the Hulk attack that levelled half a university campus. When I was found under two cars, the only ID I had on me, was burnt in two with the name Flynn remaining. No one could find any record of me and I became just another Jane Flynn. Helen was a nurse who helped with my rehab and I ended up becoming good friends with her. I worked along side her in the hospital helping others with brain damage._

"_You just had a drink." I sighed as we walked. It was regular thing for us, ten minutes after drinking Helen always wanted another._

"_Yeah, but I'm pregnant, and I want another drink." Helen said patting her stomach. She was seven months and we met up once a week for drinks and chat while she was on maternity leave. Her maternity dress swayed as she walked, her bump proudly showing._

"_Fine, but if you need to pee in ten minutes, I'm not going with you." I joked as we headed towards a bar. _

"_I think we should sneak into Stark Towers." Helen laughed as we caught sight of the massive building. It had been all over the news for it's green energy thing. Something to do with an Arch Reactor, but I didn't pay too much attention to Stark Industries. The guy always struck me as a bit of a jerk. Self centred billionaire really._

"_You just want us to get kicked out of Stark Towers lobby. Since you became pregnant, you've got a wicked side." I laughed shaking my head as Helen tried to make her most innocent face. Since she got hormonal we had been kicked out of pretty much every high class, important building in New York. It was like some strange badge of honour for her._

_As we walked down the street a man appeared from thin air. He was in some crazy costume, big gold horns, green cloak, a gold staff and black hair. He looked like he was another street performer so I took little notice as he searched the crowd. He looked over at me and Helen and pushed past people to stand in front of us, making us stop dead._

"_Yes, yes. Just what I was looking for." He said looking straight at me. I rolled my eyes looking from him to Helen._

"_You remember the last street performer who stopped us?" I asked Helen plainly._

"_You mean the one that ended up in hospital with a broken nose?" Helen smirked looking at the man in front of us._

"_Yeah him." I smiled turning back to the guy who didn't move._

"_I am not a simple jester for your amusement." The man said distastefully. "And you will aid me." He said reaching his staff out to me. I grabbed it in one hand and held it firm._

"_Hey buddy what do you think you're doing?!" Helen cried as people around us slowed and started to stare. Though this is New York, so unless it's happening to someone famous, people generally don't help._

"_This." The guy said pushing harder on the staff tapping it to my chest. I gasped as I felt like my veins were on fire and my heart was about to explode. The man moved the staff back with a satisfying grin. "Excellent." He said grinning at me. My ears were ringing and I thought I was going to pass out when I heard Helen's voice, pulling me back from the brink a steep drop into the abyss. _

"_Are you ok?" Helen asked checking on me as the pain disappeared. I took a moment to mentally check myself._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I think." I said feeling myself as the pain died away. _

"_Well that wasn't suppose to happen." The man said with a small frown on his face. Clearly my reaction wasn't what he had planned for. "What are you?" He asked squinting at me, with a look that felt like he could see into my soul._

"_Angry." I said glaring at the man who just let out a small huff and shook his head. A small creepy smile crossing his lips._

"_Never mind, I will find others." He nodded before disappearing right in front of our eyes._

"_What- the hell?!" Helen cried out looking for some explanation for how he vanished._

"_Hell, Helen... calm down." I said softly, grabbing her shoulder and making her look at me._

"_But... what the hell did he do to you? And what did he mean, what are you?" Helen asked looking at me like I knew. I shrugged trying to act casual about it all. I didn't want to freak Helen out, just because I was freaking out inside._

"_Let's... Let's just go for that drink, yeah?" I asked trying to shrug the whole thing off. Helen stood there for a few seconds watching me before nodding. We set back off towards the café when suddenly people were screaming and explosions were going off. I looked up and there was a dark cloud in the sky with things falling through. My stomach turned and I knew it was bad news. "Go, get out of the city." I said grabbing Helen by the shoulders._

"_Flynn, you need to come with me." Helen cried out, taking my hands in hers and pleading with me._

"_No, just get out of here Helen. Stay off the street, go on the subway, just getting out here." I said as people started to head towards us screaming. "Please take care of you and bump. Get out here!" I cried out pushing her away as something flew overhead. _

"_Flynn." Helen pleaded with tears in her hazel eyes._

"_Go please! Stay safe!" I begged backing away from her. I tried to smile, but honestly I was as scared as she was._

"_What are you going to do?!" Helen cried out, pushing the people blocking her view of me._

"_Help get people out of here! I'll be fine! I'll call you when I get out, now go look after yourself! Go!" I cried as Helen took one last look at me and ran._

* * *

This time my eyes shot open as I tried to breathe in as much air as my lungs would let me. The memory was still fresh in my mind as I saw someone watch me. The room was dimly lit but I could see him easily. He was sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey, hey take it easy." The man said softly. He wasn't the doctor from before, nor Fury and definitely wasn't the third voice. He had short dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He was wearing black combats and a black t-shirt. There was something familiar about him, but I didn't know his name. I took a few more breathes and calmed down. I glanced to my wrists and I was still tied to the bed.

"Am I crazy?" I asked softly, nearly coughing out the last word. The guy brought a cup of water up to my lips and let me take a sip. "Thanks." I said in a clearer voice.

"You're welcome." The guy said sitting back down in the chair by my bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. His face showed real concern for how I was. It was nice that total strangers cared about me.

"You didn't answer me." I stated, watching him shrug casually.

"Do you feel crazy?" He asked folding his arms over his chest. There was a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Well... no." I stated, then paused, remembering the dreams I was having. "Pretty sure whatever drugs I'm on are giving me the crazies though." I added plainly, sighing softly.

"Why?" He asked leaning forward, looking confused. The expression on his face, the confused look. For a split second, all the right dots connected in my mind and I knew that I knew him from somewhere.

"I... do I know you?" I asked softly. The confusion plastered all over my own face matching his expression.

"We've met before." The guy answered not phased by my sudden change in topic. His face fell back into neutral and the dots broke apart again.

"When?" I asked confused. I tried to remember but it hurt my head to think about anything but the present.

"A month ago now." He stated sitting back in the chair again, folding his arms over his chest again.

"A month..." I yawned as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. "A whole freaking month... and I'm, I'm still tired." I yawned a couple more times as my eyelid drooped. A small chuckle from the guy in the chair bounced around my head, like a warm blanket on a cold day, as I slipped back into the darkness yet again.

* * *

_This is it. Then I heard a noise, a wet th-wick noise and I opened my eyes. The creature was on the floor, bleeding, or what I hoped was bleeding, from it's neck with an arrow sticking out. I looked around as a man raced over to me. He had a bow and arrow, shooting at other creatures as I scrambled to my feet. His black combats were covered in dust and dirt, his top decorated with blood from the creatures._

"_Thanks Robin Hood." I joked as he stopped in front of me. He was taller then me, with short mucky blonde hair and grey eyes. He smirked at me and looked surprisingly calm about all the creatures destroying the city._

"_You need to get out of here, it's not safe." He stated, constantly looking around for other creatures. I rolled my eyes as he looked around._

"_Yeah, I gathered that." I said giving the creature a good kick to the head. "Stupid thing." I muttered and looked up to see the guy smirking at me. "What?" I asked innocently. He took a moment to keep smirking at me before he shook his head answering me,_

"_Nothing. You can get down 4__th__, it's clear, then take-" I held my hand up cutting him off mid-sentence. "What?" He asked confused._

"_Behind you is a bus full of kids and Nun's, I'm helping them out of here." I said jogging over to the bus, leaving Robin Hood stood in shock. As I jogged over to the bus I heard more arrows being released and some more creatures dropping to the floor dead. As I reached the door of the bus Robin Hood reached me._

"_Yeah Tony, I've got a little issue. Just helping getting some people off the street. Yeah, then I'll meet back up with you all. Ten minutes tops." The guy said pressing his ear, before sighing and looking at me. "You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous." He grumbled at me._

"_Help me with this door." I said taking one half of the doors._

"_Are you even listening?" He asked taking the other. He looked a mixture of annoyed and impressed._

"_Yes, but I'm not leaving them here." I said as we both pulled on the doors opening it._

"_Oh thank God you're ok Miss." One of the Nun's said as she led the kids off the bus. "We were praying for you. You were so brave." She said as the kids filed out. All the them looking a mixture of shock and awe at me and Robin Hood._

"_It's nothing sister, really. You just need to get these kids out of here. This gentleman here will give you directions." I said holding the door as the last of the Nun's climbed off. Robin Hood gave them directions as the final Nun climbed off._

"_We wont forget you child, what's your name?" The first Nun asked turning to me._

"_Flynn, now sister, go." I said ushering the group off the street and in the same direction Robin Hood had tried to make me go. As soon as they were clear, I looked around._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Robin Hood asked firing off another arrow._

"_Making sure everyone's out of here." I replied with a small smile._

"_Get out of here, Flynn." He said looking at me plainly._

"_Come on Robin Hood, I'm just trying to help." I explained softly, trying to look as innocent as I could._

"_You don't understand how dangerous this is." He said shooting again. I opened my mouth to argue when the burning feeling in my veins started again. I gasped out as Robin Hood turned to me, a worried expression crossing his face. "Flynn? Hey, you ok?" He rushed to my side as I wobbled. The world spinning way too fast for my liking._

"_Been better." I tried to joke as the shooting burning fire rushed from the tip of my head to the tip of my toes. "Help me." I gasped as the pain continued to get worse and I looked at my hands, my veins turning a glowing blue as everything faded to black._

* * *

So what did you all think? Please review and let me know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you all so much for all the awesome Alert/Fallows, and reviews! Shout at to Baloo 18, daeb, nehima, Mistriss-Nightmare and Cara Tala for the reviews! I realised looking at this, that it is going to take a while to get to the action, please bear with it! Thanks!

* * *

I had been awake for three days. When I woke up Robin Hood was long gone, the nurses made sure I was comfortable, but none of them would remove the restraints or tell me anything. I was really starting to worry I had gone loco. I was sat watching the TV in my room one afternoon when the Doctor from before walking in with a clip board. The TV was just random, uber boring soap operas. I think one of the nurses put it on so that they could watch it while 'checking in on me'.

"Hello Flynn, I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce said with a comforting smile, he pushed his glasses up his nose as he walked to my bed side. "How are you feeling today?" He asked softly. He was wearing a purple shirt and brown trousers. He looked tired, but he seemed the kind of person who was always tired.

"Bored." I replied sighing.

"Just bored?" He asked watching me carefully.

"Well, little annoyed no one will explain these." I said tugging on the restraints. "But yeah, other than that bored."

"Flynn," Bruce smiled a little. "You've had no more headaches, you're not feeling sick any more?" He asked reading from my notes. It was true the first couple of days I was fully awake was rough. If I wasn't throwing up my insides I was curled in a ball wishing my brain would just die. But by the third day, I was fine.

"Nope Doc, just bored and a little confused. Am I crazy?" I asked plainly making Bruce pause his writing and look at me.

"Why do you think you're crazy?" Bruce asked confused, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well it could be that you have her tied to a bed." A voice said from the door as Tony Stark walked into the room eating an apple. Bruce turned to Tony frowning.

"Yeah, that would be the reason." I said with a smirk to Tony as Bruce rolled his eyes. "So am I crazy?" I asked plainly as Bruce turned to me again.

"Flynn-" Bruce said carefully.

"No." Tony jumped in earning a glare from Bruce.

"Then why am I tied to the bed?" I asked looking over at Tony Stark. The man was a living legend who probably bought more of his hype then the rest of us. That and a few years ago, he rather publicly announced he was Ironman.

"Honestly?" Tony asked before taking another bite of his apple.

"Yeah." I nodded. It looked like finally I was going to get some answers.

"Tony." Bruce warned, frowning at the guy. Bruce looked like he was used to frowning at Tony, and by the way Tony was acting, he was used to it too.

"What? She has a right to know." Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fury doesn't-" Bruce warned when I butted in.

"Know what?" I asked looking at the two men. The pair exchanged a look before Bruce sighed taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm leaving." Bruce sighed loudly walking out of the room "That way Fury can't chew me out about this." Tony smirked at me as he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What am I missing Mr Stark?" I asked plainly, the smirk turning into a smile as I called him by his name.

"So you know who I am?" Tony smiled triumphantly. It was like giving a kid a gold star, he looked so happy.

"Little hard to miss you." I muttered softly. Tony shrugged before finishing his apple. He threw the apple core into the bin smirking at me as it landed perfectly. I just sat there waiting for him to explain what happened to me.

"So, you were attacked." Tony stated clearing his throat as his brown eyes met mine.

"Yeah I remember, big... grey things." I said shaking my head at the memory.

"Chitauri." Tony stated plainly.

"Bless you." I joked and he smiled.

"The creatures, they were aliens called Chitauri. But that's not what I'm talking about." Tony said waving his hands, standing up as he talked. "You were hit or tapped, on the chest by a big gold and blue-"

"The goat guy?" I asked utterly confused. I remembered the guy in the costume and looked at Tony raising an eyebrow.

"Goat? Oh yeah... I can see that." Tony nodded liking my description of the man who attacked me. "It's the horns right? They look a bit more reindeer to me but, yeah goat. I totally see that now."

"I thought he was some lame street performer, then he tapped me on the chest..." I glanced down at my chest as I remembered the pain. "I thought I was having a heart attack, then nothing. He looked disappointed and just vanished." I explained utterly confused. _How could a street performer do this to me? _I pondered biting my lip.

"Yeah, well the _goat_ _guy_, he was another alien called Loki." Tony stated waving his hands around. He just explaining everything as if it happened everyday. He didn't even pause for me to catch up.

"Alien? Aliens. Are the Chitauri and Loki the same kind of alien?" I asked confused. For some reason a part of me was totally ok with the idea of Aliens and being attacked by them. I figured it was because I had seen it happen and I wasn't going insane.

"No, Loki was leading them. He's Asgardian. A demigod. But that staff he hit you with." Tony said waving his finger at me "That's the doosey." Tony smirked shaking his head. "It was powered by-"

"Stark that's enough!" A red headed woman barked as she and a tall man walked into the room. She was probably a little taller than me, with short curly red hair and a black jump suit on. She looked like she could handle her own though.

"She has a right to know." Tony cried out pointing to me. Everyone looked at me and I smiled a little.

"Miss Flynn has already been through enough Tony." The tall man said. He was kinda good looking, typical American guy. Big muscles, blonde hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and darker blue pants.

"Look, she needs to know. Fury can't-" Tony started to explain when the smaller red head glared at Tony, and if looks could kill, he would be dead. He held his hands up and walked out of the room. "Leaving now! Walking away!" Tony muttered as the red head continued her glare until he was fully out of the room. The taller man walked over to the bottom of the bed and gave me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Flynn." He said softly. To his credit, he did look genuinely sorry.

"For not letting me have answers... Or for keeping me tied to a bed?" I asked tilting my head to one side. The guy nodded as if he understood and sighed.

"Both. If we could, we would tell you more. But honestly ma'am we don't know how dangerous this could get." The guy replied honestly, never looking away from my eyes. His big baby blue convincing me to believe him. _But if he is telling the truth..._

"What could get dangerous?" I asked getting a little worked up.

"Cap," The red head said softly, putting her hand on his arm. "Let me." She said turning to look at me. Maybe she was hoping for some kinda sister bond thing, but I didn't get on well with other women generally.

"Miss Flynn-" The red head started to say.

"Flynn, I'm just Flynn." I sighed frustrated with the whole situation. The red head nodded softly.

"I'm Natasha, and this is Steve." Natasha said nodding to Steve. "We work for a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. We deal with things like the event in New York."

"You mean the aliens?" I asked plainly shaking my head.

"Yes." She nodded, pausing to make sure I kept up. "You were caught up in the attack. You were... _infected_ for a lack of a better word. We don't know what's going to happen."

"Infected? By aliens?" I asked choked out. Well that was news to me. _I have an alien infection? How do you get an alien infection? What the hell?!_

"Yes ma'am." Steve nodded. I started laughing, shaking my head a little.

"I get it now. Yep... I understand." I laughed almost hysterically.

"What's funny?" Steve asked confused, glancing at Natasha who just shrugged.

"I'm mental. I'm actually insane and you guys... you guys are just as... aliens?! And getting _infected _and waking up here. I finally lost what little bit of my mind I had left." I nodded to myself. It made perfect sense. Why I was so ok with the aliens, why I woke in a room where Tony Stark was talking to me, why I was strapped to a bed. It all made perfect sense.

"Flynn, you're not mad. This really happened." Natasha said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Tony Stark just told me about aliens! Tony, _I'm a freaking genius playboy, oh and on weekends Ironman,_ Stark! How is this real?" I asked shaking my head.

"Please Miss Flynn, you need to calm down." Steve said softly, looking worried. The machines started to beep more often.

"I just... aliens. Infection. Tony Stark. All words I have never used in the same sentence before." I said as my breathing started to increase as I really started to panic. I had no idea what was real and what wasn't. "I can't- I... this is... crazy." I continued to panic and hyper ventilate.

"We need Banner." Natasha said running out of the room.

"Please Miss Flynn, calm down." Steve said softly, taking my hand in his.

"I... can't-" I said before slipping back into the darkness again.

* * *

I woke a few hours later to a dimly lit room with Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Fury stood talking at the end of my bed. As I opened my eyes Bruce gave me a warm smile. I let out a groan and Tony chuckled.

"Why?" I sighed moving my hand and realising that I could actually move it. I snapped my eyes open and looked at my hands and ankles. They weren't bound any more. "You did this?" I asked looking at the group of men in awe.

"Mr Stark was persuasive." The man I knew as Fury sighed. He shared a look with Tony, one that said he wasn't too fond of the idea of me being freed.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile looking at Tony.

"Anything for a damsel in distress." Tony bowed before walking out of the room.

"Now Flynn, you need to rest. You blacked out before." Bruce said checking my pulse.

"I just... aliens? Really?" I asked confused turning to him for answers.

"Yes, and much more. I'm sorry you were attack Miss Flynn. But you have been infected with energy from a Tesseract." Fury stated, staying at the bottom of my bed. I noticed he wore similar clothes to Natasha and had an eye patch. If he wasn't so serious looking I may have attempted a pirate joke or three.

"A Tesseract. From space?" I asked plainly putting two and two together.

"Yes. It's an energy source." Fury nodded firmly. His gaze was heavy and made me want to squirm a little.

"In me?" I asked glancing at Bruce who just nodded, jotting things down.

"It's like a blast of gamma radiation." Bruce explained still looking at his notes.

"Then I should be dead, right?" I asked confused. Bruce looked up at me and thought about the question.

"The amount is small, Loki used it to control people." Fury explained folding his arms over his chest.

"Loki, the Chitauri?" I asked confused. I had taken in a lot of information in the last day, I was still struggling to work it all out.

"No, he was leading them." Fury explained. I just nodded taking a moment to let it all soak in._ I've been infected by an alien power source that was used to control others with, and I should be dead, but I'm not. Well Flynn you sure know how to lead an interesting life..._ I smirked to myself then shook my head as a question popped to mind.

"But I'm not under his control?" I asked looking back at the guys.

"Not that we can see. There is no sign of control, the energy is just sat inside you. It's not doing any damage. It's just sat there." Bruce explained reading the machines around me.

"So you kept me tied up, just in case?" I asked looking over at Fury.

"We needed to be sure you wouldn't try to attack us." Fury explained and I let out a small laugh. Fury arched an eyebrow and Bruce stopped writing to look at me.

"Have you seen me?" I asked smiling as Fury smiled back.

"You'd be surprised by the amount threats that looked as innocent as you Miss Flynn." Fury explained softly. "Now, for the time being, Doctor Banner wants you to stay under observation here."

"Where is here?" I asked confused. As far as I could tell I was still in the same hospital room.

"Stark Towers/Avengers Towers." Bruce explained going back to his notes with a shrug.

"Avengers?" I asked confused, the name meant nothing. But Stark Towers, I knew, it meant I was still in Manhattan. It was something at least.

"We'll explain later. For now, I want to put someone on you, just in case." Fury stated firmly. The man screamed authority and there was no way I was going to full out argue with him. But it didn't mean I wouldn't test the limits.

"Do I get a choice?" I asked already knowing the answer with the stern look Fury was giving me.

"Agent Barton will keep a close eye on you until we figure out just what the tesseract is doing inside you." Fury stated with a quick nod.

"Awesome." I sighed rolling my eyes. I was going to be baby sat until they decided I wasn't a threat any more.

"Get some rest Miss Flynn, tomorrow we have a long chat planned." Fury said before walking out. I turned to Bruce and sighed.

"He's all about the fun huh?" I smirked.

"You have no idea." Bruce smiled back. "Look Flynn, you need to rest, but I don't see any problem with you moving around. Just take it easy tonight. Let Hawkeye take you around the tower tomorrow, see how you feel." Bruce said rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Hawkeye?" I asked confused ,it was an odd nick name to have.

"Agent Barton." Bruce explained heading for the door. "He'll be in," Bruce said checking his watch. "In a minute. Good night Flynn."

"Night Bruce." I said with a small wave. I laid back on the pillow and closed my eyes slipping into sleep before I had the chance to meet Agent Barton.

* * *

I woke in the morning to an empty room. No machines hooked up to me, no nurse popping in to take bloods. No restraints. I smiled as I rubbed my wrists. I was just alone in the room when there was a knock on the door. Natasha walked in with a bag. She was still wearing the black jump suit with matching heels.

"Hey, I've got some clothes... They should fit. Let me know if you want something different." She said passing me the bag. She looked uneasy around me, more unsure of how to take me. I got the feeling most people would be looking at me the same way.

"Thanks, and um, sorry for kinda freaking out." I said taking the bag and rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"You took it better than most people." Natasha said with a odd smile. I nodded and she turned to walk out. "Oh, if you're wanting to go walk round here, make sure Agent Barton is with you." She added turning to me, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Fury told me I was to be baby sat." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's for everyone's safety." Natasha said with a deadly serious expression. I just nodded slowly feeling like I had hit a nerve. She walked out of the room and I opened the bag. I walked into the on suite bathroom and got a shower. For the first time since waking up I actually felt alone. I let the too hot water relax my muscles as my mind wondered.

_What the hell is happening Flynn? You're locked up in Stark Towers surrounded by doctors, agents, pirate looking guys and a woman I'm pretty sure could kill with a look. What the hell did that Loki guy do to you?_ I looked at my hands, studying them. They looked like my hands, felt them too. I continued to stare as the water hit them when a flash of blue burst from them. It was like a spark of blue smoke surrounding my hands.

"What?!" I cried out shaking the blue away from my hands. As soon as the ora appeared, it went. I wasn't sure I had seen it but then I felt _something_. It was hard to describe, a mixture of pins and needles in my hands, and then the feeling of a warm drink hitting your stomach on a freezing cold day. Weird I know. My hands tingled as the reassuring warm feeling stirred in my stomach. "What just happened? What am I?" I sighed resting my forehead onto the cold tiles. "I just want to go home..." I sighed wishing none of this was happening to me.

* * *

I changed into the jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I felt so much better for the shower and the change of clothes. But I was still confused by my hands little outburst. I kept watching them, expecting them to do it again. But they didn't. I walked back out of the bathroom drying my hair on a towel, finally satisfied that I wasn't going to do my new party trick any more.

"Holy shit!" I jumped, as sat in the chair silently waiting was Robin Hood from before. "You scared me!" I accused him as I threw the towel at him.

"Sorry?" Robin Hood asked smirking at me, catching the damp towel with one hand. He was still wearing the same black combats and black t-shirt. The more I thought about it the more I realised him, Fury and Natasha dressed practically the same. If nothing else the uniform was flattering. His t-shirt showed off his strong looking arms.

"Where's your bow and arrow?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Left them with my tights." He replied and I had to chuckle a little. "My names Clint Barton by the way, so you can stop calling me Robin Hood." He said standing up, dropping the towel onto the bed.

"The agent who's babysitting me?" I asked confused, he looked like he could handle his own, and from what I remembered with the aliens he was strong.

"The one in the same." He nodded an amused grin on his lips as I sighed and dropped onto the edge of the bed.

"Awesome." I sighed pushing the damp hair out of my face. The idea of this guy killing me if my hands decided to do their party trick again kicked me in the gut hard. I wasn't that old, I still had a long, long life planned ahead. But one slip up and it would be bye bye Flynn.

"Something wrong?" He asked arching an eyebrow. I turned to him and looked at his face. He had a neural expression, he was giving nothing away. His eyes were studying me closely, every little movement, whether he knew it or not. I could see something in his eyes though. Something hidden behind the surface, it made me want to know more about him. _That and you're a pretty nosey person..._

"You going _contain me_ if this... um.. tetris thing inside me sets off?" I asked plainly, never looking away from his grey eyes. There were flecks of green and they just seemed to fit his face perfectly.

"Tetris?" He asked confused, a hit of humour in his voice.

"The energy thing inside me." I huffed, annoyed at his attitude.

"Tesseract." He corrected me, losing his smirk. "I don't know, do I need to?" He asked plainly, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't think I'm much of a threat. I'm a metal health rehabilitator from Manhattan. Last time I checked, they weren't up there on the list of unbeatable evils." I sighed running a hand over my face. Everything was suddenly so serious and dangerous. I couldn't understand why my life had to change so drastically again._ Haven't I been through enough already? _

"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" Barton suggested holding his hand out to me. I took it and smiled. He seemed to be able to read people well and knew when to change the topic. Something I was grateful for in that moment.

* * *

Clint led me through the corridors of the Avengers Towers. The building was crazy with loads of rooms and labs and other things I wasn't allowed to know about. People just walked about doing their thing as if I wasn't this kind of ticking time bomb. I wondered if people knew about me or if I was a secret to keep the masses happy. Clint led me to a elevator at the end of a corridor. He hit a button and the doors opened. We walked in and I sighed, leaning on the wall. My world had changed again, I was kind of getting sick of waking up to a new world where I wasn't sure I fit in.

"You ok?" Clint asked watching me closely. He was studying me again, his grey eyes moving from my face, to my posture, to my hands and back to my eyes. I could see the cogs working in his mind as he watched me.

"Yeah, just this is crazy." I smirked, trying to brush off the feelings that were threatening to crush me. I just needed to hold it together. If I could hold it together I could make it through anything. _Isn't that what I tell the patients? Hold on and things will get easy? Be a bit hypocritical to let it all cave in on me then wouldn't it Flynn? But I never said I was a saint..._

"Which floor Agent Barton?" A voice asked breaking me from my thoughts. The voice was English sounding, but with a slight robotic twinge.

"The living quarters please Jarvis." Clint replied and the lift started to move. I ran a hand over my face. _Hold it together Flynn. I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder, I am full of light, I am full of wonder. I'm not going to fall under. _I repeated my mantra over and over again in my mind.

"You sure you're ok? You look pale." Clint said frowning a little, again breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten really in what, a month?" I joked as the door opened and we walked out. Thankfully the questioning look went from Clint's face as I looked around. These levels were completely different to the rest. It was like a massive apartment building with nice pictures on the walls and carpet. It was odd to say the least, just to think below us were officers and business meetings. The place felt worlds apart.

"You live here?" I asked as we walked down the corridor. The pictures of pieces of machinery framed in perfect silver frames and many images of Tony Stark decorated the walls.

"We all do." Clint said as we turned to walk into a kitchen area.

"Seriously! The guy threw the grenade at me with the pin still in! The pin! Genius, pure genius!" Tony laughed as we walked in. He was sat at the counter top talking to Natasha who looked amused, but wasn't laughing. Bruce was sat around the counter top too, reading a book with Steve looking at Tony utterly confused. They looked like family sat enjoying breakfast together.

"Do you want some coffee?" Clint asked walking over and pouring himself a cup. At this everyone in the room turned to look at me. I paused putting my hands behind my back as everyone looked at me. I felt so self conscious of myself in that moment, like when your new to a class. Everyone already knows each other and you have to try and fit in.

"Morning sunshine, good to see you up." Tony smirked at me, waving me to come over.

"Miss Flynn, it's nice to see you again." Steve added as I walked over to them.

"Please call me Flynn." I begged as politely as I could.

"Don't mind Capiscal over there, he's stuck in the 40's." Tony said as Steve rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with manners Stark." Natasha said glaring a little at Tony. "Wouldn't hurt you to get some." She added as I took the empty seat next to her. Tony turned to look at Steve who was smiling smugly. Tony tutted and rolled his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked looking up from his book and giving me a warm smile.

"Umm... lost." I sighed looking down at the table. The room fell silent waiting for me continue. "I just... two years ago I woke up. With just a name- Flynn. Now I wake up and aliens are real, I'm infected with um... something, and I'm having breakfast with Tony Stark. It's weird and I feel lost." I admitted looking back up. Tony was grinning like an idiot but everyone else was giving me sympathetic smiles except Clint and Steve. They both seemed to be studying me in their own ways.

"What do you mean you woke up with just a name?" Steve asked confused his bright blue eyes shinning as he added a small smile. I looked down at my hands and pushed my hair out of my face. I had explained myself so many times, that telling people was just second nature to me now. I could push away the sympathetic smiles and looked of sadness. I wasn't to in need of pity, shit happens and I had moved on.

"I was in Manhattan, must be nearly three years ago now. The Hulk, big green angry guy, went mental at a university. I was there. I was crushed under two smashed cars. I woke up in hospital with only my surname. No one could find records of who I was before that." I admitted nervously then laughed. "Of course it could have been worse. I could have died." I said with a small smile. Suddenly Bruce got up, leaving his breakfast and book behind, rushing out of the room. "Did I say something?" I asked confused as Tony got up and followed him out. Clint walked over and sat down next to me in Tony's seat.

"Doc probably forgot he had to check on something." Clint shrugged softly. "What do you want to eat?" He asked changing the topic. I wasn't dumb, I knew I had said something, but I just let it go.

* * *

I spent most of the morning in the kitchen. I was happy just looking out into the city, watching people do there normal thing. Steve had excused himself after breakfast, staying he wanted to return the book to Bruce. I sat on the floor looking out into the city, while Natasha and Clint were sat at the counter top talking to each other in Russian. I didn't know how I knew what they were saying, I just knew it.

"_Has she mentioned anything about Loki?_" Natasha asked softly. I could feel her eyes on me. I felt like small baby zebra with her as the big cat ready to pounce on my back any second. I always knew where she was in the room, I had to know, otherwise I couldn't relax. She had me on a constant guard.

"_Nothing yet Nat. Give her time, she's only just woken up._" Clint replied sighing before sipping on some coffee. Clint seemed chilled about everything. The aliens, my lack of memory, the whole situation. It was odd, I couldn't understand how anyone could be so relaxed about this. I just wish he would give me his tip on handling.

"_You know Fury's going to grill her about it all. This thing with the Hulk isn't going to go down well either._" Natasha replied in hushed tone. Natasha was very short with her words, either she didn't like me or the situation. I wasn't sure which, but I suspected both.

"_How's the Doc taking it?_" Clint asked changing the topic. He sounded worried for Bruce. It appeared they were all good friends. Though I had no idea how they were called together; this SHIELD thing, or Stark, one thing I could tell though, they cared.

"_Tony and Cap's talking to him. We need to find who she was before the Hulk attack. It's possible Loki knew and targeted her for a reason._" Natasha explained. I held my breath as Clint replied.

"_I know, I've thought about that. But she's said he was disappointed when nothing happen._" Clint replied calmly. Both of them had thought I was targeted for a reason. If it was true, then I really needed to find out who I was before the Hulk attack. But as my mind raced with possibilities, none explained why a demigod alien would want me.

"_Maybe he got the right person, but she just didn't react how he wanted her to._" Natasha suggested.

"_You think he wanted her to react like me?_" Clint asked very quietly. There was a pause, I guessed they were sharing a look. I wondered what that meant.

"_I need to go see Fury then check on Bruce. Any signs of the Tesseract taking over you need to knock her out. Just like on the hellicarrier._ Natasha said firmly before getting up. "So I'll catch you two later." She said in English. I turned around and smiled.

"See you later Natasha." I said with a small wave as she walked out. Clint hopped off his stool and walked over to me, bobbing down to my level. The cup of coffee still in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked plainly looking at me with confusion.

"Just watching..." I replied looking back out to the city. They were rebuilding a lot of it, though some parts looked like they were already fixed. "Did the bus of nun's and kids get away?" I asked turning to Clint. He was looking out to the city too. He smiled and turned to me with a small nod.

"They did. All of them." Clint smirked standing up straight. "You helped save those people."

"Someone had to." I said looking up at him.

"You could have run." Clint countered before taking a sip of his coffee. I pulled myself onto my feet and lent with my back on the window.

"I said something wrong earlier didn't I?" I asked looking at the door that led out of the kitchen. This time it was Clint's turn to look at me, I glanced to my left and met his eyes for a second before looking back at the door. "I'm not stupid. Bruce has some connection to the Hulk doesn't he?" I asked watching the door.

"Flynn, just let Fury brief you. You'll get the answers you need. I promise." Clint replied looking out to the city. I stood there with my arms folded over my chest. _What have I got myself into? The Hulk. The, the thing that started me down this road, connected to Doctor Banner? But he's so nice! So caring. I don't get it! _I felt my hands started to tingle and I panicked.

"Where's the little lady's room?" I asked shoving my hands into my pockets.

"There's a toilet over there." Clint said nodding his head towards another door in the room.

"Thanks." I smiled rushing into the toilet and locking the door behind me. As soon as the door locked my hands lit up with the same blue ora again. "Shit, shit shit." I whispered as I shook my hands hoping it would just blow away like before. The ora didn't burn or hurt, it was just there. The ora just danced around in the air, flowing like smoke on the water. "Go away! Just stop!" I whispered harshly to my hands shaking them more.

"Everything ok in there Flynn?" Clint asked knocking on the door.

"Super! Just be two minutes!" I called back trying to make my voice sound fine as I ran around in a circle waving my hands in the air. If the situation wasn't so serious I might have laughed my head off. "Come on you stupid-" I muttered shaking my hands as the ora blew away. "Finally." I sighed flushing the toilet and washing my hands. When I came out of the toilet Clint was lent on the back of a chair, arms folded waiting for me.

"You sure you're ok? You look a little flustered." Clint asked pushing himself to stand up straight.

"Maybe because I turn a corner and you're sat there silently stalking me?" I said slightly harsher than I intended. Clint nodded looking around, I felt bad for how I spoke to him, but Clint took it on the chin.

"It's my job." He shrugged checking his watch. "We've got a meeting with Director Fury, come on." He said showing me the way.

* * *

Ok so what do you guys think? Still worth continuing? I hope so! Please, review I loved to know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow this story is getting a better response than I could hope for! Thank you all so much! Thanks to everyone who alerted or followed the story and a big shout out to those who review! Thank you Cara Tala for the message of support, it really made me want to continue this! Bleedingheart2XLola, Theta-McBride, musicluver246 and TenebrisSagittarius thanks for the reviews!

* * *

We stayed in the more homely side of Stark Towers and Clint led me to a conference room. There was a big oval table with chairs around it and a beautiful view of the city. Fury was sat at the head of the table, talking to Stark and Bruce who sat to his right. Steve was sat to the left, he turned and gave me a small smile.

"Sir." Clint said as we walked into the room. Everyone's eyes fell on the pair of us and again I felt like the outsider.

"Thank you Agent Barton, Agent Romanov is waiting in coms for you. Hill has a meeting set up there." Fury explained before turning to finish his conversation with Stark and Bruce.

"See you later." Clint said walking out of the room. I looked around slightly confused as Steve waved me over. I walked over to the spare seat by him and sat down.

"Here, it's a briefing pack." Steve said passing me a folder. The thing looked as thick as a novel.

"Thanks." I replied looking over at Bruce who caught my eyes. He looked so guilty. I gave him a small smile and he looked away. "Is he ok?" I asked softly, turning to Steve.

"He will be ma'am. Just a little shaken up. How are you?" Steve asked, his eyes locked on mine. I felt kinda small sat next to Steve but at the same time safe.

"Still lost." I said with a sad smile.

"I understand." Steve said as Fury cleared his throat.

"Miss Flynn, thank you for coming." Fury stated as everyone looked at me. "I wanted to explain what is happening, answer the questions I'm sure you have."

"Thanks." I said looking down at the file in front of me. Fury explained what happened to me. Then told me I wasn't allowed to contact anyone for their own safety. I kept thinking that Helen would think I was dead, and she was pregnant. I just hoped that it wouldn't affect the bump. Then Stark and Bruce explained the tesseract and it's potential. They explained why Loki had it and how he used it.

"Basically it allowed him to brain wash people, and make them do as he said." Fury explained as I looked at the reports. _You think he wanted her to react like me?_ Clint's words bounced around my head and I shivered a little. _Did this Loki guy have Clint under? What did he make him do?_

"Are you ok Miss Flynn?" Steve asked softly. I looked up and everyone was watching me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just about. All this is a lot to take in." I explained sighing. My mind was swimming in the new information, yet at the same time a part of me was calm and cool about it all.

"We understand that Miss Flynn, but we are running out of time." Fury explained seriously, his one good eye locked on me. "There are a lot of interested parties. They want to know what happened with you, and why. So far we have managed to keep them at bay, but we're not sure how long we can hold them off."

"Parties? What do you mean?" I asked confused, I didn't like the sound of it and by everyone's expressions neither did they.

"SHIELD isn't the only group out there. Other people have heard of you." Tony explained slightly seriously. "But we've called dibs on you." He added with a smirk.

"We want, if you'll let us, to keep monitoring you. Try and figure out what the tesseract energy is doing inside you and why." Bruce spoke up, barely keeping eye contact with me. The whole meeting he barely looked at me, instead diverting the questions I gave him to Tony, or the others.

"These other parties wanna test on me too?" I asked looking at Fury.

"Yes." He nodded without a second thought.

"Awesome." I sighed rubbing my eyes. The reality of the situation was starting to get to me and I felt like I was on the edge about to all into the abyss.

"Miss Flynn, we will keep you safe for as long as we can. I have no intention to just hand you over." Fury stated with a set jaw. I smiled at him, I liked that he was willing to keep me safe. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok, ok so what else do I need to know about?" I asked looking back down at the folder.

"The Avengers." Fury stated with a small smile on his lips. He looked almost proud of me and I had to hide a smirk. Fury started to explain the Avengers with Tony adding lots of little inputs. Every time he opened his mouth Fury would give him a glare. But together they did explain who they were and why they were together.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." I sighed looking at the picture of Captain America, Ironman, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye and The Hulk after the battle in New York. "There's you," I said pointing to Steve. "Captain America, a super solider literally from the 1940's, frozen and thawed out like two years ago? Then Tony, Ironman who helps fund this whole party. Natasha, Black Widow, and Clint, Hawkeye, an assassin and spy who work for SHIELD. Thor the half brother of the demi god Loki, from Asgard and the Hulk?" I asked looking around. Everyone was shrugging and nodding. "And where do you fit Bruce?" I asked confused, his place was yet to be fully explained. The room fell silent as Bruce shuffled a few papers, before looking up and meeting my eyes. I could see how nervous he was.

"I'm the Hulk. He's the other half of me." He said quietly and quickly, before looking back at his notes. I sat there for a few minutes in total shock. I didn't know what to say. I looked down at the photo's of the Hulk, the things he did during the Chitauri attack, the good he did. I bit my lip as I looked back up at the Doctor. Everyone was silent, watching me. My brain just wouldn't connect the two.

"I need a minute... please?" I asked looking over at Fury. He nodded and I got up to leave. I heard a chair move and saw Steve get up as well. "Right, babysitting." I sighed as I walked out of the room.

"Miss Flynn, this way." Steve said pulling me into a small room, it looked like a laundry room. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. I smirked letting out a laugh.

"Am I ok?" I asked shaking my head as I started to pace slightly. "I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder, I am full of light, I am full of wonder. I'm not going to fall under." I muttered again and again as I paced. _Bruce is the Hulk. The Hulk is Bruce. They're the same person. He coursed me to be in this world. He nearly killed me. No Hulk nearly killed me. Not Bruce. He saved my life. But I wouldn't be here... Hulk did this. He set me on this path. I lost my life because of him. He-_

"Miss Flynn? Miss Flynn? Flynn!" Steve snapped making me stop pacing and look up at him. His eyes were wide and locked on my hands. "You need to stand perfectly still." He commanded and I followed his gaze. My hands were bright blue, more than just an ora but engulfed in the blue smoke.

"Oh." I said calmly looking at my hands. They were glowing with the blue smoke like ora. I looked up at Steve and gave him a nervous smile. "Don't suppose you could just forget seeing this?" I asked innocently.

"'Fraid not ma'am." Steve said before tapping his ear. "Stark I need you in the laundry room now!" He said before looking back into my eyes. "It's going to be ok. Just... um, stay still."

"What's the matter Cap, forget your suit shrinks in the dryer again?" Tony joked as he walked in and saw me. "Oh." He stated looking at my hands.

"Yeah that's what I said." I said feeling sick. I wobbled and both guy started to move forward then stopped. Both unsure if the smoke like ora would hurt them.

"Flynn you ok?" Steve asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Been better..." I said collapsing into a washing machine and skidded to the floor. The blue was still very much all over my hands. "A lot better." I added as the world started to spin violently.

"Ok Flynn, I need you to keep talking to me." Tony said appearing in my very limited vision. "Bruce we need you here." Tony spoke into his ear. "So, Flynn what's your favourite movie?" Tony asked putting his hands on my knees. I could feel his touch but it felt far away at the same time. Like I wasn't really there.

"I like lot's of films." I smiled back, trying my best to focus on Tony's face, but it was getting harder. My vision was blurry and every time I blinked it only cleared for a few moment.

"Really? Hey did you hear that Cap, I've got a movie buddy." Tony smirked but I could see the worry behind his eyes.

"Great, least now the rest of us wont be dragged to watch them with you." I heard Steve's voice but I couldn't place where. I could hear movement from somewhere but my eyes began to get heavy. The disconnection to my body getting stronger with each passing second.

"Stay with me Flynn, don't close you eyes." Tony said tapping my legs as my eyes drooped more. I felt the touch but it wasn't enough to keep me there.

"No can do. Sorry." I mumbled as my eyes closed. A deep warm darkness blanketing my mind from the thoughts and fears.

* * *

I woke back in the hospital room and groaned. My head felt like I had been drinking all night. I sat up and looked around. Bruce was the other side of the room writing something down, he jumped slightly as he saw me wake up. He was so nervous.

"Doc." I said softly. I felt like I had been hit by a truck to boot, breathing hurt just a bit.

"Flynn, you feeling any better?" He asked still from the other side of the room. He looked nervous to come and talk to me. I looked down at my hands and they were just my hands again. _What the hell is happening to me? I was just so confused and hurt. Then Bam! Blue hands. Maybe I am dangerous._ I sighed.

"I'm kinda sleepy, but yeah. What happened?" I asked confused and Bruce jotted it down.

"The tesseract power came to the surface. You couldn't handle it that well. We think it was an emotional response." Bruce stated from his spot. The room fell silent for a few minutes while I looked at my hands again. We both knew what the emotional response was to.

"You know, the Hulk, he does a lot of good." I stated still looking at my hands. "He helped save so many people in the attack." I looked up and Bruce was stood perfectly still like a deer in headlights. "You're a good man Doctor Banner." I added with a half a smile.

"I'm not even a man." He admitted softly, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure I'm even a woman any more." I shrugged, and felt the small jolt of pain from my shoulder. "Doesn't mean we can't be good." I added softly.

"The Other Guy, he doesn't understand. Most of the time, he just wants to destroy things. Like at the university." Bruce said slowly walking over to me. "I... he, we just wanted to get to Betty." He admitted looking at his notes as he wrote something else down.

"Betty? Betty Ross?" I asked as the name jumped into my mind. Bruce's eyes darted straight to me, wide and shocked.

"You know her?" He asked curiously. His brown eyes locked on mine as he studied me.

"No, I mean, maybe... the name. I know what she looks like. But... I don't know how I know her." I said rubbing my temple as an ache started to form. "I get bits. Now and again. Nothing ever makes sense." I added shaking my head.

"She, I was close to her once. I just wanted to see her again." Bruce sighed rubbing his eyes. He looked tired again. "The military showed, they started to attack me, then the Other Guy came out to protect me..." Bruce let out a heavy sigh and looked into my eyes. "I am so sorry for what I did to you." He said before looking down at his notes. "If I had known..."

"I wouldn't be here." I said reaching for one of his hands. I took it and he looked at me confused. "You, the Other Guy, set me on a new road. I have no idea who I was before. I could have been a monster, a real monster. But I know who I am now. I help people, or try. I helped so many people like me. I do, did, good. That's partly down to you." I said squeezing his hand. I needed him to understand I was ok with him, ok with the way my life turned out, I hadn't blamed him for any of it. I was just surprised that the man I knew as such a caring, kind doctor was also the creature that made me the way I am.

"Flynn, you don't know who you are because of me." Bruce said taking his hand back. "You might have a family out there, people who care and are worried about you."

"It's been years, and well, with how I am now Doc, it's probably better they think I'm dead." I admitted sadly looking to my hands. Truth was, I had looked, every police station from New York to the boarders, none had a missing person matching me. I thought maybe I didn't have any family anywhere.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said before turning to walk out of the room.

"I really don't blame you Bruce, don't blame yourself." I said making him stop, but he never turned back to me.

"Someone should." He muttered softly before continuing to walk out of the room.

* * *

I must have fallen back asleep because when I woke again Steve was looking out of a window in the room. I could tell by his stance he was deep in thought about something and I wondered if Bruce had told him what I remembered.

"Hey Cap." I smirked as I yawned. Steve turned to me and smile.

"Miss Flynn." He said walking over to the chair by my bed. "Feeling better?" He asked sitting down. I shrugged, not really knowing how I felt any more. The world was spinning off it's axis and no matter what I held onto I was spinning away with it.

"I can't shake this feeling of lost." I admitted, looking into his big baby blues. I felt like I could tell him everything and he would understand. There was just something in his eyes. "Twice now I've woken to a world, that I just don't know where I fit into. I just about managed to survive the first time. It was touch and go for months." I paused playing with the sheets. "I tried to kill myself at the lowest point." I admitted just above a whisper. I had never told anyone about that, but sitting there, with Steve. I felt safe to tell him.

"But you didn't die." Steve said taking my hand, I turned to him and nodding.

"Nope, I realised it was a cowardly thing to do." I said softly, letting the sting of tears hit my eyes. "I spent months trying to work out, why I was still alive. Why be here, but only half the person I was. I was so mad at everything." I admitted wiping away the tears. I hated crying or even almost crying in front of people. Crying was a sign of weakness and I didn't need anyone thinking I was weak.

"What changed?" Steve asked softly. He was so content to listen to me speak, it was nice to have someone to offload onto. I smiled a little at Steve then bit my lip, remembering why I was still alive.

"It was the night I tried to kill myself." I admitted looking back to the sheets. "I had found a room in the hospital, no one ever used. I had a knife and I was running a bath." I paused as I remember just how desperate I was to end it all. "I heard a voice. It was another patient. She had been in a car crash, lost pretty much 50 years of her life. But she had faith in God. She was singing." I said smiling at the memory of her sweet voice. "I still remember the words." I smiled sadly. "I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder, I am full of light, I am full of wonder. I'm not going to fall under." I sang softly, my voice no where near as good as hers had been. She had been a gospel singer at her local Church.

"The words you were chanting before." Steve pointed out and I turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah. Her voice, it was beautiful and her faith was so strong. She was convinced that we were all alive for a reason. We just needed to keep the faith and find out what." I said smiling sadly at the memory.

"Maybe you were destined to be here?" Steve suggested softly. I shook my head.

"I don't know any more. I used to think I was here to help others like me." I admitted and shook my head with a laugh. "Now I just think the worlds trying to kill me slowly." I said softly looking away.

"Hey, hey look at me." Steve said tugging on my hand. I turned and looked at him, his big blue eyes locked on mine. "I've seen things, I might have been frozen for years, but I know. I know a strong heart when I see one. The heart of a fighter. Miss Flynn you are here to fight, and we will fight with you. Every step of the way." Steve said squeezing my hand. I smiled softly.

"You really do understand, huh?" I asked smiling at him. Steve flashed me a perfect smile.

"Waking to a world you don't understand? Yeah, I'm pretty much the master of that ma'am." Steve smiled. I was glad that I wasn't the only one struggling. It was comforting to know that a Super Solider like Steve was having trouble. Least I think comforting was the right word. I knew I could turn to him no matter how weird I would sound. He would get it.

"Do you know if I'm allowed to get up?" I asked softly, changing the topic as I was getting too emotional for my own liking.

"Stark said you needed to sleep here tonight, but he was sorting out a room for you up with us." Steve announced and I looked utterly confused.

"But I'm dangerous." I blurted out, knowing all to well that my hands would probably light up again. I still had no idea what they could do or how dangerous I could be to other people.

"We all our." Bruce said appearing in the room. He looked better, like he had slept. "But you're safer with us, than down here. Plus, Tony has this movie marathon planned..." Bruce said rolling his eyes. He seemed lighter than before. I wondered if our chat had helped. I hoped so because Bruce really was a good man.

"Yeah you told him you like films." Steve laughed a little at a joke I just wasn't getting.

"Is that bad?" I asked confused. The pair traded a look and laughed louder. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You'll see." Steve said before rubbing my hand and standing up. "I'll let you rest. See you up there tomorrow Miss Flynn." He added with the same perfect smile.

"Night Captain." I smiled as Steve passed Bruce and walked out of the room. "You ok?" I asked as Bruce checked a few monitors.

"Me?" He asked confused, his glasses slipping down his nose. "I think you've got it the wrong way round Flynn." He laughed a little. He was so much lighter than before and it was nice to see.

"Maybe, but, I just... I don't want it to be awkward round us. Doc you might not realise this, but the Avengers, all of you, you're pretty much all I have at the moment." I admitted looking down, feeling way too vulnerable in that moment.

"Flynn, I... we are ok." Bruce said thinking about his words. A warm smile crossing his lips as he thought about it more.

"Good." I smiled as Bruce rubbed my shoulder. Bruce left and I spent the rest of the night reading about the Avengers in the folder Fury gave me, I noticed Tony had scribbled down things in it too. His notes made me giggle as I read through them. They were definitely something different. _What have I fallen into?_ I thought closing the book and getting some rest.

* * *

So I hope you all still enjoy the story, please review it and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys, seriously makes my day seeing I have a review! (I'm that sad, yes...)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow this story just keeps getting more and more likes! How awesome is this?! Thank you guys who alert and fallow. As always a big shout out to those who review; daeb, Theta-McBride, IAmCaptainAwesome, Soccer-Bitch, ladygris and Cara Tala for the constant support! I love reading your reviews they make me happy.  
On a side note, I know you guys are only on chapter four, but I'm nearly finished writting the story and have plans for a second! I can't wait for you to read what I have planned! Enjoy!

* * *

The next couple of days revolved around getting my own apartment in Stark Towers, and the guys helping me set it up. I hadn't seen Clint or Natasha for a few days and presumed they were busy with spy things. No one told me when I asked, they would just changed the topic and I took it as a hint to stop asking. I did find myself missing Clint though, every morning I expected him to be sat in my room waiting for me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could get you something more..." Tony sighed looking at the sofa I wanted. It was just a little two seater, nothing special. He looked at it like it was a science experiment gone wrong.

"Tony, she said she likes it." Steve said rolling his eyes as he put the sofa down by himself. I was still getting used to the idea that he was super strong. Steve and I had become fast friends, we hung out a lot when I wasn't being tested on by Bruce and Stark.

"Plus it matches everything else in here." I shrugged walking in with a small box. I put it down and pulled out a few nick knacks. There was nothing special, just odd things I liked the look of. Tony's girlfriend had helped me shop on the internet for clothes and so I was all set. I liked Pepper, only she wasn't around much, she was busy keeping Stark Industries running. From what I saw she was one hell of a woman, not only to handle Tony, but run the company.

"I like it." Bruce announced walking in with four cups. "It's like my first flat when I was a student." He added passing the cups out. The red and gold to Tony, baby blue to Steve, plain red to me and purple for himself. Each had coffee in, the ways we like. In the maybe week and a half I had been up and moving I had managed to settle into the group. They treated me like one of their own, joking or laughing with me. I still walked into conversations that stopped as soon as they noticed me, but I knew there were still things I just wasn't allowed to know. I had semi settled into this life.

"I think that's a good thing?" I asked taking a sip of the coffee. I shared a look with Bruce and he gave me sheepish grin.

"It is." Bruce reassured me. Since we talked, our relationship was starting to get back on track. There were still moments when I would catch Bruce watching me, full of regret, but they were becoming less and less. I enjoyed spending time with him, letting him try to explain just how the tesseract energy worked and the great things it could do one day.

"So is there anything else you need?" Tony asked leaning on the wall. I had still to put up a few pictures and unpack a few boxes but I was just about in.

"Umm, I think I'm set." I said looking around the apartment. It wasn't really an apartment, more a living room, bathroom and bedroom, but it was mine now. I had a base, I had a home. It was a small amount of normality I was determined to cling onto.

"How about movie night tonight?" Tony asked full of glee as he looked at us. Bruce groaned as Steve looked anywhere but at Tony. I smirked at the guys reactions. Tony had been trying for days for someone to agree with him. Each time we had all come up with excuses.

"What film?" I asked arching an eyebrow, I knew someone had to cave. I didn't mind caving. A night in watching films actually sounded nice to me.

"Yes! We have a winner!" Tony smirked, putting his arm around my shoulders. "How about some classics? Like Star Wars?" Tony asked looking like a kid at Christmas. He got really excited about the movie night, sometime I did wonder just how old he was.

"Star, Wars?" Steve asked utterly confused. It was kinda cute how innocent to things Cap real was. I'd seen him blush at things on TV before and I just wanted to give him a hug. He was like a teenager trapped in an adult body.

"Yeah, it's an amazing film!" Tony grinned. "It's all about space, and war. There's robots with manners just like you, and a big hairy teddy bear, and oh Cap you'll love it trust me!" He added, slapping Steve on the chest. Steve looked at where Tony had slapped him, then back to Tony.

"Hmm, just like that other film.. Planet of the Apes?" Steve asked trying to remember the title. "You said I'd love that too Stark." Steve stated dryly as Bruce sniggered. It was clear from Steve's expression that he really didn't like Planet of the Apes.

"What happened?" I asked innocently, looking between the three men. A wide grin was forming on Tony's face as he remembered.

"After the film, Tony thought it would be funny if we all wore Ape masks the morning after. Poor Cap walked in and nearly had a heart attack." Bruce sniggered as Tony burst into laugher. I sniggered until I saw Steve glare at the two men. I slapped Tony on the chest, hiding my smile.

"Hey!" Tony cried out rubbing where I hit him.

"That's mean Stark." I said as a small grin appeared on Steve's lips.

"Ooh sticking up for Cap eh?" Tony teased making kissing noises. I rolled my eyes as Steve blushed a little. When it came to the opposite sex, the littlest thing could make Steve blush. I really did think it was sweet.

"Grow up." I said shaking my head a little at how embarrassed Cap was getting. Suddenly Tony's phone rang and he walked out of the room to answer it. "Idiot." I muttered putting my cup down. "Thank you guys." I said smiling at them.

"Our pleasure Miss Flynn." Steve said as I went to hug him. I felt so small as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and smiled widely. "Ignore Tony, he's only jealous." I joked before walking over to Bruce.

"Thanks Doc." I said giving him a quick hug.

"Don't forget I need to get some blood at 8." Bruce replied pushing his glasses up his nose. Looking at the pair you would never have guessed they were friends. The big jock and the nerd, at times the Avengers made me smile. The oddness of it all.

"Yep, Jarvis is going to remind me." I said nodding as I reminded myself to ask Jarvis to tell me.

"Good. Enjoy your new place Flynn." Bruce smirked as the pair walked out and I closed the door. I let out a heavy sigh and sat on the sofa, curling up with my drink. _This is my life now? Living with super humans while they try to figure out what the hell is happening to me? Least I haven't... what did Tony call it? Smurf hands? Yeah I think that's what he called it. Idiot. Least I've not done it for a few days. I wonder if Fury let me stay up here because it's easier to keep an eye on me?_

* * *

At 7:30pm Jarvis reminded me I needed my blood test. I slipped my shoes on and made my way to the lab that Tony had built in the top of the tower, for _secret stuff_, he called it. I had an oversized deep blue hoody and jeans on. My hands stuffed into the pockets of the hoody as I walked. I made my way down towards the lab when Clint walked round a corridor.

"Hey." I said instantly noticing the bruise on his cheek just under his left eye. "You ok?" I asked softly, forcing myself not to reach out and touch it. He was wearing black combats, and a tight black t-shirt. It looked like he was in uniform. His hair was messy, not gelled, his eyes a little tired.

"Yeah, just a lucky shot." Clint shrugged it off and looked me up and down. "I heard about the trouble you coursed... leave you alone for a few days." He joked, shoving his hands into his trousers.

"I...um.." I stumbled over my words not really knowing how to reply. Other than stating it was an emotional response I had no idea what triggered the blue ora or why. That and I was actually pretty worried out it all.

"So, Tony says we're having a movie night tonight." Clint said quickly changing the topic. I smiled softly nodding my head. He really was good at that.

"Yeah, that's my fault. Apparently I said I liked movies just before passing out..." I said folding my arms over my chest. I tried to make it sound like a joke but it came out more seriously than I wanted it to.

"Are you ok?" Clint asked watching carefully. I felt his gaze lay heavy on me, and for some reason I felt nervous. _What the hell? Why are you nervous?_

"I woke up with the worse hangover ever, but I'm tough." I smirked brushing it off. I didn't want to worry him. I never wanted anyone to worry about me.

"Good to hear Flynn." Clint said nudging me with his shoulder. Something about that simple action, it made my heart race a little. I realised in that moment I had missed him the few days he was away more than I had realised. _Why am I missing this guy? I barely know him and he's only baby sitting me. Flynn get a grip._ I nodded and cleared my throat.

"I need to go to the lab." I stated softly, making my brain focus on anything but how tight his t-shirt was.

"Mind if I walk you?" Clint asked a crooked smile on his face. I nodded and we started to walk down the corridor. "So have I missed much?" He asked running a hand through his hair. He really did look tired and I started to think there had been a few more _lucky shots_ on his body.

"Well, um lets see..." I pondered looking up at the ceiling. "Bruce is talking to me now. That's nice." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good." He nodded glancing at me as we walked.

"Tony thought it would be funny to put a spider on Pepper's laptop." I rolled my eyes. "He didn't laugh so much when we put it in his bed." I smirked remembering how he screamed like a little girl.

"We?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Me and Steve." I said without thinking. "Oh yeah, I moved into an apartment up here." I smirked turning to Clint and catching a second of some emotion flash through his eyes before a smile appeared on his lips.

"Really? Which one?" He asked with the same crooked smile again.

"6, the one near the end of the corridor." I explained, pointing backwards.

"I'm in 5." Clint volunteered then shook his head. "Looks like we're neighbours." He added with a warm smile.

"Does." I smiled as we reached the door to the labs. "My stop." I said nodding to the door. "See you for the film?" I asked sounding a little too hopeful. _What are you doing? Idiot._

"Yeah, just need a shower. Catch you later Flynn." Clint said giving me a quick wave before walking off. I sighed shaking my head as I walked into the lab where Tony and Bruce were working. I felt like a love sick puppy and it frustrated me slightly.

"Everything ok?" Bruce asked as I sat on the table, rolling up my sleeve.

"Yeah..." I sighed thinking how I was acting around Clint. I barely knew the guy. _You're probably just you know, lonely. It must have been three months since you've been with a guy. Longer since you had a relationship. That's all it is. Yeah you're just lonely. He's kinda mysterious and cute. You can't not look at good looking guys. I mean you are surrounded-_

"Flynn?" Bruce said tapping my leg. I jumped slightly.

"Sorry?" I asked looking clueless at Tony and Bruce. The pair shared a smile that said they were thinking the same thing.

"She was thinking about a boy." Tony teased walking over to me.

"Shut up Tony." I replied shaking my head, but I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"Ooh she was!" Tony squealed as he passed Bruce a needle. I just rolled my eyes as Bruce wiped my arm. "Who was it? Do we know him? Was it Cap?" Tony asked like a gossiping school girl.

"Tony, please." Bruce sighed getting ready to take some of my blood.

"How's the search for my past going?" I asked changing the topic as I felt the needle go in. I hissed a little at the sharp scratch.

"Well..." Tony sighed scratching the side of his head. "It's not." He admitted looking at a screen behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Bruce put a plaster on my arm.

"I'm hacking into every data base we can think of. Looking for a match to your description." Tony sighed looking confused. "You're not anywhere." He added looking very puzzled.

"We tried the social security, birth records, death records. Every data base you should be in." Bruce added as he put the vile of my blood in the fridge.

"So what? I'm not really human?" I asked confused. I knew I should have popped up somewhere. It was logical that somewhere I would be there. Somewhere.

"No you are very much human." Bruce corrected me as I hopped off the table, rolling my sleeve down.

"Ok so why can't you find me?" I asked confused. I knew I should have been worried about not being found, but a small part me was glad I was still a mystery. Like I knew it wouldn't be so simple to find me.

"Maybe you just weren't born in America. We're going to expand the search." Bruce explained locking the fridge with a code. Tony was still stood there watching me with a goofy smile.

"What?" I sighed as he lent closer to me. On instinct I lent closer too.

"Who were you thinking about Smurfette?" Tony asked with a giggle. I fought the urge to slap him for calling me Smurfette, because honestly, I liked having a nickname. I took a deep breath and gave him the sweetest smile I could muster.

"I was thinking about you, big boy." I added with a wink. Bruce let out a chuckle as Tony stood there actually speechless for once. Suddenly Steve walked into the lab. Both me and Tony stood up straight. The smirk plastered on my lips as Tony cleared his throat.

"I thought the film night started at 8?" He asked looking at us all confused.

"It did Cap, just running late." Tony said walking past me, trying his best not to make eye contact with me.

"We just needed some of Flynn's blood." Bruce added with a chuckle as we walked over to him.

"My bad." I said smiling to Cap.

"It's ok. I just want to get this Star, Wars over with." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked slightly worried about the film and it was just another sweet thing about him.

"Don't worry it's not all bad Steve." I said rubbing his arm as we all walked out of the lab.

* * *

We walked into the living room of the tower and Clint and Natasha were already there. Natasha was curled up on the sofa, her red hair still damp from a shower. She was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. Clint was matching Natasha, right down to the damp hair, t-shirt and bottoms. It was kinda scary in a way. They were talking softly as we walked in. Clint laughing at what Natasha was saying. They turned to us and I smiled as we piled in. Tony bounced down the other side of Natasha putting his arm around her.

"Miss me Spidey?" He smirked, Natasha simply rolled her eyes and elbowed Tony making the rest of us laugh. Bruce took the space next to Clint sighing as he sat down.

"Looks like it's the floor Cap." I sighed as the sofa was full.

"We can move if you want." Bruce offered looking completely comfortable.

"No, I don't mind, as long as you don't?" I asked looking up at Steve. He smiled at me shaking his head.

"Not at all ma'am." He replied as Tony threw a few hundred cushions at him. "Thanks." He said dryly catching them all.

"No probs Cap." Tony smirked wiggling to get comfortable. I hid a snigger as we set the pillows down on the floor and sat down getting comfy. I laid with my legs stretched out in front of me, my back leaning on a small coffee table. Steve sat down next to me, slightly awkwardly at first until he moved around to get comfy.

"You'd think a guy like Tony Stark would have more sofas." I teased as we got comfy on the floor.

"I heard that." Tony joked softly as the light dimmed and the film began. Tony had lined up the original three films. We sat in the dark watching it, everyone commenting on bits as it went on. Most of us just explaining things to Steve. By the end of the third film I was resting my head on Steve, fighting to keep my eyes open. The film came to an end and I stretched. I moved softly, hearing Cap's steady breathing in my ear. I turned to look at everyone else. Bruce had fallen asleep hugging a small pillow. Natasha was fast asleep on Clint with his arm wrapped around her, protectively, his head resting on hers. I looked away, because I felt like I was peeping on a private moment.

"You still up Flynn?" Tony whispered softly and it was then I saw him move.

"Yep, just you and me." I whispered back with a smile as I stood up.

"Want a drink?" He asked standing too. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen where he poured us both a glass of whiskey.

"I didn't think you meant this." I said holding up the glass and swirling the liquid in the glass.

"If you want something else..." Tony motioned to the kitchen behind him. I shook my head and we took seats around the counter top. I took a small sip of the liquid and remember how much I loved the burn. "So, I was thinking..." Tony stated breaking the silence.

"Ouch! Must hurt." I joked as he gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Funny Smurfette." He rolled his eyes. "I want to try something. An experiment."

"Ok... why does this sound potentially harmful to my health?" I asked smirking as we both took a sip of our drinks.

"Because it could be." Tony shrugged. "I want you to try and bring the tesseract energy to the surface. Use it and see if we can get you to control it."

"Control it? We don't even know what it will do. What I could do." I sighed running a hand through my hair. I hopped off the stool and walked towards window. The city was beautiful in the night, just lots of lights in the pitch blackness.

"That's why it's called an experiment." Tony said turning on the stool to face me. I took another sip of the whiskey. I turned to him leaning on the window.

"Do you think I could control it?" I asked tilting my head to one side as I swirled the whiskey in it's glass. I looked up and Tony was really thinking about it.

"You survived a crushing by the Hulk. You were hit with an interstellar power and just blacked out. You are showing no signs of harm by having the power inside you. Honestly Flynn, I don't know. But I do know you probably should be dead by now, and your not. It shows me your strong. Maybe strong enough to make this work." He said seriously before downing the rest of the whiskey. "That or it will go horribly wrong and we're all dead. I haven't finished running the Math yet." He joked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You fill a girl with so much confidence." I teased downing the rest of my drink and heading to the sink. Tony got up from the stool and headed for the door.

"You can do it Flynn. I know you can." He said before walking out. I sighed putting my glass into the sink.

"You might, but I'm not so sure." I muttered softly to myself as I looked at my hands.

"When did the film end?" Steve asked walking in looking like he had just woken up. His eyes were full of sleep, his hair messy and out of place. I smirked at him shaking my head.

"Not long ago Cap." I smiled heading to the door. Steve just followed me as we walked towards the apartments. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked softly forcing myself not to yawn.

"They were... _interesting_. I think me and Stark have very different opinions of _classic_ though." Steve laughed a little as he thought about it. Steve's laugh lit up his whole face, making him look just like a kid at times.

"Interesting can be good sometimes." I smirked as we reached his door. Steve took a moment to look at me and nodded.

"It can indeed Miss Flynn." Steve smiled widely.

"Please call me Flynn." I asked shaking my head.

"I can't help it ma'am." Steve shrugged with a sly grin on his lips.

"Ok, what about a nickname? Like Smurfette Tony likes to call me." I asked tilting my head to one side.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to like it too much." Steve pointed out. I half shrugged making a 'meh' sound.

"I don't mind it, just I'd prefer something else." I admitted with a soft smile. Steve thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Ok, what should we call you?" He asked smirking at me, his eyes wide with the thought of coming up with a good nickname.

"I don't know, I've never had to think of a nick name for myself before." I joked making us both laugh. Steve studied me for a few minutes trying to come up with a good name. His eyes doing a once over of me, then focusing on my eyes.

"Wonder." He announced with a proud smile. "How about Wonder? Like the song." He asked and I felt a warm smile cross my lips. Something stirred inside me, a warm feeling. The feeling of safety.

"Wonder. Yeah, I like that. I like it a lot Cap." I smiled up at the taller man.

"Ok, Wonder, it is." He said as I hugged him unexpectedly. He was stiff at first but then I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. His covered me, almost like when you're a child having a hug. It was such a nice, warm, safe feeling that I almost didn't want to pull apart.

"I love it." I whispered pulling apart as Clint wondered down the hall, rubbing his eyes. He saw us and stood up straight. The awkwardness plastered all over his face.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise..." He muttered looking anywhere but at us as he walked past.

"Barton, it's not like that." Steve tried to explain but all he got was a wave as Clint continued to walk down the hall, with his head down. Steve let out an exhausted sigh and shook his head, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"I'll try to fix this before Tony finds out. Night Cap." I said turning to walk after Clint.

"Night Wonder." He smirked at the nickname as did I, as I walked down the corridor. I jogged a little to catch Clint up. The man could move fast when he wanted to.

"Hey, wait up Robin Hood!" I joked catching up to him close to our rooms. "That, um that wasn't what it looked like." I said nodding back to Steve's room. Steve long since entering his room.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. We're all grown ups here." Clint said ruffling some of his hair. He looked sleepy and the bruise under his eye was changing to a deeper brown colour.

"I know, but it's not. We're just friends." I sighed as we reached our doors. _Why are you so desperate for him to understand? It didn't mean anything and- Ok I get it now. You like him Flynn, your crushing on him... _

"Ok." Was all Clint said before letting himself into his room. I groaned knowing that it wasn't just OK, I let myself into my room and sighed leaning on the door as I closed it.

"Ok my ass." I huffed pushing myself off the door and heading straight to bed.

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night, I just couldn't sleep. I groaned shaking my head as I pulled myself out of the bed and slipped on some shorts. I was wearing a vest top already. I made my way back to the kitchen and sat, looking out into the city. _So Flynn you're wide awake, and we can pretend it's all about the shock and confusion to do with the smurf hands. But let's face it, you're crushing. Big time. On a man who appears to have someone. Awesome choice, yet again Flynn. Three years and you have yet to have a crush on a guy who isn't 'complicated'. _I sighed running a hand through my hair then bringing them straight out in font of myself. _Tony wants to test these puppies, see if I can control them. Well, you know I'm sure I could if I just tried..._ I squinted at my hands, hoping they would burst out into the blue ora. My eyes were nearly closed as I glared at my hands, willing myself to make them turn blue. "Come on. Come on. Come on." I muttered impatiently. After twenty minutes I gave up with a rather exaggerated sigh, rubbing my hands on my shorts as I looked out into the city. The sky was deep blue with the stars scattered across the sky. It really was beautiful. _I think I could sit here all-_ The sound of feet padding against the solid floor broke me from my thoughts as I turned to see Clint walk straight to the fridge and pull two bottles of water out before quickly closing the door and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Flynn?!" He asked shocked, blinking a few times. "What are you doing sitting there?" He asked walking over to me. As he walked over I noticed he was just wearing sweat pants,his toned chest on display, his hair was messy, sticking out in different directions and he looked a little sweaty.

"I um..." I stumbled over my words as I glanced at his well toned chest. "I couldn't sleep." I admitted forcing myself to make eye contact with Clint.

"Nightmare?" He asked leaning on the side of the counter, putting one bottle down and opening the other, taking a long sip.

"Nope, just can't sleep." I said pulling myself onto my feet. "It's late I should probably try and sleep." I muttered walking over to him.

"You know, if you can't sleep, you can always come knock on my door." Clint offered as I reached him. I smirked letting my mouth work faster than my brain.

"But then I might interrupt you and Natasha." I blurted out, instantly regretting it. Clint's eyes widened, then darted away from me as he stood up straight. Before I could apologise Clint cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I... it's not like that." Clint said stumbling over his words.

"Ok." I sighed deciding to leave the room, and Clint before I said something worse. I heard Clint mumble something as I walked out of the kitchen. I made my way up to my room and as I reached my room Natasha popped her head out of Clint's room looking worried.

"Flynn." She said looking from me and down to the corridor, a flash of worry quickly replaced by the cold assassin look she always had. "Have you seen Hawkeye?" She asked carefully.

"He's in the kitchen, getting you a bottle of water I think." I mumbled walking to my room. I closed the door and sighed resting my head against the door. "Idiot, you complete freaking idiot!" I growled and felt my hands tingle. As I looked down, sure enough they had turned into blue and were glowing. "Oh yeah now you work." I huffed shaking the ora away as I headed to bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank everyone who has constantly alerted and read! Big shout outs to those who reviewed! Thank you TenebrisSagittarius, Theta-McBride, Mushroomking98, Cara Tala, IAmCaptainAwesome, 8. B. R. Adford and w8ing4rain! Also big shout out to the two guest reviewers J and oompa loompa!  
Hope you enjoy this guys!

* * *

In the morning my mood hadn't brighten much. The lack of sleep and realisation that I had a crush on yet another guy out of my reach meant I was grumpy to say the least. I got dressed into some dark jeans and a faded rock t-shirt before making my way to breakfast. As I walked in Bruce was making some coffee, Steve was sat munching on some toast. When he saw me he waved me over. I nodded sulking over to the space next to Steve.

"Morning, Wonder." Steve said beaming at me. I had to smile, the guy was just so cute sometimes.

"Morning Cap." I said slowly loosing my smile as Bruce came to sit down too, passing me a cup. "Thanks Bruce." I sighed looking down into the cup.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked nudging me slightly. I looked up to answer when Natasha and Clint walked in both in uniform.

"Guys do we have any cereal left?" Natasha asked as Clint grabbed an apple, biting into it as he walked over to me.

"Flynn, Stark wants me to take you to his warehouse on the outskirts of the town." Clint said swallowing his bite. He never looked me in the eyes before he turned and went to lean against the sink, eating his apple.

"Sounds like you're in for a full day." Steve said softly leaning closer to me. I took a sip of my drink and nodded, clearing my throat.

"I'm being a lab rat." I stated looking back down at the cup.

"He's testing on you?" Steve asked and I could hear the worry and anger in his voice. I looked up and saw him giving Bruce a hard look.

"Whoa!" Bruce said throwing his hands up. "I didn't know until this morning."

"What are you planning to do to her?" Steve asked as a hand turned into a fist. I sat up straight putting my hand over Steve's making him look at me.

"We're testing this power inside of me. It's ok, I'm willing to try." I said knowing all too well that everyone was watching us.

"But, it's dangerous, right doc?" Steve asked looking from me with the big baby blues, to Bruce. I'm glad he looked away because the begging in his eyes were starting to make me rethink the whole testing idea.

"It could be. We still don't know what the power could do." Bruce explained pushing up his glasses.

"And you're willing to risk _her_ life on it?" Steve asked gritting his teeth. I hadn't expected anyone to react this way about the experiment. I didn't feel like I was considered so close to them, to Steve.

"Steve-" Bruce started to say when Natasha cut him off.

"Cap, she's carrying a bomb within her. The power is greater than anything on this planet. You saw it rip a hole in space. What it did to _people close to us_. She is just as dangerous to us, than any experiment would be to her." Natasha explained holding a bowl of cereal in one hand a spoon in the other. She gave me a hard look while eating, something that was impressive and scary at the same time.

"That may be the case ma'am, but I'm sure all of us here would rather Mr Stark didn't poke the bear with a stick." Steve said with a set jaw. Both of his hands were in fists now and he was sounding on the brink of losing it.

"Steve, it's just not that simple. If we want to know how to extract the power from her, we need to know how it works." Bruce said calmly, trying to defuse the situation and make it make sense to everyone.

"By testing on her? How is that the right thing to do?" Steve asked shaking his head firmly.

"Sometimes we can't always do the right thing Steve." Natasha jumped in, before shoving a spoon full of food into her mouth.

"What if you kill her? Hurt her and she releases so much energy that she becomes this bomb?" Steve asked genuinely concerned about me.

"Then-" Bruce started to say, stumbling over the right words.

"I put her down." Clint said plainly, stopping the conversation dead. Everyone looked at him, including me. He just finished his apple and dropping it in the bin. "Ready to go Flynn?" Clint asked clapping his hands together. The tension in the room tripled and I didn't know what to do.

"You'll _put her down_? She isn't an animal Barton! She's a human being!" Steve yelled getting to his feet, the whole time Clint stood perfectly still, arms folded as he watched Steve burst.

"If she becomes a threat, I'll stop her. Its my job Rodgers, it's _all our jobs_." Clint said as Steve got in Clint's face. Everyone darted to the men, Bruce standing in the middle, Natasha whispering something in Clint's ear and I tugged on Steve's arm.

"Guys, come on." Bruce sighed as he stood in the middle. "Let's not make the Other Guy make an appearance huh?"

"Steve, please calm down." I said softly, tugging his arm. The pair shared a death glare for a few minutes when Steve finally sighed and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Miss Flynn." Steve said looking down at me.

"It's ok Captain." I said with a small smile. "It's nice to know someone cares." I said rubbing his arm slightly.

"You could get hurt." Steve stated plainly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Yeah, but I have to try. I'm not going under, I'm full of light, I'm full of-" I said softly, so that only we could hear.

"Wonder." Steve said finishing my sentence, a soft smile on his lips matching mine.

"Got in one." I said taking a step back from Steve and brushing my t-shirt down. I stood up straight and looked over at Clint.

"Let's go Agent Barton, we wouldn't want to keep Tony waiting." I stated dryly walking out of the room before anyone else could speak.

* * *

The ride to Tony's warehouse was less than comfortable. I sat in the passenger seat silently as Clint drove, his eyes would dart to me now and again but he never spoke to me. The tension in the car was nearly as bad as in the kitchen and I started to wonder if my hands would burst into blue. We pulled up and I climbed out before Clint could. I stretched looking around and seeing just how alone we were.

"You need to talk to your _boyfriend_." Clint said from just behind me. I never heard him get out of the car, or walk up behind me, but he was there. I slowly turned, tucking my hands into my back pockets.

"Boyfriend?" I asked smirking.

"Steve." Clint stated without smiling. I tilted my head to one side and laughed a little to myself.

"Even _if_ he was my boyfriend, I have no intention of _talking_ to someone who sticks up for me." I said looking at him dead in the eyes. His grey eyes swirled as he glared at me.

"He's not thinking with a rational brain." Clint stated folding his arms over his chest as his finger twitched.

"So it's rational to threaten to kill someone?" I asked getting more than a little annoyed with his attitude.

"You have the potential to take over the minds of the worlds greatest heroes, rip a hole in space and blow up half the planet. I don't think it's irrational to be prepared for it all to go wrong." Clint replied keeping his tone even, but something flickered in his grey eyes.

"What are you really scared about Agent Barton?" I asked walking over to him and closing the gap between us. I wasn't going to let his size advantage make me back down. I always stood my ground.

"I'm not scared of much, Flynn." Clint replied with a snarkey smile.

"Yeah, I believe that Barton, but you might wanna double check that super secret training manual because you're eyes are giving you away." I retorted never looking from the grey orbs that had green swirling within them. Clint's jaw tightened as he looked into my eyes, searching them for something.

"Legalos, Smurfette! Well don't you both look just about ready to kill?" Tony said in his chipper tone as he walked over to us. I took a step back from Clint but continued to look into his eyes until Tony was level with us. "Bruce warned me about this morning." Tony added clapping his hands.

"Do I need to be here Stark?" Clint asked, slowly turning his head to Tony.

"Fraid so Hawk, Fury stated that Flynn must be always with a SHIELD agent." Tony said clapping Clint on the shoulder before putting his arm around my shoulders. "Come on Smurfette, you're going to love this!" Tony said leading me into the warehouse. "There's perch for you Feathers!" Tony said waving his hand behind himself as we walked in. The whole warehouse was decked out with padding and machines. A massive perspex box sat in the middle of the room with some things inside it. It looked like an adult size play pen.

"Well, this looks..." I trailed off as Tony smirked at me.

"I know right?! How awesome is this going to be?" Tony asked leaning me to the box.

* * *

Half the day nothing had happened. No matter how hard I tried I hadn't managed to make the tesseract energy come up. I was starting to think that it had all just vanished on me. Bruce walked in with a cup of coffee, sitting on a chair next to Tony.

"How's Steve?" I yelled from my perspex box. It wasn't really perspex, but it looked like it. Tony said that it would hold in the power and prevent anyone from getting hurt. If his calculations were correct.

"Cooled down now." Bruce replied hitting the intercom button. "Although I think Clint should avoid him for a few more hours. How's it going?" Bruce asked sipping on his drink.

"I can't make it happen." I sighed pushing the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Well what were you thinking about the last time it happened?" Tony asked half chewing on a sandwich. I thought about it,_ Clint... let's not say that in front of Tony, Flynn._

"Hulk." I admitted looking over at Bruce. "But I'm past that now." I added quickly as I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Well what about him?" Tony asked still chewing his food as he spoke.

"I... I was mad...confused by finding out Bruce and Hulk were the same person." I admitted shaking my head.

"Try getting mad, works for Mr Anger Management." Tony said finally swallowing his food.

"Ok, I'll try." I sighed sitting down in the middle of the box and closing my eyes. _Get mad. Easy. I mean I should be beyond pissed that I can't remember who I am... But I'm not. I'm kinda at peace with that. Ok, plan two. Hulk. He turned your life upside down and inside out. Get mad at him. But it's Banner and he is such a good man. Flynn! This is not helping! Get mad! Mad, mad, mad... The Hawk. I can feel his eyes on me right now... He's hurting over something. I know it. Sleeping with Natasha who hates you and is giving you attitude over Steve._

"Smurfette, time is money." Tony teased and I opened my eyes rolling them. As I did I sighed looking up and caught Clint watching me from the rafters. His eyes locked straight onto mind. _He's hurting bad... maybe Natasha gives him what he needs to get up each day. I just wish... I want to help him._ I felt the tingle in my hands, the odd warm feeling in my stomach. I looked down as the blue sparked and covered my hands. The blue smoke wavering in the air around my fingers.

"Flynn, you ok?" Bruce asked through the intercom.

"Yeah, I think." I said standing up and looking down at my hands. "I need a little more, come on..." I muttered to myself taking a deep breath. The blue flashed again and the ora, the smoke travelled up my forearms.

"Keep it going, we're recording all we can." Tony announced through the intercom. I started to feel weaker, my head started to spin. I had pushed myself too far, I knew it.

"I can't hold it much longer..." I said holding onto the blue ora for as long as I could.

"Don't over do it! Let it go out if you need to." Bruce said as his voice became distant in my mind. I fell onto my knee's closing my eyes as I tried to banish the blue. I doubled over as the pain began to get worse.

"Don't pass out Flynn. Not now... hold it together." I squeezed my eyes tightly as I felt the warmth leave my stomach and tingle go from my hands. I was panting hard as I opened my eyes and wanted to jump back. Inches from me was Clint, I had no idea how he got in, but as he put his hand on my cheek my heart raced for a whole new reason.

"Are you ok?" He asked so softly, his grey eyes swirling with the same worry I saw before. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and searched my eyes for an answer. I took a few deep breaths and nodded, catching my breath.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said as the Tony and Bruce ran in to check me out.

* * *

We all headed back to the tower and I went straight to my room. I needed some time alone, some time away from Barton's eyes on me, everyone's eyes on me. I closed my door and collapsed on my bed closing my eyes.

"What the hell?" I sighed out to myself as I thought about the day. Tony and Bruce said that they had collected a lot of data and that it would take a couple of days to work through. Tony suggested I tried to continue to bring the ora on, but only in the warehouse where it was safe. To that Bruce and Barton had glared and Tony had quickly abandoned that idea. With my eyes closed all I could see was Clint's eyes. The worry, the grey with green swirling as he looked deep into my own, searching my soul it felt like. _Stop obsessing! He was probably making sure that you weren't going to explode. He has Natasha. He isn't looking for anyone else. Get over it Flynn._ I groaned agreeing with my mind when I heard a knock at the door.

"Jarvis, who is it?" I asked, hoping to avoid Tony if he was planning to beg me to try more.

"It is Captain Rodger, Miss Flynn. Would you like me to tell him you are busy?" Jarvis asked and I had to smile. Jarvis was more human than some people I knew.

"It's ok Jarvis, thanks." I sighed pulling myself up and walking over to the door. I opened it and Steve was stood there nervously. "Hey Cap." I said taking a step to the side so that he could walk in.

"Wonder, how are you feeling? Bruce told me what happened." Steve said playing with his hands as he talked. Steve stood by my sofa and waited for me to answer.

"I'm ok Cap, each time it happens I get a bit better at handling it. Are you ok?" I asked leaning on the back of the door. Steve looked at me like a deer stood in headlights.

"I was worried about you." He admitted softly, looking down at his hands before looking back up at me.

"Shucks Steve, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm a fighter, remember?" I asked with a small smile. Steve returned the smile nodding a little.

"I know, I remember. It's just, when Barton said..." Steve took a deep breath. "I wanted to hurt him. I know that's wrong. I know he's only doing his job like a good solider." Steve started to ramble slightly.

"Steve, look things in the kitchen escalated way too fast this morning, but I don't blame you for sticking up for a friend." I admitted softly. Steve walked over to me so that he was standing in front of me. He looked deep into my eyes, taking my hands in his.

"You've become a close friend Miss Flynn." Steve said bending down and kissing my cheek softly. "I don't want to loose you." He added looking straight into my eyes. The love shining through. My heart was racing at being kissed but I knew I just didn't feel that way about Steve. I took a deep breath as he took a step back.

"Steve you're a great guy-" I started to say when he just nodded.

"I've heard it before ma'am." He said cutting me off with a chuckle. "Though that was when I was a lot different. Is, is there someone else?" He asked with massive baby blue eyes.

"No. I just... I'm pretty messed up at the moment. I don't know who I am. I have this power inside me and I just moved in with super heroes. I know now isn't the time to start a relationship. I'm sorry Steve, can we still be friends?" I asked honestly.

"Of course." Steve said suddenly pulling me into a hug. I let out a heavy sigh as I hugged back, glad that I hadn't ruined our friendship. Steve left and I decided to call it a night. The day had been rough enough for me.

* * *

I woke again in the middle of the night, I was starting to wonder if the tesseract energy within me meant I would only need a little amount of sleep. I pulled on some shorts and headed to the kitchen for a drink of tea. As I walked past the living area I heard the TV on. I popped my head in and saw Clint sat there with a bottle of water in hand watching infomercials.

"I don't think we need a steam mop." I joked making him turn around to see me.

"You never know with Tony. He likes to make a mess." He replied with a small smile.

"True." I nodded walking over to the side of the sofa.

"Can't sleep again?" He asked watching me, his eyes taking in my clothes then returning to my face.

"Nope, I need to ask Bruce about it. What about you?" I asked looking around for any sign of Natasha.

"Tasha's asleep, in her own room." Clint sighed as I looked back at him. "I didn't wake her tonight."

"So why are you up this late?" I asked sitting on the arm of the sofa, my feet on the cushion you normally put your bum on.

"You know I think we should borrow Tony's credit card and order some stuff." Clint said turning to face the TV again. I sat there and watched him for a few seconds trying to work him out.

"You know, everyone gets nightmares." I said softly when his head snapped over to me. I put my hands up in surrender. "I was just-"

"They're more than nightmares. They're memories of what I did." Clint said cutting me off, all the emotion gone from his voice. But I did notice his grip on the water bottle get tighter.

"What you did?" I asked confused. He blinked and shook his head.

"Maybe we could buy the place more cups, it's like whenever I go for my cup it's missing. Have you noticed that?" He asked changing the topic, his attention turning to the TV once again. I sat there and let out a small sigh.

"Whatever you did, you made it out alive with your memories. I just wish I could remember, even if it was the bad stuff." I admitted looking down at my toes. "I wish I knew my first name. My birthday. Who I had a crush on when I was a teenager. What my parents looked like. How I got this small scar on my left knee." I said running a finger over the almost invisible scar. "Anything..." I muttered to myself when Clint put his own hand over mine. I looked up and met his eyes.

"Sometimes we need to forget who we were, so that we can become the person we should be." He said softly, his thumb rubbing over my finger.

"What if I don't like who I turn into?" I asked just as soft as he talked. My eyes never leaving his grey orbs. Clint suddenly moved back and I looked utterly confused until I heard footsteps in the corridor. A few seconds later Pepper walked in, yawning as she looked at the pair of us.

"Can't sleep?" She asked leaning on the door frame.

"We're watching infomercials, wanna join us?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"No, I just got up for a glass of water." Pepper said waving a hand. "Don't let him keep you up all night Flynn." Pepper warned a smile on her face.

"I wont. Promise." I said with a soft smile. She gave us both a wave before heading for the kitchen. I sat there watching Clint until I heard Pepper return to Tony's room.

"She's right, I'll keep you up all night." Clint said still watching the TV. I shrugged slipping off the arm of the chair and landed next to him on the sofa.

"I can't sleep, I'm more likely to keep you up." I admitted taking the remote and changing the channel until I found a film.

"I was watching that." He said turning his head to look at me.

"Well, I want to watch... this." I said finding the remake of Ocean's 11 film.

"Really?" He asked arching an eyebrow at me. I plopped the remote down and smiled.

"Yeah, I like it. It's the first film I saw after I was out of the woods." I admitted resting my head on his arm.

"Ok, we'll watch this..." He sighed relaxing back onto the sofa.

* * *

In the morning, when I walked out of my bedroom I found Clint sat on my sofa, playing with a troll. He looked over to me, and shook the purple haired troll around.

"Trolls?" He asked smirking at me. He looked amused by the troll and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, and purple. Two things I like." I said plainly, walking over and taking the troll out of his hands and putting it back on it's place on the shelf. He stood up chuckling at me.

"This place looks like a students room." He smirked as I turned to him.

"Bruce said the same thing." I said squinting at him. "I like it." I huffed folding my arms over my chest. Clint just continued to smile at me. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked resisting the urge to smile back. I had to turn my back to him so that I could smile.

"Bruce and Tony need you at the warehouse asap." Clint sighed. "Plus I wanted to get you out of the building before Steve tries to kill me again." He added trying to joke, but failing.

"I'm sorry about Steve-" I started to say when Clint cut me off.

"He cares about you. I can see it." He sighed, glancing to the floor before looking back at me. "We all do." He added softly, rubbing the back of neck.

"There really isn't anything going on between us though. I mean he's just a friend." I said grabbing my jacket. _Why are you explaining to him? He had NATASHA, hello, remember?! Stop acting like a- _

"We're all adults here Flynn-" Clint started to say heading for the door. I don't know why but him saying that to me again really got to me.

"Stop saying that!" I said throwing my jacket at him out of frustration. The jacket hit him on the back of the head before he turned to face me. He really looked like didn't know what to say, then a smile crossed his lips.

"Ok, no need to get violent. There's nothing between you and Cap. I get it. Ok?" He asked picking up the jacket and holding it out to me.

"Yes." I muttered taking the jacket and slipping it on. I felt my cheeks blush a little but I didn't care.

"Ok, shall we?" He asked opening the door for me. I walked through the door. "Jeez, women." He sighed closing it and shaking his head.

* * *

We drove to the warehouse and when we got out of the car Tony was stood waiting for me.

"Smurfette! Took you long enough, come on." He said taking my hand and practically dragging me back into the warehouse. The place had changed, there were wooden cut outs of people in a range area and some sensors set up near a chair.

"Morning Flynn." Bruce said with a small wave as Tony pulled me over to Bruce.

"Ok what's got you all worked up?" I asked looking at Tony. He looked more excited then when I agreed to the movie night, he was bouncing on the spot.

"We found out what the power does." Tony said beaming at me. I looked between him and Bruce not totally sure how I was meant to react.

"Is it dangerous?" Clint asked appearing at my side. I still never heard him walk up and I forced myself not to jump. The guy was a ninja, I was almost certain of it.

"Well, potentially yes." Bruce said looking at a screen before pushing up his glasses.

"Potentially?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, the tesseract power manifests in two forms within you." Tony said pointing to a graph that didn't make that much sense to me. "The first is a psychotropic level, when just you're hands glow. We think the energy allows you to control others, possibly implant thoughts into their minds."

"Brainwashing like Loki?" Clint asked stiffening up at the thought. I glanced at Clint and I saw his finger twitch at his side. I knew that was his tell, when something got to him, I saw his finger twitch like that.

"Yes Clint." Bruce nodded glancing over at us and pointing to another other graph. "But the second energy spike was more interesting. It's a kinetic energy that builds within your arms. We think you would be able to shoot this energy away."

"Brainwashing and the ability to shoot people with her bare hands?" Clint asked taking it all in. I felt utterly confused, I had no idea how I was meant to react to the news.

"Is that what the range is all about?" I asked nodding to the wooden figures.

"Exactly! We want you to try and fire some energy at them. Maybe try making your hands glow round the machines as well so we can get a better read of the psychotropic energy too." Tony said beaming at me. He really was like a kid at Christmas.

"You realise that she nearly passed out making the kinetic energy right?" Clint asked firmly looking from Bruce to Tony. I glanced at him and he was almost glaring at the pair, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yes, but we think if she fired away the energy, release the build up, she'd be ok." Bruce said giving me a small smile. "All of this would be your choice though Flynn. We want you to be happy doing it." Bruce added giving me the big brown eyes. I could tell he was excited about it all too, the pair were as bad as each other.

"Well we wont find out unless we try it, right?" I asked sighing. I knew I had to try, because the sooner I got the energy out of me, the sooner I could go back to my normal life.

"At a girl!" Tony smirked rushing to his computer and hitting keys. "Let's start with the psychotropic energy, you seemed to bring that on easy enough." I nodded and slipped my jacket off, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Are you sure you want to try?" Clint asked standing shoulder to shoulder with me. I turned to him and smiled. He looked a little worried for me.

"Why? Worried about me?" I joked smirking.

"I don't want Cap to kill me." He admitted smiling back.

"I trust Bruce and he'll make sure Tony doesn't go mental. I want answers, I want to figure out a way of getting rid of this energy." I admitted with a small nod.

"Just, be careful." Clint sighed nudging me slightly.

"I will be, promise." I said walking back to the perspex box where the machines and range was set up.

* * *

Two hours after starting I had my hands glowing blue with the ora with only a little bit of side effects. I felt a little bit sick, but my vision was still clear and if I focused on something other than my hands I could handle it all, just about.

"Ok, so what's this?" Bruce asked holding up a picture of a kite. They were asking me what the pictures were and I had to try and force the answer through my hands. The machines could pick up what I wanted the ora to say. Tony had tried to explain it to me, but my eyes must have glazed over after the first couple of bit science terms.

"Awesome, and what do you do with it?" Tony asked as he and Bruce looked at different monitors muttering between themselves. I thought hard about flying a kite and the pair held up their thumbs to me. It was the nearly hundredth thing they made me go through and I was getting tired.

"I'm done." I sighed shaking my hands and sitting on the floor, crossing my legs under me. "I need a break guys..." I said wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Ok. How about lunch? Then we can try some kinetic energy after?" Tony asked his eyes constantly going over the new information.

"Sure, whatever." I said pulling myself onto my feet and walking out of the box. I walked outside and lent on the car taking in the cool air. I saw Clint walk out with a plate and two cups.

"I felt wrong staying in there. They're getting way too excited about it all." He joked putting the plate on the hood. I picked up half the sandwich and bit into it.

"They are way too excited about it all." I sighed looking out to the barren surroundings. A chuckle escaping my lips.

"You know we need to tell Fury about all this." Clint admitted before taking a sip of his drink.

"Is that going to be a problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I looked over Clint but he was next to impossible to read.

"It depends on what the council say." He replied looking over to me. "They're the one's in charge at the end of the day."

"But Fury wouldn't let them just cart me away right?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"We wouldn't." Clint said plainly. "The Avengers found you, we intend to keep you safe."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked looking into my cup.

"Yeah." Clint shrugged taking another sip of his drink.

"What happened with you and Loki?" I asked looking up and seeing Clint's whole body stiffen. He put his cup down and moved to stand directly in front of me. I noticed his finger was twitching worse than I had seen it do before.

"The power inside you, the power to control minds..." Clint began, wiping a hand over his face as he let out a deep sigh. "It was used on me. When Loki arrived, I was the first to be infected by the tesseract. He put me under his spell and all I focused on was the mission." Clint shook his head as he let out a bitter laugh. "I've always been all about the mission." He admitted softly. He looked away at the surrounding and shook his head again. "I'm a killer, it's part of my job. But Loki used me to kill people on my own side, SHIELD agents. I broke the hellicarrier. I got people close to me killed, I tried to kill Nat..."

"But it wasn't you-" I started to say when his grey eyes darted straight to mine. A dark almost black storm brewing within them.

"It was me Flynn. I did it." Clint admitted before looking away from me again. The guilt laced every word out of his mouth. "Loki gave me the mission and I fallowed it to the letter." His finger was twitching worse than before and I felt the rage build up in me. Loki had forced Clint to kill people, his own team. He made Clint attack the his friends, trying to kill them. I felt so damn angry at Loki for doing this, for controlling someone like that. I felt the power surge within me.

"That bastard." I said gritting my teeth as I stormed past Clint and into the warehouse again. I walked into the box, slamming the door shut as I felt the tingling feeling take over my arms. "Who the hell does that?!" I growled shoving my hands forward, bursting two wooden figures into flames and mess. "Son of a bitch!" I added firing more off at the other figures. In the background I could hear Bruce and Tony yelling to me but I was so mad. So angry that Loki had forced someone to do something so horrible. _How does he sleep at night? The son of a bitch! He's messed up Clint! No wonder he's always up! He must always see their faces. Reliving it over and over! If I ever get my hands on Loki!_  
"Enough Flynn!" Bruce shouted as I saw the last figure explode. I felt dizzy and stumbled back a few steps when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Take it easy." Clint whispered into my ear as he held me as the world stopped spinning. My heart raced with Clint's steady breath on my skin. Bruce and Tony rushed into the room. Clint let me go, but I held onto his arm just in case.

"You destroyed them all! What made you so pissed?" Tony asked with him mouth wide open as he looked from me to the figures. I looked down to the ground, not knowing what to say.

"Loki." I admitted and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! =)


	6. Chapter 6

As always a big BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Mushroomking98, Theta-McBride, Cara Tala and the guest reviewer! I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying this!

* * *

That night like every night I was awake. I was sat in the living room, looking out of the window to the city. The day had taken a lot out of me, but I was finally starting to understand Clint and it was something. _Loki did a real number on him. Forcing him to do stuff against his will. Now they're saying I could do that? I could become like Loki? I could just force people into doing anything..._ I shuddered at the thought shaking my head. _No Flynn, no I wont. I wont become like him, I wont force anyone to do anything like that... I can;t even begin to imagine what its like._ I sat there pondering the way it must feel to utterly lose your free will and believe you wanted to do what ours asked of you. It was a sobering thought to say the least.

"Can't sleep Wonder?" Steve asked walking in wearing a grey shorts and a blue t-shirt. His hair was a mess, and he still had sleep in his eyes. I nodded as he came and sat next to me. Groaning slightly as he sat on the floor.

"What's got you up this late?" I asked softly and he blushed.

"Um...Miss Potts and Tony are Mm..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks turned redder.

"Oh.. OH, oh ok. Yeah I get it." I said realising why he was so red. "Um.. well I'm sure you know it wont last all night." I said trying to be helpful. The smallest of smirks crossing my lips.

"Let's hope." Steve sighed, ruffling his own hair. "Why are you up?" He asked stretching slightly.

"I just don't sleep much. Think maybe the mini coma was enough sleep for me." I half joked, tucking some hair behind my ear. We fell into a silence just enjoying sitting next to each other watching the city at night.

"It's a shame the city was damaged in the attack. It was beautiful." Steve said looking out to the darkened city. We sat there in silence some more until I decided to ask a question. Something that was eating at me since my chat with Clint.

"How did you all deal with Clint trying to kill you?" I asked softly and turned to Steve. He was clearly surprised by the question, his eyebrows nearly touching his hair line. "Um, he told me about it today." I added clearing up the unasked question. Steve nodded a little running a hand over his face.

"I didn't know Agent Barton before he tried to kill us. I just read his record. He is a good solider, a good agent. Natasha vouched for him, and I trusted her. So when I knew we had to try and save him, we tried to save him. Then in battle he proved himself to me. He saved so many people during the attack, he even hurt his leg falling into a building. He called shots and covered our backs. In war, trust is given through actions and he deserved my trust after the attack." Steve explained looking straight into my eyes. "What made you ask that?" He asked before yawning a little.

"I don't know. He looks hurt a lot, I see him, at night, just sat there... thinking about it all." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "You wanna watch some TV?" I asked changing the topic before I got mad and released some of that energy.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by, Steve and Natasha were needed on a SHIELD mission, while Bruce and Tony continued to help me improve my powers. I came on in leaps and bounds. By the end of the second week I could control both powers without any side effects. Clint was still baby sitting me but it had become more like a friendship.

"Just give me it back, and I wont hurt you." I said jumping for the item Tony was waving higher than my head.

"Really? You hurt me?" Tony sniggered waving the photo above his head. It was a photo of Bruce, Tony, Pepper and myself pulling faces in the lab. It meant a lot to me. I stopped jumping for the photo and put my hands on my hips.

"You know, I could _make you_ give me the picture back." I said raising an eyebrow the smile on my face matching my tone.

"Actually, no you couldn't, because you haven't tried before." Tony pointed out pointing a finger at me. It was true, I refused to try and manipulate someone's mind. After seeing the effects with Clint I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Well I could just blow you up then." I smirked as Pepper walked in with a arm full of files.

"Don't blow him up until he's signed these." She joked, kissing his cheek before putting the folders on the table.

"Looks like someone has homework to do, give the photo back Stark." I said jumping for it as he moved it out of my reach again.

"No way Smurfette!" He laughed dangling just out of my reach. Bruce sighed from the table, looking up from his book. Most of the time Bruce was like a father to us, telling us all off and making us behave.

"Give her it back already." He said watching us, a small smile crossing his lips as Pepper came and sat next to him.

"No, why should I? She said my beard looked ugly!" Tony said sounding fake hurt. It was true I had said it was ugly, but only because he joked about how small I was compared to everyone else.

"Truth hurts." I muttered folding my arms over my chest and pouting.

"See!" Tony cried out when something flew past my head and ripped the photo out of Tony's hand, pinning it to the wall. I turned behind me as Clint walked past us both, pulling his blade out of the wall and walking back to me passing me the photo.

"Fury wants to see you, he's in the conference room." Clint said tucking the blade away.

"What? Jarvis?" Tony asked utterly confused by the visitor.

"Agent Barton is correct, Director Fury is waiting in the conference room for Miss Flynn." Jarvis explained.

"How'd he get in?! I upper the security!" Tony cried out as we walked out of the room. I looked down at the photo and smiled, stuffing it into my back pocket.

"Thanks for the photo, we should get you in the next one." I said tapping my hand on my leg slightly nervously. Every time I was alone with Clint I got nervous, I tried to act cool but I wasn't sure it was working.

"I don't really do photos..." Clint shrugged as we reached the conference room. He opened the door for me and I walked in. "Sir." Clint said clearing his throat as Fury looked up at us.

"Miss Flynn, take a seat, please." Fury sighed looking at a folder in front of him.

"Thanks." I muttered sitting next to him. Clint stood by the door waiting for orders.

"Miss Flynn, Doctor Banner and Mr Stark have shown me the reports of your powers." Fury stated looking me dead in the eyes, his serious voice put me on edge automatically. "These powers make you dangerous, very dangerous, do you understand?"

"I do." I nodded, glancing to Clint who was lent on the wall with his arms folded.

"Good." Fury said relaxing into his chair. "It's because your powers have the potential to be so dangerous that the Council and SHIELD have decided to keep you with us permanently." Fury said waiting for my reaction.

"But Doc and Stark are still going to look for a way to get the energy out of me right?" I asked softly. The hope easy to read in my voice and on my face.

"Miss Flynn, I don't fallow all the science, but it appears that it could take a life time to figure out how to remove the energy." Fury stated crossing his hands in front of himself. "In the mean time I want you to stay with the Avengers, work with the power." Something on his face said more than his words. Oddly it was a look I was familiar with, I got hit with deja vu and I knew it what he really meant instantly.

"You mean you want me to become a weapon." I said shaking my head, knowing when I was being used.

"We'd like you to be able to assist in missions one day, yes." Fury stated with a neutral expression. I let out a sarcastic laugh and stood from the chair.

"You think you can just use me. You don't actually care about removing this from me, do you?" I asked shaking my head. My voice raised slightly, but I kept my emotions in check.

"Miss Flynn," Fury said standing up and looming over me. "Let me explain this another way. You either aid us with your specialised skill set, or the Council will hand you over to other interested parties. Parties who will not hesitate to dissect you and test on you. Do I make myself clear?" Fury asked baring down on me. I glared up at the taller man, focusing on his face as I tried my best to put on a killer expression. The kind Natasha used on Tony.

"And if I run?" I asked firmly, not even blinking as I went toe to toe with the Director of SHIELD.

"You would never be free. Everyone would be looking for you." Fury explained, a hint of anger seeping from his words. "I'm sorry if I was giving you the impression you had an option here Miss Flynn. You work for SHIELD now." He said walking out of the room. I stood there and knew my hands were blue. I looked down and sure enough the ora was dancing around. I turned as Clint walked over to me.

"You need to calm down." He said firmly looking me dead in the eyes.

"He just... I've been played. You should never of helped me back in the rubble. You should have just let get killed by the Chitauri." I said shaking away the ora. The rage seeping over every word as I spoke. "I should of just died." I growled.

"You shouldn't say that." Clint said still looking into my eyes.

"Why? Truth is everyone's lives would have been easier if I had just died." I admitted turning my hands into fists. Suddenly I felt so confided, trapped with no way out. "I need to get out of here. I need some fresh air." I huffed, pushing my hair off my face.

"Fury wants you in the tower until you cool down." Clint admitted and I glared at him. A smirk crossed his lips as I glared. "Yeah, that's not going to help. But I have an idea..." He said smiling at me.

* * *

I fallowed Clint and he led me to the roof, he opened the door and I fallowed him. We were at the very top of the building, nothing but gravel and bars letting us know we were still in the building. I walked over to one of the railings and lent my elbows on it, taking a deep breath of fresh air. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze rush past me. _I'm trapped... I'm never going back. Never. And my options aren't brilliant. Run away and have half the world chase after me, or become a weapon for SHIELD like the Avengers. Wow great options. I just wish I could jump off this rail and fly away. I just want to get away... _I opened my eyes and looked over the city, noticing how small the people looked down below. I let out a heavy sigh dropping my head and hunching my shoulders. I felt a hand rub small circles on my back softly. I lifted my head and turned to Clint who just gave me a small smile.

"I came up here a lot after the battle..." He said looking out to the city. "When I wasn't guarding you." He added with a smirk to me. "It helped me clear my head." He added looking back out to the city.

"I can see why..." I sighed dropping my head again. "You ever wish you had a different life?" I muttered into my arms. At first Clint didn't answer me and I just figured he didn't hear me.

"I wish some things had turned out differently, sure. But I have a special skill set, and I use it to help others." Clint shrugged, leaning on the railing next to me, his eyes searching the city. "No, not a different life." He sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I run, everyone hunts me down. I stay here... and I do what? Blow people up? Twist their minds until they tell us everything SHIELD wants to know? Become just like Loki?" I asked pushing myself away from the railing letting out a bitter laugh as I walked to an air vent, sitting on the edge of it. Clint turned to face me, his elbows resting on the railing as he watched me. Those grey eyes taking in my every movement, every look in my eyes.

"You really think you could become Loki?" Clint asked seriously. "You think you could destroy a world just to get some revenge? You think you could make someone kill for you?" He asked watching me.

"No, but-" I started to argue when he cut me off.

"You think you could kill someone for petty revenge?" He asked pushing off the railing and walking over to me.

"No." I shook my head standing as he reached me. He looked deep into my eyes, standing a little closer than he needed to. I wasn't sure if he knew it or not, but he had a way of intimidating people with just a look. I'd seen him do it before without even realising, now I was getting that look.

"You will never become like Loki." He whispered, looking into my eyes. His whole face deadly serious.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, the fear making my voice break as I asked. Clint put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly.

"I wont let you." He whispered back looking to my lips and then back into my eyes. I felt my heart race as he lowered his face to mine. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to crash into mine.

"Agent Barton, Miss Flynn, the others would like to see you in the conference room." Jarvis announced. I had no idea there was any speakers up there. Clint sighed and took a step back tapping his ear as I tried to get my heart under control.

"Why?" Clint grumbled not even looking at me.

"Mr Stark would like to discuss Director Fury's visit. He would also like me to remind you that he does not have eyes up there, yet." Jarvis explained.

"Fine, we're on our way." Clint sighed running a hand through his hair before looking over at me. "We should get going."

"Oh yeah, when Tony calls..." I muttered sarcastically fallowing him down to the conference room.

* * *

We walked into the room and everyone was there. Tony was talking to Bruce and Steve at the head of the table, the latter two had their backs to us. Natasha and Pepper were stood to one side talking, both looked worried. Everyone stopped talking and turned to us as we walked in. Steve was still in his Captain America clothes, his shield resting in one of the chairs. Natasha was in her usual cat suit uniform. Both looked exhausted from their mission.

"Flynn." Tony said with a dark expression on his face. "We know what Fury's said to you."

"Being a weapon for SHIELD isn't my idea of awesome." I sighed walking over to the guys.

"We've looked into it. People, lot's of people, most not friendly want you." Steve explained, he took a deep breath. "Agent Romanov and myself have been trying to figure out how badly these groups wanted you." I looked from Steve to Natasha who just watched me.

"They want you bad." Natasha explained as Clint walked over to them. "They're pretty much willing to go up against nearly anything to get you." I took a step back, leaning on the table. Half of me had hoped that Fury was making that bit up, but seeing my friends faces I knew he wasn't.

"Get me?" I asked in shock. "You mean to experiment on me?" I asked looking between everyone in the room. They all shared the same uneasy look, the answer plastered across their faces.

"Yes." Bruce said grimly.

"Almost anything to get to you." Tony said standing in front of me. "They wont go up against the Avengers." I looked up and met his eyes. "Fury has tried his best to send a message to everyone else, that your off limits."

"That's what you've been doing?" I asked looking between Natasha and Steve.

"We've tried." Steve admitted looking unsure of his results.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked looking over at Natasha.

"Yes, most groups will stay away for as long as your with us." She said with a confident nod.

"You leave us, you leave SHIELD and Flynn, honestly, you'll die." Steve said with his big baby blues.

"Why didn't Fury explain it to me like this?" I asked shaking my head as I folded my arms over my chest.

"The Council wants to use you. Exploit the power within you." Tony said shaking his head as Pepper walked over to him, taking his hand, trying to calm him down. "They love using people." He added bitterly.

"It looks like the only way Fury could get the Council to agree to let you stay with us, and not be shipped off for testing by SHIELD, was to say you would become an agent." Bruce said pushing up his glasses.

"He was trying to keep you safe. We all are." Steve said rubbing my arm. I looked at everyone and they all nodded in silent agreement, even Pepper.

* * *

As always that night I was wide awake. I found my way up to the roof and sat out there in my hoody and jeans. I laid on the floor and looked up to the stars trying to convince myself that I was really free. That I was laid in a field in the middle of no where. The odd siren did break my thoughts but for the most I had made myself believe the lie. _Become an agent, stay alive. Don't and die. It's that simple. If that is simple. I know SHIELD wants to use me, I know when I'm being played. But is being played really worse then being experimented on? I mean I'm trapped either way. But at least here... they have all become friends, a kind of family to me. Bruce and Steve are almost like the parents, keeping everyone in check and making sure they're ok. Tony is the oldest child, spoilt and brilliant all in one stroke. Pepper is his ever determined girlfriend, putting up with his whining and helping when he needs it. Natasha is the cousin you don't always see, but if you got stuck in a fight, she'd have your back. You might not always get along, but when it's down to the wire, you're there. Then there's Clint... he's something completely different._

"Man, the things I could do..." I muttered to myself with a smirk, biting my lip as I thought about the almost kiss we nearly had.

"Do?" A voice asked making me jump out of my skin. I shot up and turned to see Clint sitting on an air vent by the door.

"What is it with you and sneaking up on people?! Really? I could have blasted you or something! Jeez man!" I cried out shaking my head as he laughed at me.

"You wouldn't have hurt me." He said hopping off the vent. I noticed he was in his jogging bottoms and a hoody, his hair looked mattered with sweat, and it was only then that I realised he was up because of a nightmare. Something in my heart twinged seeing him like that, seeing him hurting like that.

"Well, I might have. You don't know that. I'm dangerous, remember?" I muttered pouting and folding my arms over my chest. Clint laughed more shaking his head as he reached me.

"It's a little cold to be out here." He said softly smirking at me the whole time.

"Yeah. I noticed. Why are you out here?" I asked softly, pushing the hair out of my face.

"I needed to escape for awhile." He admitted looking down. The sadness seeping out over every word.

"You want me to leave you to it?" I asked softly as he looked up to me.

"No, you where here first." Clint said softly.

"I can share, my names Flynn, not Stark." I pointed out making him smile a little. "I'll even lay down the other side of the roof so you can have some space." I added.

"I don't mind laying down next to you." He said and then realised how it sounded. His eyes widened as he tried to back track. "I mean on the floor with you. Crap! I'm going shut up now." He said rambling slightly as I burst out into laughter.

"Yeah, crash and burn..." I joked making an explosion noise with my voice and hands.

"Thanks, I noticed." He sighed rolling his eyes as he moved back and laid down. I chuckled laying on the floor next to him, resting my arms behind my head.

"Stars look nice tonight." I said looking up. "You know, I don't know my own name but I could tell you every constellation up there." I sighed. The amount of irrelevant information in my head was amazing, really.

"Really?" Clint asked looking over at me. I nodded and pointed to one.

"Yeah." I said going on to explain different constellations to him.

* * *

I was sat in the living room reading a book Bruce had lent me. The last couple of days everyone had left me alone. Steve had talked to me about becoming a solider and how much good my powers could do. I had been polite and sat, listening to him talk, but honestly I couldn't see how blowing stuff up and controlling minds was a good thing. Ever. So I spent time alone realising that I'd have to become a reluctant agent, a little like Bruce and The Other Guy. I was happily reading when Pepper walked in, as usual a bunch of folders in her arms.

"Oh Flynn, didn't think anyone was in here." She smiled as she dumped the files onto the table.

"I'm just reading, seems to the quietest place at the moment. Bruce and Tony are going over my results some more. Clint and Natasha are in the range, and I think Steve is in the gym..." I mused resting the book on my lap.

"Excellent!" Pepper said looking around making sure she wasn't being watched. She rushed over to the side of me and sat down, looking around again for others watching her. "I need some help." She whispered. _Yeah in more ways than one..._

"With that?" I asked softly, but refusing to whisper.

"Steve's surprise birthday party." Pepper whispered back.

"I didn't know it was his birthday." I said confused. I knew everyone had a birthday, even Super soldiers, but it never clicked with me.

"It's in two weeks. I have this brilliant plan, well Tony doesn't think it's brilliant, but he's not always the brightest bulb." Pepper continued to whisper, constantly looking around.

"Peps you're rambling." I smirked at her. She stopped and looked at me, nodding in agreement.

"I am. Thank you." She whispered with a quick nod.

"Welcome. So what's this plan?" I asked softly, closing the book and putting down by the side of me.

"I thought we could all get dressed up in 1940's clothes, the hair, the dresses and suits. You know just like Steve's used to." Pepper whispered the light in her eyes and the smile on her face showed me just how much she wanted the idea to work. "I thought we could hire a band and have like a dance for his party."

"That actually sounds amazing." I smiled really loving her idea. "What do you need from me?" I asked. It was the perfect distraction from all the SHIELD weight on my shoulders. Plus Steve was probably the closest thing to a best friend I had around the place. I wanted to make his birthday special.

"Well I know Director Fury wont allow you to leave here. Not until he's completely satisfied you wont run away." Pepper rambled, telling me things she wasn't suppose to know.

"Peps, um, the avengers stuff is meant to be secret." I pointed out and she just shrugged.

"You think Tony can keep his mouth shut?" She asked arching an eyebrow at me. I chuckled shaking my head.

"Not around you, no." I smiled.

"Exactly. Well anyway, I thought we could have the party in the gym, it's big enough and it'll look nice. I was wondering if you could help me decorate it?" Pepper asked me beaming at me. There was something about Miss Pepper Potts, she made it next to impossible to refuse her. She was so nice and kind, but had enough back bone to stand up to people, even Tony. She was the only one he really listened to.

* * *

The two weeks flew by, between helping Pepper pick things out, looking for the perfect gift for Steve and starting my SHIELD training I had no time to myself. Clint and Natasha volunteered to become my teachers, there was so much to learn. Not just weapons training but tons of paper work. They were tough teachers, not letting me get away with anything. Especially Natasha, she was all too serious about my training; she constantly reminded me that not only my life, but others would depend on me being about to do my job. Thankfully Clint did take a lighter approach to teaching, choosing instead to squirt me with cold water in the face every time I got something wrong. I had impressed both of them with how quickly I was picking things up. It was easy for me for some reason. Everything just was logical to me. I was so busy with the training and helping Pepper that I hadn't found Steve a present, nothing seemed right. In the end I had decided to sketch him a picture. It wasn't anything amazing, just a pencil drawing of himself in his costume with his shield. I wasn't happy with it, but I had run out of time. It was the afternoon before Steve's party and I was sat in my own room, supposed to be doing my homework for Natasha when someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it, a pencil holding my hair up, the book open in my hand.

"Well you look very educational Wonder." Steve said as I looked up to him. He was wearing beige pants and a light blue shirt I stepped aside letting him walk in.

"Seriously, who knew being a super spy would require so much homework?" I sighed as we both sat down on the couch. "If Natasha isn't handing out pop quizzes, Clint's trying to blow me up with paint bombs..." I sighed running a hand over my face. Clint had actually set up a paint bomb and told me to defuse it. The only problem was that while I was trying to defuse it, he was hitting me with ping-pong balls. I wasn't allowed to retaliate, I just had to work on the bomb. It had got close to three seconds left before I managed to focus enough to defuse it. Afterwards I threw the balls back at Clint, who hid in the rafters.

"They just want you to be ready. They know how dangerous it is out there." Steve said taking the book and looking over it. I saw his face screw up as he looked at the words and lack of pictures. "Although, I'm not sure how quantum mechanics is going to help with becoming a master spy." He said smiling back at me. I sat there truly impressed that Cap knew just what I was reading.

"That's from Bruce, I asked him about the ora and he lost me after the second sentence." I admitted with a shrug. "Honestly, I get this more than the SHIELD stuff." I admitted taking the book back and adding it to the small mountain on my coffee table. I had more reading there than most libraries, I was sure of it.

"Am I glad I'm just a soldier." Steve joked folding his arms over his chest.

"I bet. So what's brought you here?" I asked rubbing my eyes. The reading was getting to me and I was really looking forward to Steve's party.

"I couldn't find anyone." Steve admitted looking confused and a little hurt. "Pepper and Tony are out having a romantic lunch. Clint is hiding in the rafters somewhere. I'm pretty sure Natasha went back to the hellicarrier and Bruce is locked in the lab."

"Oh so I'm the last on the list huh?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Wonder, come on it's not-" Steve started to explain when he saw the smile on my face. "You're about as funny as Stark." Steve said pushing me softly.

"Hey! I am way funnier than Stark!" I said pushing him back.

"Sure..." Steve said rolling his eyes as we pushed each other a little. It was more like our hands slapping each other than actually pushing but it made us both laugh.

"Miss Flynn, you asked me to remind you of the time." Jarvis announced breaking up our fight.

"Thanks Jarvis." I sighed standing up. "Sorry Cap, I need to get ready for another class." I sighed softly.

"Oh yeah, sure... sorry I didn't know." Steve said getting up looking a little hurt.

"We can hang tomorrow though." I said with a warm smile as we walked to my door.

"Oh yeah. I mean tomorrow sounds great." Steve admitted looking bummed out.

"Yeah, it's not like today's the most important day in the world. It's only Tuesday." I joked as he walked out into the hall.

"Yeah... just Tuesday." He muttered to himself before looking over to me. "Catch you tomorrow Wonder." He said half heartily.

"Yep." I said waving and closing the door, rushing to get changed.

* * *

I rushed to get showered and changed into the dress Pepper had picked out. She had picked everyone's clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded, she had done a good job. I was in a button up purple dress with short shirt sleeves and matching shoes, the dress came past my knee but not too far. I had tied my hair up and managed to put my fringe into like an Elvis quiff. It looked nice for once.

"This is probably the most girly I've been..." I sighed shaking my head before grabbing clutch. "Jarvis can you ask if they are all ready for me to get Cap?" I asked brushing my skirt down. I felt awkward wearing the dress, I preferred trousers but Pepper had insisted all the women wear dresses.

"Miss Flynn, Mr Stark says they are waiting." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks Jarvis." I said walking out of my room and straight down to Steve's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and his mouth fell open.

"Hey soldier," I smirked. "I hear that there's this swell little shindig happening down at the gym, and I was wondering if you'd want to join me?" I asked holding my hand out to him.

"Flynn you look amazing." Was the first words from Cap's mouth before he realised what I asked. "Wait what's happening in the gym?" He asked confused. I laughed shaking my head.

"There's a suit in your bedroom, Pepper put it there. Hurry up and get dressed." I smirked with a wink making him rush into his bedroom and cry out when he found the clothes. Ten minutes later he walked out, his hair gelled perfectly, a soldiers uniform on. I had to smile as he held his arm out for me to take. He looked amazing, just like the old G.I's you see in photos.

"Shall we Miss Flynn?" He asked a million dollar smile on his face.

"I'd love to Captain Rodgers." I said taking his arm as we walked down to the gym. I wobbled a little as I walked in the heeled shoes, but I quickly became used to them. Once we walked in the gym Steve stopped dead taking it all in. The place was decked out like an old dance hall, complete with the big brass band. Tony, Bruce and Clint were wearing smart clothes. Tony in a black pin stripe suit, Bruce in a brown one and Clint in a plain black one all suiting the 1940's style, their hair brill creamed to the max. Pepper was wearing a green dress in a similar style to me and Natasha was wearing a black dress. They looked beautiful and quite girly in a way. There were a few people who I presumed knew Steve from the hellicarrier they all talked about. Everyone was smiling at Steve's reaction. It really was worth all the effort.

"Well, what do you think old chap?" Tony asked as the group moved closer to us.

"This is... incredible." Steve said taking it all in, his eyes roamed the whole place, finally landing on his friends in front of him.

"You like it?" Pepper asked hopefully.

"I love it Miss Potts!" Steve said pulling her into a hug, instantly knowing that she had pulled it all together.

"Happy birthday Steve!" Everyone yelled as the big band started to play.

* * *

The night went on with a lot of dancing. Something I really wasn't great at. Thankfully Steve let me stand on his feet and moved me around the floor. No one noticed and I was just happy he was having a good time.

"You really like to dance huh?" I asked as the song stopped and we headed to the small bar. Everyone was grabbing a quick drink between the songs.

"Sure do ma'am." Steve beamed. He was like a kid at Christmas.

"I'm just glad you're having a great time!" Pepper smiled hugging his arm a little.

"Thank you guys." Steve beamed finishing his drink as the band started up again. "I haven't heard this one in years!" He cried out, his whole face lighting up. I noticed one of the women watching Steve. She looked too shy to come over and ask him to dance, she had been watching us all night. I tugged on Steve's arm making him look over to me.

"The brunette over there, I think she wants to dance with you." I said softly, instantly making Steve look around. As soon as he spotted her, a grin crossed his lips.

"You think?" Steve asked looking back at me.

"Oh, yeah, go dance with her." I said pushing him in her direction as Pepper pulled Tony out onto the dance floor.

"Not again Peps..." Tony cried out as he got lost in the sea of people dancing. This left me Natasha, Bruce and Clint at the bar.

"Care to dance Miss Romanov?" Bruce asked holding his hand out to her.

"You dance doctor?" She asked a smile on her lips.

"I've been known to." Bruce answered laughing a little as she took his hand and led them out onto the floor. I turned to Clint and sighed.

"You wanna dance, or are you going to leave me feeling like the ugly girl at the prom?" I asked with a smirk on my lips. Clint lent on the bar thinking about it for a few seconds. "You're dancing with me." I said dryly taking his hand as he chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm meant to ask you." Clint joked as we got to the dance floor. I could already see Pepper and Tony getting close, Steve and the brunette laughing and Natasha looking impressed at Bruce. I turned back to Clint and shrugged.

"I'm a forward thinker." I joked as he put his hands on my hips and I rested my arms on his shoulders. Clint was the right height to dance with, he wasn't as tall as the other guys, which meant I didn't need to go on my tip toes. We swayed to the music and I sighed moving closer, resting my head on his chest. I felt Clint stiffen for a second before relaxing into it more. The music was nice enough, not really my kind of music, but I enjoyed being in Clint's arms swaying to the beat. I closed my eyes and pretended just for a few minutes that my life wasn't so complicated and that I was really in the 1940's dancing with Clint. It wasn't until I felt the breeze of people moving past me that I realised the music had stopped. I pulled away and gave Clint a warm smile.

"See wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked walking away before he could answer. My heart was racing and I was pretty sure I was blushing. I didn't want Clint to see me like that. We let the other guests give Steve their presents and then waited for them to leave before it was our turn. I had noticed the brunette had given Steve her number asking her to call him soon. I smirked knowing, he was blushing brighter then the red on Ironman's suit. We all gathered around as Steve unwrapped several different gifts. Bruce had bought him the collective works of The Glenn Miller Band, which had earned him a man size hug from Steve. Tony and Pepper had bought him a ton of movies from the time, some Steve had seen, most he hadn't. Tony had even admitted a few were classics by his taste. Natasha had bought him an old style record player for the few records he had with him. Clint bought him a new set of work out weights, commenting that his others were too old to use and should be in a museum. It was my turn and I felt such a cop out. I brought the canvas out from behind the bar.

"Wow do I feel lame now." I joked passing him the canvas. Steve carefully pulled the wrapping paper off and held the picture up. He didn't say anything for quiet a while, studying it. I felt my heart drop realising the picture really was just that rubbish. "I can get you something else, when Fury actually allows me to leave." I said sadly. Steve turned to picture for everyone else to see and they were silent.

"Flynn, it's beautiful." Pepper said breaking the silence. She was beaming at me.

"It's not, I mean there are so many floors in it." I said pointing to the picture.

"I don't see any." Bruce said smiling at me.

"Really? I mean look at the shading there." I said pointing to his hat.

"Flynn, it's perfect." Steve said putting it down and pulling me into a hug. "Thank you." He said hugging me.

"I'm just glad you like it Cap. I signed it for you too. Just in case I was a famous artist before all this." I half joked as he took a step back and smiled at all his presents.

"This has been the best birthday I have ever had. Honestly." Steve smiled at all of us. None of us could say anything to him because he was beaming like a child. He was just so happy with everything that it made us feel great.

* * *

We all went to bed around 3 in the morning and I was actually feeling tired. As everyone peeled away one by one it left me and Clint walking to our rooms.

"He really did look happy." I smiled pulling my hair loose and shaking it.

"Yeah, and Pepper did an great job with the clothes." Clint admitted looking down at the floor.

"You don't look half bad you know." I teased walking and taking the shoes off at the same time. "I have no idea how Pepper and Natasha danced in these.. urgh they killed my feet." I joked holding the shoes in my hand.

"I think you danced pretty well." Clint offered with a shrug.

"You weren't so bad either." I replied with a smile as we reached our rooms.

"You know," Clint said turning to face me as we stood in the hall. "If you wanna go for a drink some time. Out, of here I mean. I could go with you."

"Are you asking me out?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I guess I am." Clint said thinking about it.

"But Fury said I wasn't allowed out." I said softly, leaning on my door.

"I could sweet talk him." Clint admitted with a smirk.

"I bet you could." I smiled as Clint moved to stand just in front of me.

"You know, I can do more than sweet talk." He said softly looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked feeling my heart race.

"Much more." Clint said leaning down, his breath on my skin sending shivers down my spine. My eyes were locked on his and I saw them change from the grey to green, it made my heart flutter seeing the change happen. "Like knowing when I've drunk too much and should really sleep it off." Clint said pulling away and placing a light kiss on my cheek. "Good night Flynn." He said wondering back to his side of the hall.

"Good night Agent Barton, thanks for the dance." I smiled before walking into my room. I slid down my door onto the floor as my heart raced and my legs felt like jelly. I couldn't believe how close I was to kissing Clint. _Maybe he isn't with Natasha like that? Twice he went to kiss you now Flynn! Twice! People don't make the same mistakes twice. Oh god what would it be like to feel those lush lips on mine? Have his hands pulled me close and make me feel completely safe within his arms... _I let out a happy sigh, pulling myself onto my feet and making my way over to my bed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long to update, but life has just been uber busy! I know I normally do shout outs, but I've only got a limited amount of time, so just a big thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this! You guys know you make me want to write more!

* * *

_I was stood in the middle of all the broken remains of the city. The cold crisp air pushing past me as I stood isolated in the destruction. I looked around for any sign of life.  
_"_Hello?" I called out, my voice bouncing off building after building. "Anyone here?" I added waiting for an answer. None came. I sighed making my way off the street when I heard someone laughing. I turned around and saw Loki stood there in his green cape._

"_You humans, you really do make the most interesting dreams." He said looking around at our surroundings. I felt the rage build within me, my hands tingling with the tesseract energy. "Oh someone's learnt a new trick. Well done." Loki said patronizingly._

"_You are a monster." I growled feeling the power work it's way up my arms._

"_No, I am a God." Loki said flippantly. "You'd do well to learn the difference."_

"_You killed people. Controlled people against their will." I said glaring at the so called god._

"_Will is an illusion. Surely with the power you have, you can see that now." Loki asked walking slowly towards me._

"_Will makes us who we are." I said raising my arms._

"_It makes you weak." Loki said with damn creepy smile on his pale face. I forced the energy out and it hit target, twice to the body of Loki. He took a step back and shook his head awkwardly._

"_That was refreshing." Loki said looking at me, with no sign of pain._

"_Why didn't that hurt you?" I asked panicking slightly. _

"_I gave you this gift, you weakling. It wont hurt me." He sighed waving his hand out towards me. "You think you control it? I control it! I have always controlled it." He boomed out at me. The man loved the dramatic, that was for sure. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. I turned to see Clint and Natasha. He had her on her knee's a blade to her throat, one hand grabbing her hair. His eyes had a blue haze to them, he looked exhausted. Clint blinked and looked himself as he looked over to me._

"_Help me Flynn, I can't... I can't stop this!" Clint begged me as the blue regained control and he slit her throat._

"_NO!" I screamed out running towards the scene that vanished as I reached it. _

"_You see, I control the power. I will always control it, and you." Loki said appearing at my side. I turned to him and glared. "You can look petulant if you must, but you will do my bidding."_

"_I wont." I growled punching him in the face, actually taking him by surprise. _

I woke mid-swing, making myself fall out of the bed into the darkness. A storm was raging outside as I pulled myself onto my knees. I was panting and I felt the sweat of my face. My heart was racing at the dream and how real it had all seemed.

"Get a grip Flynn, just a dream." I panted pushing my hair off my face as someone pounded on my door. I jumped slightly getting to my feet and opening the door.

"You need to be very quiet." Natasha said softly looking down the hall before looking at me. "Are you ok?" She asked throwing me slightly. The whole building was in shadow, the lights had gone out.

"Bad dream, what's happening?" I asked softly as she nodded and looked back up the hall.

"We've got an unwanted visitor. They've knocked the power out and we need to get you somewhere safe." Natasha said as I walked out of the room. Thankfully I was wearing shorts and a vest top. She led me down the corridor towards the elevator. "We're going-" She was cut off by a rather loud crash of the glass. Natasha pulled a gun out of no where and pushed me behind her.

"Nat!" Clint shout/whispered out into the corridor. "Where are you?"

"Here." Natasha responded moving closer to Clint who was hanging out of a vent. "Do we know where they are?" She asked looking up to Clint when I saw something.

"No, Jarvis is down. Tony and Bruce are in the lab working on it. Cap's got Pepper down stairs." Clint answered.

"Guys." I said softly. "There's someone here." I said as the boom of thunder shook the building. Lightening lit up the corridor for a split second showing a rather tall, muscular person stagger in. Within a blink of an eye Clint had silently lowered himself from the vent, a bow in one hand the arrows in the quiver on his back. The figure staggered towards us, knocking things off the walls as they moved towards us. Clint and Natasha's face went dark, they were both thinking the same thing and this was they're agents. Natasha pushed me behind her, aiming at the stumbling figure but never shooting. Clint readied an arrow and took a deep breath.

"Don't move!" He commanded firmly. The figure staggered a few more steps before stopping. A rich warm laugh echoing through the corridor. The lights flickered and finally came on and I saw both Clint and Natasha sigh. Natasha lowered her gun while Clint kept aim. "You realise I was about to shoot you right?" He asked smirking before he relaxed.

"But friend, you know an arrow would not hurt me." The man beamed. The man was as tall as Cap with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing silver armour and a red cape. From his appearance I figured he was Thor.

"Depends if you take an arrow to the knee." I muttered without thinking. Clint turned his head to look at me, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Yeah, I'm still here." I replied standing my ground.

"Couldn't loose you if we tried." Clint teased shaking his head as the blonde stood next to him studying me.

"Tony it's Thor." Natasha said into her ear piece.

"Who is this lovely young maiden?" Thor asked Clint a soft smile on his lips.

"This is Flynn, she's the reason we needed you back." Clint explained both men looking at me. It was only then that I realised, unlike everyone else I was in my pj's.

"Flynn? This is not a common female name." Thor asked confused.

"My parents were hoping for a boy." I said dryly feeling way too exposed. "Since we aren't going to be murdered in our sleep, I'm going to put more clothes on." I said shaking my head.

"I think you look great as you are." Clint said winking at me. I didn't know whether to blush or growl, so I did both.

"Seriously?!" I huffed turning and walking back to my room, a smile lighting up my face.

* * *

I slipped on some jogging bottoms and a zip up top and headed back out, fallowing the voices that were coming from the kitchen. Everyone was sat around talking in there. Pepper was lent on Tony in one of his t-shirts and jogging bottoms, Tony was in shorts and a black t-shirt. Bruce sat next to them in similar clothes, his hair more messed up then normal. Steve next to him in shorts and a blue t-shirt. Clint and Natasha was leaning on the side in their uniforms. Thor was sat in the middle of them all smiling at them. I stood by the door silently taking them all in for a few minutes. _So this is the brother of the man who turned me into this... I guess it wouldn't be right not to have an evil brother since he is a god. But how can these guys trust him? They are the same blood right? I should trust him, they do and they trust me. But they are related... brothers. Sometimes that is stronger than anything else._ The thoughts troubled me and I decided I would leave the group to catch up. I turned to walk away when someone called my name. I turned and everyone was looking over at me.

"Where you going?" Tony asked with Pepper firmly planted on his shoulder, his arm hanging around her waist.

"I was giving you guys time to catch up." I admitted softly.

"Nonsense! My friends tell me you are part of this group. You must join us!" Thor boomed taking me back slightly. "There is much we must discuss. Much I must apologise for." Thor added his face becoming serious.

"Yeah, like breaking my window!" Tony cried out and I noticed the board over one of the windows.

"Metal man I apologise but it is tricky to plan landing when you are spiralling out of the sky." Thor boomed looking over to Tony.

"Couldn't you aim for the hellicarrier? Nick's got way more people to fix things for him." Tony asked making the others laugh. I lent on the door frame and watched as a conversation continued between Thor and Tony about who was really to blame for the broken window. _He doesn't seem anything like his brother. But what if it's just an act? Brothers are brothers at the end of the day. The report said he took Loki away, he made sure Loki faced punishment. What punishment would fit him? Maybe having his mind taken over, show him what it's really like. I wonder if I could do that? The dream said no, but it was a dream, right? I mean it felt real, but here Clint and Natasha are, joking along with everyone. Must just have been a dream._

"I'm sleepy." Pepper announced with a small yawn, breaking the joking up.

"Yeah, we should get some rest." Natasha said stretching.

"Friends, do I still have a room here?" Thor asked looking at Tony and Pepper.

"Of course Point Break, number 4 opposite Natasha's." Tony said as everyone got up from their places, agreeing that they were all tired. I pushed myself away from the door and headed in front of everyone back to my room.

* * *

In the morning the kitchen was filled with laughter and I knew everyone was sat around just like they were the night before. I went straight to the living room and sat by the window, the rain was still falling but nothing as bad as the night before. I looked down at my hands examining them. _Free will is an illusion. It makes us who we are. Does anyone have the right to take that away? Really?_ I sighed running a hand through my hair. I felt unsettled by the dream of Loki, the way I vividly saw Clint kill Natasha.

"I've got to stop eating cheese before bed." I muttered to myself watching the rain fall down the window.

"Cheese isn't the problem." Clint said sitting down on the floor next to me. I turned to him and shrugged.

"It isn't." I said seriously.

"You having bad dreams?" He asked sounding worried. I just continued to watch the rain, flashbacks of the horror, the guilt in his eyes as he took Natasha's life made me shiver. "Flynn?" He asked putting his hand on my arm. I jumped and shook my head.

"I need to finish a paper for Natasha. She gets grumpy if I don't do the reading." I said standing up and wrapping my arms over my chest.

"What did you dream about?" Clint asked getting up and turning me around by the shoulder. I looked into his eyes and I just saw the blue cold harsh eyes. I heard Natasha soft whimper as she knew she was about to die.

"The troll in my room coming to life, trying to kill me." I joked rubbing my arms. I knew Clint didn't by it I could see it written all over his face.

"Maiden Flynn, may I have a word?" Thor's voice boomed into the room. I turned and saw him standing by the door in normal clothes.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said as Clint walked past me and out of the room without a word. "What's up?" I asked moving to sit on the arm of the sofa. Thor came and sat on the sofa looking over to me.

"I am aware of what my brother did to you." Thor said watching his words.

"You mean infecting me with the tesseract?" I asked plainly. Thor nodded a brooding look crossing his face. He rubbed his hand along his beard.

"I can not begin to understand his thoughts." Thor said looking me dead in the eyes. "His is my baby brother and I feel I must apologise for his actions."

"_He_, should apologise, and not to myself." I sighed, my eyes glancing to the door where Clint walked out.

"Yes, but he is being punished for his actions. So I will apologise for him." Thor stated never looking away from me. "The power he placed in you. The change it has made to your life, I do not think an apology can make up for this. But I can promise you justice."

"Justice? How about stopping him before he came here and trashed the place?" I asked standing up and pacing. "He killed people, innocent people because as I understand it, he doesn't like you." I said bitterly laughing. "But he's facing justice, so yeah it's all good. We're cool." I felt the tingle in my arms and looked down. Sure enough they were engulfed in the ora. I turned to Thor who looked surprised. There was a pause where Thor just watched my hands, the blue ora dance around my arms.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly in wonder, his eyes focused on my hands.

"No, just tingles a little." I admitted with a shrug as I took a deep breath and shook the ora off my hands.

"The power is dangerous maiden Flynn." Thor said meeting my eyes with a serious expression. "Know this, my brother did not give this power to you lightly. He planned something for you."

"Yeah well The Avengers changed that now, didn't it?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes, but that does not mean the power will just go away." Thor replied seriously.

"A girl can wish." I sighed checking my watch. "I need to go, Natasha will be waiting for me." I started to walk out of the room but Thor put one of his massive hands on my shoulder.

"Anger will not solve this." He said softly. "Loki is full of anger." I took a moment to think about his words before nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

The next couple of days I hid out in my room. I spent most of the time working on my SHIELD training, there really was so much to cram into my head. In an odd way the work was the perfect distraction for me. I didn't have to think about Thor, Loki or even Clint. The dreams continued to get to me. I woke every night in cold sweats, each dream chilling me to the bone.

"_You do realise that there is no escape?" Loki asked smugly as I looked around the ruins of the city for an escape. _

"_You do realise you're a figment of my fractured mind, right?" I asked sarcastically as I realised all the exits were blocked._

"_Am I Flynn?" Loki asked amused with me._

"_Of course you are. All this is." I huffed waving my arms around._

"_Then why do you insist on dreaming about me?" Loki asked smugly as he folded his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes when something caught my eye. I turned to see Clint stood there, perfectly still, the blue energy in his eyes as he waited to be told to do something._

"_I don't need to see this!" I growled as I turned to Loki. The last couple of nights had revolved around Clint and the tesseract energy within him._

"_Do it." Loki said looking at Clint. Suddenly he lunged at me swinging a fist at my head. On instinct I ducked and hit out to his gut. It knocked the wind out of him, making him stagger back a few steps before he kicked out at me, taking my leg from under me making me land on my knee's. Clint grabbed a fist full of my head and yanked my head back sharply._

"_Don't do this!" I cried out as I met his eyes. Clint raised his fist to hit me in the face. I used my left hand and hit the inside of his elbow making him release my head. I twisted sweeping his legs as I got to my feet. Clint jumped but was ready to swing at me as I got to my feet. I blocked a few punches and returned my own when I jumped up and hit him in the chest with both feet. I straddled Clint, putting my arm over his throat. Loki started to clap and my head shot up to him._

"_Impressive." Loki smirked as I looked down and Clint had vanished. "Did Miss Romanov teach you that?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

"_No." I panted getting to my feet, dusting myself down._

"_No she didn't, so where ever did you learn such moves Flynn?" Loki asked, it was clear he already knew the answer._

"_I... Where?" I asked rushing over to Loki grabbing handfuls of his clothes. _

"_How should I know? I'm only a figment of your fractured mind, remember?" Loki asked laughing at me. I raised my hand to punch him._

I woke to falling out bed again. It was becoming a habit, if I wasn't swing out I was setting the blue ora up my arms. I had managed to keep the damage to a minimum in my room, cleaning everything up. I climbed out of bed and sat in the living area in the room. I took a deep breath when I heard a soft knock on my door. I glanced at the time and it was 3:57, it was an odd time for anyone to be up. I opened my door and found Clint stood there in jeans a dark blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. He looked good.

"Hey?" I asked with my head popping out from the door.

"Hey." He replied with a smile. We stood in silence while I waited for him to say something. After a few minutes when he didn't I looked up and down the corridor.

"Out for a walk?" I asked plainly.

"Kinda, just got back from town with Tony, Bruce, Steve and Thor." Clint replied with same smile on his face.

"Have fun?" I asked plainly.

"Yeah. Always fun with them." Clint replied and we fell into another silence.

"You know, this isn't your room right?" I asked softly and he chuckled.

"I know, I was just wondering if I could come in for a minute?" Clint asked laughing a little.

"Um... sure..." I said stepping aside so he could come in. "Let me put some jogging bottoms on." I said walking past him. Clint took my arm as I reached him and turned me to him.

"You don't need to do that." Clint said looking from my eyes to my lips and back again. I felt my heart race as I saw his eyes change colour again. "I'm drunk." He stated softly, his hand running up and down my bare arm sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said softly. Clint lent down to my ear, his warmth hitting me and making my heart beat even faster.

"You look really good in smurf pj's." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes to repress the shiver but as soon as I closed my eyes I saw the Clint from my nightmares. The cold ice blue eyed man who attack on order, who I tried to kill in a kill or be killed fight. The man who killed Natasha. I took a sharp breath in and moved back towards the bedroom door.

"You need to leave." I said not making eye contact.

"Why?" Clint asked taking a step closer to me. My eyes landed on a letter opener Steve had given me. "What do you think I'm going to do?" Clint asked in a sober tone, a hint of hurt in there too.

"You just need to go." I said softly, I still couldn't make eye contact with him. He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I just... I just thought I could... I'll go." Clint said mumbling to himself as he turned to walk out of my room. He paused at the door and turned back to face me, watching me closely. The grey eyes taking everything in, in a heart beat. "Flynn, I could never hurt you." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

I was a wreck, I was actively avoiding both Natasha and Clint. Steve had caught wind of something and I knew he was hunting me down to have a best friend chat. Thankfully no one ever checked Bruce's lab. I was hiding out on the floor in there reading. Bruce was running tests on my results, looking for something for SHIELD and keeping an eye on the identity search he and Tony had started not long after waking up there. They still didn't have any hits on me and a small part was glad.

"You know one of them will realise we've told Jarvis not to let them know where you are sooner rather than later?" Bruce said looking at his screen as he typed away.

"Yeah, but by then maybe I'll feel better." I sighed reading my book.

"You wanna talk about the dreams?" Bruce asked still engrossed in his work. I sighed, looking down at the page but not really reading it.

"They are all the same." I said softly, for some reason, talking to Bruce about the dreams made sense. He sat there not really listening, it was like calling the Samaritans. No one knew who you were, but you could just unload. The doors to the lab opened and I heard heavy footsteps.

"Hey Doc, you seen Wonder?" Steve asked softly.

"Nope, why she missing?" Bruce asked turning to Steve.

"Jarvis doesn't know where she is. Clint and Natasha are searching for her and I kinda wanted to find her first." Steve sighed resting on the table I was hiding under.

"I'm sure she just needed some time to herself." Bruce said returning to his work.

"That's the problem. She's been cutting herself off from everyone the last couple of weeks. Everything to do with becoming an agent. I'm worried about her, we all are." Steve said softly, letting out a sigh. "If you see her, let her know we're all looking for her." Steve said before walking out of the room.

"Why are Clint and Natasha looking for you?" Bruce asked softly, still engrossed in his work.

"Well, I have missed a few classes. They probably want to see me about that. Fury is determined I become an agent as soon as possible." I sighed running a hand through my hair, knowing that wasn't the reason at all.

"Probably. So these dreams?" Bruce asked typing something.

"They are all the same. Loki taunting me about my past, about what he can and will do. Then I see..." I shivered remembering the latest dream where Clint had killed Pepper and Natasha making Tony and Steve watch. "I see Clint, his eyes blue like the ora around my hands. He kills people."

"Well that is...disturbing." Bruce sighed rubbing his eyes as he continued to look at the screen.

"I know. They are getting worse." I sighed shaking my head. "The things Loki says, it's like he knows more about me than I do."

"It could be that part of your mind reaching out to you. Healing, creating new pathways." Bruce suggested before grunting at the screen and deleting half the thing he just wrote.

"As Loki? Something doesn't feel right..." I sighed shaking my head. The dreams just felt too real to be made up by my mind.

"Miss Flynn, I'm sorry." Jarvis announced as the doors to the lab opened and in stormed Natasha, Clint and Steve.

"You said she wasn't here Doctor." Steve grunted as they walked in and started to look for me.

"You asked if I had seen her, I haven't. I've had my head in this computer all day." Bruce pointed out, still with his back to everyone. Natasha walked round and spotted me, I crawled out from under the table and felt like a bandit being caught by a posse.

"I asked him not to tell you guys, it's my fault." I sighed holding my hands up.

"We need to talk." Steve said with a sad smile.

"Oh no, we're talking first." Natasha said glaring at me and Steve. The whole time Clint stood perfectly still watching me. "Now." Natasha barked and walked out of the room. I dropped my head and fallowed her.

* * *

She led me to the gym and walked into the centre of the room. I fallowed her in and stopped a few feet from her. She turned to face me and if looks could kill, well you know. She folded her arms over her chest before cussing in Russian. I knew what she was saying and none of it is repeatable in respectable company.

"You missed lessons. What was so important?" She snapped in English. I took and deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I slept in." I shrugged plainly. It was partially the truth, I had slept in quite a bit recently. The dreams messed with my body clock.

"Slept in?! You think training is a joke?!" Natasha asked storming over to me and glaring at me. Natasha was taller than me, not by too much, but by enough that she could, if she wanted to, use it to tower over me. She always took it too seriously and I was beginning to wonder if she even knew how to smile. I just stood there my head tilted to one side, a unimpressed expression on my face, my arms folded over my chest. Natasha glared at me and internally I was worried, but a part of me wanted to pick a fight. The red headed Russian was the best bet. We had a rocky relationship, I never knew how to take her, so I was always on guard. Something only she had picked up on.

"I think I'm done with the training." I stated plainly. She let out a sarcastic laugh and shook her head.

"Done? Done! Really and what makes you think you're ready for the field?" Natasha asked shaking her head. I stood there and smirked, I saw her eyes widen and I knew I had pushed all the right buttons. Before I could reply with a sarcastic explanation Steve walked into the gym with a troubled look on his face.

"Natasha I really need to talk to Wonder." Steve said walking up to us. Natasha glared at me and then turned to Steve. The look said, 'move and I will hunt you down again' so I just stood there like a child.

"I'm sorry Cap, but I need to chew her out about missing her lessons! You know how important these are." Natasha said waving a hand around. She was clearly pissed, probably as angry as I had ever seen her.

"I do, but please, I just need five minutes." Cap pleaded. He looked at me for a second before turning his attention to Natasha. He was working the innocent face with the big baby blues to his full advantage. I started to wonder if I really wanted to have the best friend chat with Cap or duke it out with Nat. Neither seemed pleasant.

"Cap! She went AWOL. You understand how important it is to fallow orders, be at trainings when you're meant to be!" Natasha said waving her arm out. The anger swept over her words.

"Ma'am with all due respect I was doing this back when you were in dipers." Cap said starting to get annoyed with Natasha.

"And I've been doing this my whole life!" Natasha countered as the pair started to argue. I glanced at the door and back at them. I slowly made my way to the door, neither of them noticing me. I reached the door and could still hear their voices as I slipped out. _God I just need some space..._ I thought closing the door as softly as I could.

* * *

I scouted out the route to my room. With a little help from Jarvis I had made it almost all the way to my room without seeing anyone. As I reached the door Thor walked around the corner. He was dressed like everyone else, a long sleeved grey top and jeans. If it wasn't for his rough and ready blonde model like looks, he could have passed as a regular Joe.

"Maiden Flynn! I was looking for you!" Thor cried out. That and he still shouted a lot.

"Isn't everyone?" I said sarcastically as he reached me.

"I do not know friend." Thor replied before shaking his head. "I do need to talk with you though." He asked seriously.

"You going to shout at me?" I asked seriously eyeing him carefully.

"I do not believe so." Thor replied confused. I unlocked my door and headed in, Thor pausing a moment before fallowing me in. I sat on the sofa and curled my legs under me as Thor sat down next to me.

"So, why do we need to chat?" I asked sighing softly, pulling my hair down and shaking it out.

"It is about Loki." Thor stated and waited for a reaction from me. I nodded slowly and he continued. "I have been thinking about why he placed some of the tesseract energy within you."

"Well it's the million dollar question." I huffed. It was all anyone was thinking about when I first woke for the coma. We all had idea's none of them looked rosy for me.

"I believe Loki knew his plan would fail." Thor said, a brooding look coming across his face. "I believe my brother intended to use you as a key."

"Key? To what?" I asked confused.

"I believe that we did not face the full wrath of the Chitauri." Thor said getting to his feet as he began to pace around my room.

"So what? You guys were fighting a squadron?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I believe that Loki intended to use you as the key to opening a new door between the Chitauri and Midgard." Thor nodded as he walked.

"Midgard?" I asked confused. If it wasn't Tony and Bruce using big words I didn't understand, it appeared Thor was going to make up ones to confuse me.

"You're planet." Thor explained. "However now that my brother is safely locked away on Asgard you can not open the door."

"What exactly is happening to Loki?" I asked softly. It was a question I was desperate to have answered since Thor crashed into the tower.

"He is locked in solitude, there is few who return from solitude in sound mind. Most find they are mear shadows of their former selves. Solitude is our most harsh punishment maiden Flynn. He will pay for his crimes no matter how painful it is to watch." Thor said as he stopped pacing and turned to face me. The brooding look still on his face. In his eyes I could see how conflicted he was having to punish his baby brother.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked biting my lip. I wanted answers but I just didn't know how much I could push Thor into telling me.

"None, just that I know my brother better than most. He is not a simple creature, he would plan for any outcome." Thor replied with a nod.

"Can, can I ask you one more thing?" I asked getting to my feet and wrapping my arms around my chest.

"Of course maiden Flynn." Thor said towering over me. I took a step back and felt the sofa hit my legs. I looked into Thor's blue eyes and bit my lip again.

"Do your people have the ability to contact each other... you know... through your minds?" I asked feeling like an idiot. Thor stood there and thought about it for a few moments.

"No, I am not aware. Why?" Thor asked puzzled.

"It's nothing, nothing." I muttered walking him over to the door. "It's late and I'm hiding from everyone, so don't tell them where I am ok?" I asked opening the door for him.

"Is this a game of hide and seek, has the tin man challenged you too?" Thor asked beaming at me. Something in my mind told me Tony had just wanted Thor out of his hair for a while. I smiled nodding.

"Yeah, exactly, so let's keep it between us huh?" I asked as Thor nodded.

"It is a game for the gods, I shall not speak of this location maiden Flynn." Thor smirked as I nodded closing the door on him.

"And he's a god..." I said shaking my head.

* * *

I locked my door, finished the reading I had to do for Natasha and crawled into bed, telling Jarvis that unless I was really need that I didn't want to talk to anyone. I had heard everyone bar Thor knock on my door, begging me, telling me, yelling at me to open the door. I had ignored them all. I just wanted some time alone.

_It was the same scene as always. The same ruins, the same mess. I sighed kicking the rocks as I walked round looking for Loki.  
_"_I know you're here!" I called out to the empty streets. "Just show yourself!" I added as Loki appeared in front of me._

"_Flynn." Loki said bowing his head to me slightly._

"_I talked with Thor, you are nothing but my messed up head trying to make sense of this whole thing. Trying to understand the tesseract energy within me, the people I'm with and who I was." I said walking up to him. Loki smirked, a damn creepy smirk._

"_Is that what you think? That I am mealy some creation from within you?" Loki asked seriously._

"_Yes. Thor told me you were in solitude. This can't be you. He told me you could do this." I said pointing between us._

"_You actually believed that moron? You think he understands a fifth of the power I hold?" Loki asked shaking his head. "My dear Flynn this," He said pointing to himself. "Is real."_

"_Nope, no way." I said shaking my head._

"_I can read into your mind. I know everything." Loki said with a darkened expression on his face. "I can show you it all."_

"_You can't the pathways are too badly damaged. Bruce and Tony have looked into it." I said shaking my head. Loki shook his head and smiled._

"_Know this Robyn Flynn, I show you this to prove to you, I am coming. You will open the bridge for me and I will rule you're pathetic world." Loki said tapping my head. A scorching hot pain shot straight into my head and through my body._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, hope it's not too much of a cliff hanger! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry for updating and running off like that. Christmas time in retail means no free time for Ginkies :(  
Thank you to Cara Tala, Theta-McBride, Mushroomking89, daeb, and Little Flipendo for their lovely reviews for the last two chapters you guys make writing this so much more fun! I love to know what you all think!  
Also a massive thank you to the huge jump in followers/ story subscribers I've received. It means so much that you guys want to find out where this story is going!  
Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

I woke up screaming, grabbing my head as I fell onto the floor with an almighty thud. The pain ran through my veins as image after image flashed before my eyelids. My whole life rushing back to me in one rather painful jolt. It was more painful then losing them all to The Hulk. I snapped my eyes open panting as I looked around the room. "I need to get out of here." I panted pulling myself onto my feet, my accent had changed. It had returned to my true accent, an English one. I grabbed a pair of black combats and a dark blue t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and looked around the room for any weapons. I had nothing. I walked over to the panel by my door and opened it.

"_Miss Flynn, what are you doing?_" Jarvis asked as I started to hit keys and enter Jarvis programming. I remembered exactly how to hack into systems, even ones as complicated as Starks systems.

"I'm sorry Jarvis, I need the others to think I'm still here. Can you record this message for me?" I asked after reprogramming Jarvis to stated my location was the room. I needed them distracted so I could sneak out without them noticing.

"_Yes Miss Flynn, recording._" Jarvis replied as a small red light flashed.

"My name is Agent Flynn, I can't say who I work for. Loki is not in solitude any more. He's coming for Earth. He's coming for me. I don't know how long we have. I need to run. He needs me to open the door, ask Thor. He was right. I'm sorry about running out on you guys, but thanks for all your help." I said hitting a key and ending the message. "Right Jarvis, wish me luck."

"_Of course Miss Flynn._" Jarvis said as I opened my door. I took a deep breath as my eyes fell on Clint's room. A part of me wanted to go and tell him that I thought he was pretty hot, but I knew it would only put him in danger more. I nodded to myself resolved to keep the danger away from Stark Towers as much as I could. I got into the lift and hit the ground floor.

The lift started to move down when it stopped two floors below me. The doors opened and Clint climbed in. He looked surprised when he saw me there. I gave him a small smile as he turned to the buttons. I knew once he saw the ground floor button lit, he'd know I was trying to leave. I pushed him forward into the buttons and grabbed his side arm as the doors shut and the lift started to move down. Clint turned around and lifted his hands up as he saw the gun. His grey hawk eyes locked on mine and my heart raced a little.

"Flynn, what are you doing?" He asked calmly, lowering his hands to his side. He clearly wasn't threatened by me, I knew he should have been though.

"Leaving." I said using my American accent as the lights flashed. Before either of us could speak the whole building jolted and the lights went out as back up light turned on. The lift stopped suddenly and I still had the gun trained on Clint.

"Not any more." Clint sighed as the building shook more. He glanced around looking for an explanation for the movement. I could only think of one reason, and it was bad.

"I need to get out of here." I sighed glancing around the room for an exit.

"Why don't you put the gun down?" Clint asked plainly. His eyes locked on mine rather than the gun. He really wasn't threatened by me and I was starting to feel a little hurt about it. _Surely when someone has a gun trained on you, you'd be a little threatened, just a little right? What just because I was a smaller woman, I couldn't be threatening? Robyn get a grip! Stop sulking and get out of here! Danger remember?!_

"No. I need this. Does Tony's back up, power the lifts or just the labs?" I asked thinking about my limited options. My mind was racing with plan B's, C's and D's.

"The labs, why do you need my gun?" Clint asked softly. He looked confused and a small smirk crossed his lips as if I was a small child, rather than a woman with a gun.

"Does he have access to quin-jets?" I asked forming a new plan. As soon as the words left my mouth I saw the change in Clint. Clint the spy quickly came into play and he started to look at me like a threat.

"How do you know about quin-jets? We've not covered that in training yet." Clint asked as his finger twitched. His face darkened slightly as he studied me again. His grey eyes searching every inch of me, trying to figure me out. He seemed to pay more attention to the gun now. _Yeah now I'm a threat!_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm fully trained, thank you Agent Barton." I said sarcastically. "My name is Agent Flynn, and you haven't answered me." I added plainly, keeping my gun trained on him. I knew how fast Clint could be and how dangerous he is.

"Agent? Who do you work for?" Clint asked folding his arms over his chest and leaning on the wall. He was trying to act calm but the way his eyes darted to each tiny movement let me know he was still on guard.

"Quin-jets, yay or nay?" I asked plainly, as the building shook again. The emergency lights flickered slightly. I knew the lift was the worst place to be stuck in, especially since Loki could burst into the building at any minute.

"Who do you work for?" Clint asked again ignoring my question. It was annoying, but it was the same thing I was doing. Keeping the conversation going in your favour, getting as much information out of your opponent as possible.

"I have the gun, answer me." I said getting slightly annoyed with him. Clint stood there for a few more seconds weighing it up. I felt his grey eyes take in my every movement, from the slight swaying of holding the gun up, to my breathing. He was calculating his next move.

"He does." Clint sighed finally. "Who do you work for?" He added pushing himself off the wall. His arm's falling down my his sides as he moved a little closer to me.

"Keep back." I sighed waving the gun a little. "You and Romanov, who's the better pilot?" I asked knowing it had been at least three years since I last flew one. Rusty wasn't even going to be in it.

"Nope, you answer me and I'll play along." Clint smirked, he actually looked like he was enjoying himself. I tried not to loose my temper because it really wouldn't help the situation at all. Plus hurting someone you might have to rely on isn't the best way to get them to help you. Generally. There are exceptions. But beating up Clint probably wouldn't have helped my situation... probably.

"Agent Barton I have your gun, I will shoot you." I said firmly and Clint lost his smile.

"Agent Flynn, I'm not going to help you until you tell me who you work for." Clint stated plainly. He was giving me that intimidating stare again. I growled and shook my head as that self control I was grasping onto started to slip away.

"You know what, I really don't have time for this." I said in my English accent, I was tired of playing games, tired of pretending, and I just needed to get the hell out of the lift. "I work for the same side of you. You're just going to have to trust me on that. But right now, I need to get out of this damn tin box and get the hell away from Manhattan! Can you fly the quin-jet well?" I asked firmly the anger seeping into my words.

"You know, the English accent suits you better." Clint smirked before rushing me. He threw us both into the wall making the whole lift sway slightly. We both struggled for the gun for a few moments when I let go of it and punched Clint in the jaw knocking him back a few steps. The gun dropped on the floor and I reached for it, only to have him grabbed my ponytail, pulling me to the other side of the lift, slamming me into the wall. He turned me around and pinned my arms behind my back, using his weight to pin me to the wall. We were both panting and his lip was bleeding a little. "You're not bad." Clint panted his face inches from me. In a way it was kinda sexy having him pin me there. Having his well toned body pressed against mine. But I didn't have time for sexy.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." I joked kicking my leg out. Clint caught it with his knees as I smirked and head butted him backwards off me. I brought my arms around and started to punch him. He blocked most of them as he moved backwards. I wasn't trying to hurt him, I was just sparing with him, just trying to force him backwards. I was actually enjoying our little sparring session. I lashed out making him take the extra step back and dropped to the floor to pick up the gun. I aimed at him and stood up panting, a smirk on my face.

"Ok, better than good." Clint nodded with an amused smirk on his face. He was panting slightly, but I think he enjoyed our little tussle too.

* * *

Suddenly the lift and building shook again and the lift started to free fall. I wasn't sure how long we'd have so I looked for an exit. Thankfully Clint was thinking the same thing. He spotted the access panel in the roof and jumped up, pushing it open as he used the railings to keep him up. He jumped threw then popped his head down.  
"Come on!" He yelled at me. I tucked the gun down my back and took a few steps back. Clint held his hand down for me to take. I ran jumped onto one railing, bouncing off it taking Clint's hand as he pulled me onto of the top of lift. He wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed onto the cabling as the lift fell down to the bottom. It crashed with an almighty mixture of metal and cement colliding. Everything happening in a blur of motion and sound.

"Thanks." I said looking around for a way down. It looked like we were going to have to climb down the cable to the next floor. I wiggled out of his arm, free falling enough until I grabbed the cabling and started to climb down. "There should be a door, here." I said as we descended a few meters. The doors were there thankfully. I swung a little and jumped landing on the side of the door. Clint copied me and landed the other side.

"Just like the bus." Clint smirked as we both took a half and pulled opening the doors. The lights were out with a few flickering in that good old disaster film tradition.

"I need to get to the quin-jets." I said as we walked onto the floor. The building shook again and it felt more like an earth quake.

"What is that?" Clint asked trying his com and getting nothing but static. "Why can't I reach anyone?" He sighed running a hand over his face. He looked tired and slightly stressed.

"That would be me." I said softly as we moved down the corridor. "I put it onto static. I needed you guys confused for as long as possible. They all can't get down here yet, the doors will unlock in twenty minutes." I admitted with a shrug, trying to look as innocent as I could.

"Ok, this is getting too-" Clint pulled a gun and I realised he had taken the opportunity to take it from me when I jumped. "I need answers!" He growled, the dark, cold stone killer expression crossing his face. His grey orbs locked on me with a look that sent my blood cold.

"I told you." I sighed softly, trying to remain calm and in control of the situation. "We don't have time for this!"

"Make time!" Clint snapped at me. "Who are you? What's your full name?!" I stood there with my hands up a little. His grey eyes hardened into a stare that would make most break. I couldn't read him at all, I wasn't sure if he was just going to shoot me just to make his life easier.

"Agent Robyn Flynn." I replied softly, I needed him to keep calm. Time really was the key and I was running out. We could hear the rumble above, it was like thunder, but mutate. More an angry roar, it was hard to describe.

"Who the hell do you work for?" Clint asked his gun aimed perfectly at me. His darkened expression hadn't changed, his arm perfectly still with the gun aimed at my chest. If I wasn't a spy, I might have been scared.

"Agent Barton-" I started to say, hoping to get past this issue and get the hell out of Stark Towers.

"Answer me Flynn." He said firmly. I looked down and realised I was about to do something incredibly stupid. I took a deep breath and held it for a second while I prayed I was doing the right thing.

"I work for S.W.O.R.D." I said looking back up and meeting his eyes. He was shocked, more than shocked. But it quickly passed as he cocked the gun. My heart jumped into my throat as I thought I was about to die. "Yeah I know, you're meant to shoot on site." I said putting my hands up more. lacing them together and putting them behind my head. SWORD is a SHIELD sister agency, as SHIELD protects, SWORD actively attacks. The two don't get along and if an agent from either side is found within the others agency covertly, knowingly or not, they are to be shot on site. Questions always a second. Both sides have deep dark secrets they don't want the other to know about. In some respects we are the same as Loki and Thor. Not that SWORD would take over the world with an alien force just to get the upper hand on SHIELD.

"You work for SWORD?!" Clint asked in disbelief. He let out a sarcastic laugh before looking straight at me. "How? Why? What the hell Flynn?" He cried out at me, shaking his head. The confusion on his face was plain to see, also he looked a little hurt.

"Look, I mean it when I say we don't have time for this. I need to get on the quin-jet. I need to get out of here before Loki reaches us." I said with my hands still behind my head.

"Loki?!" Clint asked lowering his gun. That one word changed the whole mood. Now things were serious on a whole new level.

"He's after me. I'm the new doorway for the Chitauri." I said lowering my hands. "I need to get to a SWORD air base, twenty miles from here. The quickest way is-"

"Flying." Clint sighed running a hand over his face. "Ok, ok. So we need you out of here. Do you know what's shaking the building?"

"I have an idea." I shrugged as we started down the corridor. "I think it's a portal opening, one to let Loki back here."

"Another one? Could be as unstable as the first?" Clint asked as he led me down the stairwell. All the mean time the building groaned and complained about the forces the possible portal was having upon it.

"Shouldn't be. It should hold long enough to let him get through. Then..." I shrugged as suddenly I heard voices over the coms.

"_Anyone?! Can anyone hear me?!_" Steve called out. There was a lot of static but his voice was making it over it, just.

"_Cap! Where are you?_" Tony asked, he sounded like he was shouting. He sounded strained, as if he was trying to do several things at once. Which knowing Tony he probably was.

"_I've got Bruce and Natasha, we're heading to the lab._" Steve replied, the static continually built and faded as he moved through the building.

"_Great, Pepper and Point Break is here with me. Have you seen Bird Brain or Smurfette?_" Tony asked and I smirked. It was nice that even in danger he was joking.

"We're ok." Clint replied looking over at me. My heart stopped for a few seconds. I wasn't sure if he was going to dump me in it or if he was willing to get me out. "We... got trapped in a lift." He said watching me closely.

"_Ok, can you make it back to the lab?_" Tony asked. Clint looked at me and I shook my head. I needed to get out of there fast.

"I can't let them get hurt because of me. Please." I said softly putting my hand on Clint's arm. He thought about it for a few moments. His cold hard grey eyes softening as he watched me.

"_Hawkeye? Do you copy? Can you get to the lab?_" Tony asked again. Clint nodded slowly, his whole body relaxing a little as if he had become ok with his decision.

"No, the doors are locked, we trapped in an office. We're ok though." Clint lied, looking around the corridor.

"_Ok, we'll work our way down to you._" Tony replied through his static.

"_Hey Clint?_" Natasha said coming over the air.

"Yeah Nat?" Clint asked as he led me to the garage. There were plenty of cars and oddly a couple of quin-jets sitting there.

"_You are a terrible liar, what's going on?_" She asked in Russian as we climbed into the jet. Clint looked at me then sat down.

"_Nat, I need to keep her safe. Loki is coming for her. I can't let him get his hands on her. I'm sorry._" He replied starting the engine. "This is another Budapest." He said before pulling out his ear piece and putting it on the side. Letting a heavy sigh, running a hand through his short hair.

"What happened in Budapest?" I asked strapping in as the engines span into life.

"You got directions for this-" Something crashed into the quin-jet. It rocked the jet, setting off all the alarms in the process. The engine on the left was destroyed.

"This is bad." I said as I saw Loki standing in the garage just in front of the doors. He gave us a small wave with that damn creepy grin of his.

"We can't take off in this, we need to get to the second jet." Clint replied walking to the back of the jet and pulling out a bow and quiver full of arrows. "Can you fly at all?" He asked seriously, passing me a couple of hand guns.

"It's been three years Agent Barton, I need you to fly me." I admitted tucking the guns into pockets.

"It's like flying a kite Blue, you'll be fine." Clint winked at me before checking his bow. My heart raced a little at the wink and I smirked a little.

"Did you just call me _Blue_?" I asked arching an eyebrow, trying to sound undignified, but I actually liked it.

"It fits." He shrugged still checking his bow, his eyes darting to me for a second before returning to his bow.

"I guess." I replied smirking, as I checked my guns and made sure my hair was all out of my face.

"Come out Robyn! I'll let Agent Barton live if you come now!" Loki yelled at the jet.

"Look, I'll lay covering shots, you get to the jet." Clint said plainly as we moved to the bay door.

"He'll kill you." I said shaking my head. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to keep the trouble away from them. All of them.

"You need to get out of here. Get back to SWORD." Clint stated moving to the back of the jet.

"Barton, I wont let you do this!" I shouted marching over to him. I grabbed his shoulder and made him turn and face me.

"I need to do this." Clint said facing me. I could see the hurt in his grey eyes. The guilt rising to the surface. I stood there for a second and looked into his eyes seeing the guilt and knowing he needed to this. It was his way to get revenge on Loki for everything he made Clint do.

"We need to do this." I said taking a deep breath and pulling on all my energy to pull the tesseract energy up my arms. "Together." I said as he nodded.

* * *

We both walked out of the back, Hawkeye shooting a couple of exploding rounds at Loki. It knocked him back a few steps but didn't do any real damage. Neither of us really expected it to, we just waned to keep Loki busy while we moved around to the new jet.

"Agent Barton, really?" Loki smirked as he saw us both stood there. My arms consumed in the blue ora, Hawkeye aiming straight at Loki's face. "Robyn, what do you really think you can do to me?" Loki asked smugly.

"I was going for killing you." I smiled back. Being in a real fight, it brought out the inner smart arse in me. Something about all the adrenaline beating around making your mind sharper. Or at least that was my excuse, it was nothing to do with re-channelling the fear I felt every time I was in a fight. Of course not.

"I am a God, you can't kill me." Loki replied tilting his head to one side. His eyes locked on me and made that cold chill run through me.

"I've never really liked the word _can't_. How about you Hawkeye?" I asked plainly, glancing to Hawkeye who was smirking at the whole conversation.

"Not a big fan Blue." He replied with a shrug. My grin spread a little hearing him call me Blue. I liked that nickname as much as Wonder.

"Looks like we're gonna take that as a challenge then." I said forcing out two large balls of tesseract energy right towards Loki. He jumped out of the way, letting the energy rip a couple of Tony's cars to bits. Hawkeye shot out a couple of arrows keeping Loki moving as we slowly made our way towards the second quin-jet. Loki dodged a few of them then waved his hand out, catching the rest of them.

"Really Agent Barton, you more than most know how useless it is to fight me." Loki joked throwing the arrows away. My arms were still glowing so I took it as the opportunity to fire at him again. The first missed but the second knocked him back a good few feet. "Robyn, I told you, I control the tesseract power, I control you, it can't hurt me." He said in that same smug tone.

"I'm not just the power and I can hurt you." I said firing off a couple more bolts as Hawkeye continued to fire off arrows. We had made it to the side of the working quin-jet, we ducked behind a crate to plan our attack. We had been fighting off Loki for the best part of twenty minutes solid. Loki had been knocked back by a few of my hits and had some scrapes from Hawkeye's arrows. I was sure he was playing with us though.

"Well this plan is going great." Clint said sarcastically as he looked at his quiver. "I've got one left." He sighed looking over to me. I felt sick, using so much tesseract energy in such a short time had wiped me out. I wasn't sure I could even stand, let alone fire. "Hey Blue, you still with me?" Clint asked brushing some of the loose hair out of my face. I smiled weakly.

"I always loved a challenge." I said and blew some air out of my cheeks. "Any chance the others know we're stuck down here?"

"I don't know." Clint admitted softly. He looked worried, but more for my well being than his own.

"We're probably gonna die aren't we?" I asked sounding just fed up about it.

"Yeah." Clint nodded in the same tone. "Least Tony wont be able to yell at us from destroying his cars..." Clint joked.

"Cars! You are a genius!" I cried out smiling.

"Well yeah, but what did I do this time?" He asked raising an eyebrow, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"You hit the tank, leak the gas out, I'll light it up. Big bang,might be enough to daze Loki so we can get out of here." I said smiling slightly.

"That is the most dangerous, half baked, completely insane idea I have heard." Clint said looking plainly at me. "I love it!" He added smirking.

"You are such a loser." I joked shaking my head.

"You love it though." Clint joked loading up his last arrow head.

"You maybe." I said softly but Clint heard. He stopped and looked over to me. He put the arrow back in the quiver and shuffled to face me. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, his eyes changing from the grey to a perfect green. Without hesitating he kissed me. His lips pressing softly against mine before I pushed more into the kiss making it more passionate. My hands grabbed handfuls of his shirt as I wanted to stay in the kiss forever. It was everything I hoped it would be, the softness of his lips to the tenderness as he stroked my cheek with his thumb and the way he made my heart race. It was perfect.

"_Hawkeye, Wonder... see Loki... dangerous... Coming but... Banner working...Copy?_" Captains voice broke us from the kiss. His voice broke through the endless static that blew through our ear pieces.

"We will make it out of here alive. I promise." Clint promised as his forehead rested on mine. His perfect grey green eyes locked on my own before tapping his ear. "We've got one shot. We're taking it." Clint said looking me in the eyes as he spoke into his ear piece.

"Let's get out of here." I smirked as Clint pulled his last arrow out. We moved from behind the crates and saw Loki brushing himself off.

"I make that your last arrow Agent Barton." Loki smirked with that smug expression plastered all over his pale face. "You best make it a good shot, it's going to be your last." Loki added.

"Oh don't worry, it will be." Hawkeye said firing it into the tank of the quin-jet, making the gas leak. Loki didn't even bother to see where the arrow had hit. He just assumed it had been a miss.

"Well that was anti-climatic wouldn't you agree?" Loki asked folding his arm over his chest.

"It's up to you now Blue." Clint whispered looking to my eyes. I felt weak, really weak. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I pulled on everything I had left. I felt the tingle in my arms and the warmth in my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw the blue ora work it's way up my arms slowly. It was so much slower than before, but thankfully it just added to the drama. Loki stood there watching it in awe, he looked slightly impressed with the tesseract energy.

"I hope this works." I said softly raising my arms as the world started to spin violently. I closed my eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them and firing the two bolts of energy. I dropped to my knees and felt Hawkeye drop to my side, wrapping his arms around me. The world was spinning out of control. I didn't hear an explosion and knew I had missed.

"Hey Blue, stay with me." Hawkeye said softly. I couldn't answer all I wanted to do was throw up. "Flynn." He said and I just managed to nod. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked up to see Loki marching over to us.

"Well now that your done." He said as Hawkeye got to his feet, standing in front of me. "Agent Barton, you were always full of heart, but now I see who it belongs to." Loki said looking Hawkeye in the eyes. The pair stood there doing the macho stare down until I got to my feet. I steadied myself on Hawkeye and took a deep breath. Loki looked from him to me. "Come with me now." Loki said holding a hand out to me. I looked at it and then turned to look at Hawkeye. He gave me a small smile and I took his hand giving it a squeeze. Suddenly he went flying out of my hand and into the side of the leaking quin-jet. His body crashed awkwardly into the side of the jet and landed with a heavy thud. I noticed my bolts had set a small fire over by the cars. The fuel from the jet was slowly making it's way to the fire.

"CLINT!" I screamed out as Loki grabbed my arm and dragged me backwards towards the working quin-jet. It would be a matter of minutes before the fire met the gas and explode everything up, including Barton."You bastard!" I growled as I was dragged into the back of the quin-jet. As I was dragged in I saw the Avengers burst through the door and rush towards the jet. Loki threw me into the back seat starting the jet and heading it out of the hanger. As soon as we cleared the doors I felt the explosion, it rocked the jet and I could hear it rock the building. My heart jumped into my throat before falling to the ground. There was no way any of them could have gotten to Hawkeye in time to get him out. If they were lucky they would have had just enough time to save themselves. The tears stung my face as the rolled down my cheeks. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head as I sobbed silently. I had no energy left, I was exhausted and all I could see when I closed my eyes was Clint pressing his forehead to me, promising we would both make it out alive.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, as always any reviews would be great! Thanks! The next chapter is the last, then a small epilogue and then that's it for this story. However I do have another story planned!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow a big thank you to everyone who fallowed or reviewed this, shout outs to AvengerMuse4512241012, Avalongirl55, Theta-McBride and MushroomKing98 for the reviews on the last chapter. This is the last real chapter, there's an epilogue but yeah this is it. Sad times, however I have a second story planned, kinda... I mean I'm toying with two ideas, we'll see which wins. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I woke when the quin-jet landed with a thud. I opened my eyes and found that I was laid on the bench curled up. Loki strode over to me, towering over me.

"You need to get up now Robyn." Loki said watching me as I slowly sat up. I felt so empty inside. So defeated. I never felt defeated, even when I was in a pinch, I always had a smart arse comment or a plan. But this time was different. My heart ached and I just wanted Loki to kill me. I pulled myself onto my feet and pulled my hair down. "Good now fallow me." Loki said walking out of the jet. I fallowed him and found that I was in the middle of a desert somewhere. I looked around but I couldn't see anything for miles. "Where are we?" I asked softly as the sand went on for as far as I could see. Loki ignored my question walking a few feet away from me and waved his hand over the sand. It shifted and formed a very gaelic looking design. I would have been impressed if it wasn't Loki and I hadn't just been kidnapped, and well if he hadn't just blew up The Avengers including Hawkeye. _Clint, Robyn, his name was Clint Barton. _I reminded myself of his name and that hit me in the guts like a ton of bricks. My mind went to a dark place imaging him burn alive and I felt sick. I ran to the side of the jet and threw up. The acids burning my throat on the way up as tears sprang into my eyes. I spat out the last of the sick as Loki walked round to see what I was doing.

"Why are you throwing up?" Loki asked slightly amused with my infliction for some reason.

"Because of you." I said spitting out the last and turning to him, wiping my mouth. "Because you killed innocent people. Again." I said firmly feeling the rage bubble in my now empty stomach.

"And?" Loki asked smugly. I marched over to him, the rage working it's way through my body.

"You killed The Avengers! You're own brother! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" I cried out balling my hands into fists. Loki shrugged with an unreadable face.

"He is only my half brother," Loki stated thinking aloud more than actually answering me. "I very much doubt a little fire would kill him. The others though..." Loki let his sentence die and I glared at him hard.

"I'm going to find a way to kill you." I said threw grit teeth.

"Keep that spirit, I like it." Loki joked before turning and walking back onto the jet. I fallowed him and grabbed a bottle of water downing it in seconds. I tossed the bottle around my hands weighing up if it would be worth it just to throw it at Loki's head. I decided it would be worth it. I tossed the empty bottle and it landed on target, bouncing off the back of his head.

"Ten points." I joked as I sat on the edge of the bench. Loki slowly turned to me looking clearly unimpressed with my trick shot.

"Don't do that." He said dryly before turning away from me.

"Why? Find it annoying?" I asked getting up and walking back over to the bottle.

"I told you to stop." He replied with his back still to me. I picked up the bottle and made my way back to the bench. I lined up my shot, this time using my left arm. _Twenty points for the head, bonus forty if I get a rise out of him._

"Easy." I muttered under my breath.

"I know all about you Robyn Flynn. I know about North Africa." Loki said and I froze. My mind flashed back to the beatings, the times I was tied up and put on show as a warning. The ropes burning my wrists. The things I did to escape. I shivered dropping the bottle onto the floor with a soft thud.

"You know nothing." I said in a monotone, wishing I had something more than a bottle and the tesseract energy in that moment.

"I know everything. I know about the seven broken ribs, the two fractures to your left arm and collar bone. The scar on your leg, where the fire ants were put. I know exactly what happened to you." Loki said still with his back to me. I felt like a lost child in that moment, the memory of it all hitting me hard.

"You really don't want to go down this path Loki." I said in the same monotone. I was trying my best to keep up the tough as nails act, I was just praying it was working.

"You can pretend all you want Robyn, but we both know it still haunts your nights." Loki said as I sat there in total shock. North Africa had been a bad mission before it went wrong. I had seen the shrinks, talked about it until I was blue in the face, pretended to move on, but the truth was. The real truth was that until the attack of the Hulk, I never forgot and never moved on from it.

* * *

We sat in silence for hours as my mind replayed North Africa mixed with Clint burning to death. My mind was truly a horrible place. I was sat on the bench, one leg brought up, my chin resting on it as I zoned out.

"_SWORD think that they can take away our weapons?!" The African leader we knew as Tuck yelled waving around a prototype Stark based gun. "They think they can send a woman in to stop MEN?!" He yelled pushing me so that I swayed. My wrists were tied above my head, my bare feet scraping the floor. I had been captured when bad Intel and a back up squad turned on us. My partner Dimitri Leonidas had some how managed to get away. I prayed he was alive, but the shape he was in last time I saw him... I wasn't optimistic._

"_Well Tucky, I think I did ok." I coughed out. My lungs were on fire, I knew I had broken ribs I just had to pray they weren't going into my lungs. Tuck punched me in the face making me spit out blood._

"_Look how weak she is! If this is the best SWORD can challenge us with we will win!" Tuck yelled out to the crowd of boys and men. He held my face in one hand, the blood running off my lip. The crowd began to cheer and chant Tuck's name._

"_Weak? I kicked twenty of your guys before you beat me down." I coughed out, spitting out the blood as Tuck let go of me. It was the truth twenty boys and men, taken down by me. The only reason I was tied up and not with Dimitri was the fact I was running as a distraction and one of them used a Stark based gun on me, knocking me to the floor as an explosion went off just feet before me. Luckily they were terrible shots._

"_We'll see how tough you are!" Tuck said pulling a machete from his belt. He walked over to me and I began to thrash around. There was no way in hell I was going to get killed like this. No way. Someone grabbed hold of me from behind and held me still as Tuck picked up my leg and sliced deeply just below my left knee. I bit my lip clapping my eyes shut as I breathed through the pain. I wasn't going to let them hear me scream. Not if I could help it. I opened my eyes and saw the blood dribble down my leg forming a pool by my foot._

"_Well that smarts." I hissed out as Tuck walked away and opened a box. I saw what it was instantly and began to thrash around again._

"_These will make you scream." Tuck smirked as he tipped the box over onto the floor. An explosion of ants crawled in every direction before they headed towards my blood, towards my leg, climbing up and into the wound, biting everything on they way up._  
I jumped looking at my leg, I could still feel the ants biting at my flesh. I brushed my knee, reassuring myself that nothing was on there. I turned and Loki was sat perfectly still with his back to me. I thought about making a move but I was surrounded by desert, I had no idea which way to run. I sighed resting back on my knee and wondering if the Avengers put a tracking device into the jets. I wondered if any of them had made it out of the explosion alive. If they were ok.

"_We will make it out of here alive. I promise." Clint promised as his forehead rested on mine. His perfect grey green eyes locked on my own. His breath softly brushing against my skin as the taste of his lips on mine sunk in. He was a hard guy to get a read on sometime. He kept a lot of himself guarded. I could understand that. But his eyes. His perfect storm grey green eyes. They showed me the real Clint Barton. Not the agent, not the marksman, not Hawkeye and not the avenger. Just Clint the man. The man I had fallen for and hoped he felt the same way about me._

The tears started to fall again as I realised that he was dead. I pulled my second leg up and rested my head on my knees sobbing silently to myself. I knew Loki knew I was crying, it would be hard not to tell from my shaking body. But I didn't want him to hear. It wasn't the SWORD thing to do. You never show weakness if you can help it. _But he knows your weaknesses... he knows everything._ My brain counted as I hugged my legs hard, half praying it was all another nightmare I would wake up from any minute.

* * *

It was dark when Loki finally took a deep breath looking around to find me curled up on the bench, hugging my knees zoning out slightly. Loki stood up and walked over to me, a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't think you would still be here." Loki said studying me. I shrugged looking up to meet his eyes. I knew my own were red from crying but I didn't care any more.

"The jet is in the middle of the desert. I can't run. You're in the pilots seat, can't fly it without you noticing." I shrugged softly, my voice horse from sobbing silently.

"You seem upset." Loki stated, frowning at me slightly.

"You killed The Avengers. I'm more than upset Loki." I said firmly, trying my best to glare at him.

"What are you then? Angry? Vengeful?" Loki smirked walking away from me. I got to my feet and felt the bubble of anger and loss build in me.

"Damn straight!" I growled fallowing him as he walked off the jet and to the sand picture he made. He stopped quickly and I nearly walked into him.

"Excellent!" He called out tapping my head. Nothing happened, well I was a tad more annoyed, but nothing else happened. Loki looked confused, tapping me again.

"You're pissing me off too!" I snapped balling my hands into fists, I could feel the tesseract energy about to break out.

"What are you?" Loki asked confused. I smirked knowing exactly what he meant.

"Human with a hint of genetic engineering." I said smugly.

"What happened to you?" Loki asked watching me like I was a wild animal.

"The docs enhanced my healing ability with a cast off from the Super Solider experiments. Every SWORD agent is given it." I said feeling the tesseract energy build up my arms. Loki looked down at my arms and smirked. The energy was a darker blue than ever before swirling around my arms like nothing I had ever seen before. The power was so great that I could feel every fibre of myself go behind the tesseract energy.

"It explains why I can't control you like the monkey you should be." Loki said smugly as I raised my arms and fired the two massive bolts of energy straight at Loki. We were so close that it was impossible to miss. I dropped onto a knee panting, the energy had taken all the rage, the guilt, the pain away in one shot. It was the strongest blast I had ever done. I looked up and Loki held the tesseract energy in his hands, a damn wide creepy smile on his lips.

"How?!" I asked pushing myself onto my feet again. I wobbled, but managed to keep vertical. Loki smirked as he sent the energy high into the sky.

"I needed you to do that." Loki smirked as I watched the energy form a deep dark cloud in the sky.

"What have you done?!" I cried out looking at Loki. My mind flashing back to the cloud from the attack in Manhattan.

"_We've_ opened the door. In ten minutes Chitauri will flood through, taking this world. There will be no one to stop this!" Loki laughed as the cloud rumbled above us. My mind went blank, a pure fear controlling me for a few seconds as we both stood watching the cloud form and raw into life.

"We will." Ironman said flying down, quickly fallowed by Thor, Cap and the Hulk landing on the ground with a thud. Natasha was above in a quin-jet. I instantly realised Clint wasn't with them. _He must be dead.._ My heart ached at that thought. In a blink Loki was behind me, his hand wrapped tightly around my neck. His hand was so damn cold, like ice wrapped around my neck.

"Take one more step and I'll break her neck!" Loki hissed, squeezing my throat for good measure.

"Brother please-" Thor begged. The frown on his face as he met his brothers eyes.

"You are not my brother! You sent me away!" Loki cried out as the thunder roared above us. Hulk screamed at Loki making him jump slightly. Loki was genuinely scared of Hulk. It was one of those things that made me wanna chuckle, and I probably would have, if it wasn't for Loki's death grip on my throat.

"Loki, let the girl go." Cap said as Ironman trained his weapons on us.

"You pathetic beings! You think you can tell me what to do?" Loki asked picking me up off the ground in one hand. I gasped at his hand, trying to pry his fingers off my crushing wind pipe. The pain wasn't the worst I had felt and in that moment a part of me wanted him to kill me. I was the reason the door had opened, I had got Clint killed and I had got the Tower blown up. The tesseract energy felt more like a curse than a gift.

"Loki!" Thor yelled swinging his hammer around in his hand. I looked over at the faces of my friends. Ok Ironman and Hulk were hard to read, but they were still my friends. Each of them were unique, there was no way they would have been friends without having the common call. The call to stand up for the weak, protecting those who can't protect themselves. They would give theirs, _just like Clint_. I had to fight, I couldn't let Loki end the world, I had to fight. I had to keep trying, just like the Avengers would.

"You will all bow to me! All of you!" Loki cried out as spots started to form in front of my eyes. _I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder, I am full of light, I am full of wonder. I'm not going to fall under. I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder, I am full of light, I am full of wonder. I'm not going to fall under._ I chanted again and again in my head as I felt my hands begin to tingle. The shouts back and forth between the Avengers and Loki faded into the background as I focused on the words.

"I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder, I am full of light, I am full of wonder. I'm not going to fall under." I wheezed out as I felt my hands glow with the tesseract energy. No one was taking notice of me as I moved my hands away from my throat and towards Loki. I placed my hands on his face. I gasped as a lifetime of memories and thoughts crashed into my mind. Images of him as a child with baby Thor, to his being shun for his older brother. To the anger and resentment he felt towards his whole family. To being cast away, and needing revenge. Finally images flashed of the things he made people do under his control, even Agent Barton. A rage built in me, half the rage Loki felt towards his family and the other half, the rage I felt about what Loki made people do. The blue ora spiralled around my hands as I pushed a thought into Loki's mind. _You will put me down. Now._

"What-" Loki's word stop dead as he lowered me to the ground, letting go of my throat. I coughed stepping back as I noticed the tesseract blue energy in his eyes. I didn't feel a second of regret, not a tiny bit guilty, the rage pushed all that away. It was the least he deserved. The connection was weird, one I didn't want to keep too long at all. But at the same time, there was so much to explore in his mind, so much more I could see, feel. I didn't want to break it. I stood looking deep into Loki's eyes as he stood perfectly still and looked back into my eyes.

"Wonder! You ok?!" Cap asked rushing to my side. I held my hand out to stop him from touching me. I wasn't sure how long I could hold the control over Loki if someone touched me, I was new to this and I wasn't sure how far I could push it.

"Not yet." I coughed out as I stood up straight. The cloud was still forming and rumbling. I looked at Loki and he was stood perfectly still looking me in the eyes. _Close the portal._ Loki looked up at the portal and raised his hand, the energy returning to the ground and kicking up a bunch of sand as it disappeared into the ground. Everyone covered their eyes as the dust blew past us.

"You're controlling his mind." Ironman said as he and Thor walked over to us. Thor was frowning at me, he didn't approve but I didn't care. Loki was stood perfectly still waiting to be told what to do.

"He's mind... it's...so furious." I said still looking into Loki's eyes.

"Flynn, you need to break the connection." Cap said as Ironman and Thor reached close to me.

"He wants so much revenge, it's eating him up." I said as Cap and Ironman walked closer to me.

"Smurfette, you wanna stop yoda-ering him?" Ironman asked as I blinked and saw every person he controlled and every single thing he made them do, along with the people he killed, just because he could.

"He... controlled so many people... He made people kill. Killed innocent people." I said as a balled my fists and the blue tesseract energy flared around my arms.

"Do not hurt him!" Thor boomed marching up to me. I turned to him, my fists shaking with the anger I felt. Loki needed to pay and I was the one who would make it happen.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I just let him kill himself in the most cruel way he can imagine? Why shouldn't I trap him in his own mind, full of all his deepest fears?" I growled. Thor stopped dead, a grim look crossing his face as he glanced at his friends. Ironman and Cap traded a look.

"Look, Smurf-" Ironman said approaching me.

"No!" I yelled, my voice sounding a mixture of my own and Loki's as I fired off some of the tesseract energy, knocking Ironman back into Hulks arms. "He must pay!" I growled as Hulk caught Ironman and put him back on his feet. Thor began to swing his hammer around and Captain American walked towards me, holding his hands out.

"Flynn, you know he will pay." Cap said softly. "But this, this isn't you talking. You're thoughts, they're all jumbled with Loki's. You need to break the connection."

"I don't... I can't he needs to pay." I said shaking my head a little. My mind was a muddle of Loki and my own thoughts, competing to be heard.

"And he will. But first you need to break the connection." Cap said softly as he reached my side.

"She is not relinquishing her control." Thor boomed and Cap instantly turned to face him.

"Give me a minute." Cap groaned before turning back to me. "Come on Wonder, do the right thing... let him go."

"I just... it so much... his mind is so dark." I said shaking my head as I tried to distance myself from his thoughts. I locked my eyes on Loki and pushed one last thought into his mind. _You will obey the Avengers. You will listen and fallow what they say to you._ I drew the tesseract energy back inside me, breaking the connection and I stumbled backwards, it had taken so much out of me. My own head felt like it was about to explode. Cap caught me and wrapped an arm around me as Loki stood watching us all emotionless.

"Release my brother from this magic at once!" Thor boomed at me and I shook my head. I grasped at my head, covering my ears as his voice made my head hurt more. Like having a migraine and standing in a church tower on the hour. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm my head.

"He's too dangerous." I coughed out, my voice sore and raw. "He wants revenge too badly to let him walk free."

"He is my brother!" Thor argued booming at me again. He stormed up to me, closing the little gap between us. He was a big guy, but I could see him as a child in my mind, and baby Thor not so scary.

"And he killed. He'll listen and fallow anything you tell him to do. Make sure he never escapes again." I coughed out, my throat was killing me. My head was so damn fuzzy, my own memories fighting to stay in focus while Loki's faded away.

"Let's just get back, ok?" Cap said, his arm safely wrapped around my waist.

* * *

The flight back to Stark Towers was a blur Tony told me they all knew about SWORD and who I really was. They had discovered it moments before Loki had appeared. I didn't say much, just answering the questions I had to. I sat in the back of the jet zoning out, my mind wondering to Agent Barton, no one talk about him, but in they eyes I saw the truth. I just wanted a hot shower, a change a clothes and somewhere I could drink myself into oblivion. When we reached the tower Steve walked me to my room. Thor and Tony made arrangements to have Loki shipped home. Natasha disappeared and Hulk changed back to Bruce, needing to change his clothes. Honestly everyone wanted time alone, and I knew why.

"Hey Wonder, you did the right thing out there." Steve said, putting his arm around my shoulders and rubbing them.

"You mean with his mind?" I asked softly, my throat still hurt, but I didn't need to get it checked out.

"Yeah, you stopped him." Steve said as we reached my room. I knew he was trying to go for a pep talk but I just wanted to be alone. I stopped outside my door and shrugged, pushing some hair off my face. "Are you going to be ok?" Steve asked looking worried.

"I just need some sleep, as soon as Fury contacts SWORD they'll probably be coming to pick me up." I half lied looking to the floor. I knew SWORD would want me back as fast as SHIELD would like me to leave.

"I'm only down the hall if you need anything Wonder." Steve said putting his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a sad smile, his large hand rubbing my shoulder slightly.

"Robyn." I said looking up and meeting his baby blues for the first time since landing.

"Robyn?" He asked slightly confused.

"My names Robyn Flynn, Agent Robyn Flynn." I explained with a small sad smile.

"You'll always be Wonder to me kid." Steve said with a bigger smile.

"I hope so Cap." I said before sighing. "I'll catch you tomorrow." I said before making my way into my room. I peeled off my clothes, dumping them on the floor. I was so exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally, all I wanted to do was sleep. I didn't even shower, I crawled into bed and felt the sting of tears take over as I cried. My throat burned as I tried to keep the noise down, but I was so wrecked that everything was breaking down. The tears flowed in steady streams as I curled into a ball. The exhaustion took over quickly sending me into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke on my side, an arm dangling out of the bed, scrapping the floor. I felt something warm laid across my waist. I blinked away the bright sun light as I slowly moved and saw a rather muscular arm laid there. _I'm pretty sure I didn't go drinking last night...Although I am in just my underwear._ I took a steady breath when the person behind me moved the hair off my face.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The voice said and my heart jumped into my throat. I couldn't speak for a few seconds and I thought I was dreaming. I felt the bed move and the hand rest on my shoulder. "I can see your eyes. I know you're awake." He whispered, his breath sending tingles down my spine. I closed my eyes as tears silently rolled down. "Hey, come on, why are you crying?" He asked brushing a few away. I shook my head, I couldn't find my voice. I was praying it was a beautiful dream I could stay in forever. "Will you look at me?" He asked sighing softly, a hint of chuckle behind his words.

"No." I mustered up. My voice so weak, so broken, just like I felt. I sounded like a petulant five year old, not a master spy.

"Why not?" He asked chuckling at me now.

"Because, because if I see you I might wake up and you'll be gone again." I whispered out into the pillow. The bed moved again, the weight behind me leaving in a swift breeze. I let out a breath realising I must have been dreaming when suddenly I was met by the stormy grey green eyes.

"You dream about me?" Clint asked bobbing down to my eye level, a smirk plastered across his face. He had stitches above his right eye, it looked a nasty cut. But other than that, he looked perfect. He looked like Clint.

"How did... I heard the explosion." I said sitting up, pulling the bed sheet up to cover my chest. Clint smiled, sitting on the bed next to me, taking my hand in his, rubbing it softly.

"Let's say, Stark can fly as fast as his mouth can work." Clint smiled then lost it as he looked at me. "Did Loki hurt you?" He asked a darkened expression crossing his face.

"I think I hurt him more." I admitted pulling my hand back. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my chest. "I... I controlled his mind. I saw... I saw everything he ever saw, he ever thought, he ever did. I saw what he made you do through his own eyes." I whispered out to my feet. Clint didn't say anything at first, he just looked at me.

"You did what you had to stop him. We're trained to do that as Agents." Clint said rubbing my arm. I looked up and met his eyes. We both looked into each others eyes, not saying a word but he understood. He knew how conflicted I felt.

"I... I thought-" I started to say when Clint shushed me.

"I'm alive. A little banged up, but alive. I promise." Clint said pulling me into a kiss, our lips crashing in one of those perfect, cheesy movie kisses that makes the world fade away.

* * *

Ok so yeah an epilogue and then that's it for this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Arh this has been a royal pain in the backside. I've had three attempts at writing this, each with a slightly different ending. Not to mention I'm trying to start the next story with my OC/Clint. I know who is going to be in it and a rough idea of how it's going to play out... just making it work.. arh! Not to mention work has been crazy, my dad's not been great... So much stuff going on, lucky writing let's me chill huh?  
ANYWAY- enough whining! Thank you to everyone who fallowed this and gave me the boost to finish it! A shout out to Theta-McBride, eclaire9, Avalongirl55 and Serenity Szotty Snape for the reviews on the last chapter! Keep your eyes out for the next story!

* * *

Epilogue

I had spent the last three days going for debriefings with SHIELD and SWORD. Now I was just waiting to be picked up. I'd stayed in the tower, mostly just sitting with people, having them all tell me how the were sad I was leaving, didn't blame me... It hadn't helped, I blamed myself. I was so mad at myself for using my mind control power on Loki, so mad for the things I saw. A part of me couldn't wait to go, leave and forget about it all. Just become another SWORD agent. But the majority of me didn't want to leave the dysfunctional family I had around me. I was sat in the living room on the floor, looking out into the city below. It was raining which was kind of fitting. I sighed resting my head against the glass as I closed my eyes and flashes of Loki's memories flashed past my eyes. Images of Loki ordering people to be killed at the hands of Clint. I shivered as I opened my eyes and was met by the gentle pour of rain down at the windows.

"Does something trouble you maiden Flynn?" Thor's voice boomed in the room. I blinked and turned to find him stood in the room, holding a pop tart in his hands.

"Not really, how did it go taking Loki home?" I asked moving and standing up. With the help of Bruce and Tony I figured out how to take away the mind control from Loki and as soon as I freed him Thor shipped him back to Asgard.

"I am thankful that you relinquished your power over him. He now faces Odin's justice, something which will change him for the better." Thor stated before munching into the pop tart. "These really are the food of the gods!" Thor cried out making me smile.

"Seriously, we need to get you some help, you're addicted to them!" Tony joked as he walked in shaking his head. Thor pouted as he took another bite and he was just left with crumbs in his massive hand.

"These tiny treats disappear so quickly!" Thor boomed as he walked out of the room in search for more pop tarts. I smirked shaking my head as we watched him walk out. As soon as Thor left Tony clapped his hands turning to face me. We stood silently in the room, the rain pouring down the window the only noise.

"So Smurfette..." Tony said with a plain expression on his face.

"How's the back?" I asked folding my arms over my chest, I couldn't even look him in the eye. I was so guilty for firing off the tesseract energy at him.

"The suit a lot of the damage. I'm fine." Tony said walking over to me, putting his hands onto my shoulders. "No one blames you for tossing me to the green guy." His face was so serious that I just stood there. "I mean it, I'm being serious, which come for me is a big stretch here Smurfette." Tony added as I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Tony shook me growling a little.

"Stop apologising! It's driving me mad!" Tony growled, with a hint of a laugh in there too.

"Please stop shaking my best friend Stark." Steve said leaning on the door frame.

"She wont stop apologising!" Tony said still with his hands on my shoulder.

"Oh well that changes everything." Steve said walking over and standing by Tony's side.

"Guys, I don't need a lecture on apologising. I just..." I sighed taking a step back from Tony's hands.

"We know. We understand." Steve said throwing me his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Then just let me get it out of my system please?" I begged softly. Tony and Steve turned to each other and Tony smirked.

"Well you know, that English accent is kinda hot, especially the way she says sorry." Tony smirked at me. Suddenly he cringed as out of no where Pepper slapped him up side the head. "Ow! What the- Oh hi Pepper. You look lovely today." Tony said rubbing his head as the rest of us giggled.

"Don't even try that." She smirked.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Tony asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Right now? Your butt in the meeting. Later, a trip to Paris." Pepper smirked. Pepper turned to me and lost her smile a little. "Jarvis has told me the SWORD quin-jet will be here to pick you up tonight." She said sadly.

"Tonight?" Tony asked surprised. "Why tonight?" He asked everyone.

"I'll need to be debriefed again when I get there and then probably have a few tests. It's standard OP." I shrugged softly.

"Tests?" Steve asked looking worried.

"Yeah, Fury will have told them about the power. They'll wanna see just how far I can take it." I shrugged. "Don't worry Cap, I got this. I'm used to the power now." I said sadly.

"But I don't want you to go yet." Tony pouted like a three year old.

"I have to go home eventually. I'm a SWORD agent, not SHIELD." I pointed out smiling a little.

"So swap over! Become a SHIELD agent! We can get Fury do it!" Tony cried out as his and Steve's eyes lit up.

"Guys-" I started to say.

"She can't. There are strict rules about changing agencies. Going from SWORD to SHIELD would be like defecting." Natasha stated as she walked into the living room with a book in her hands.

"It's stupid." Tony pouted again.

"I know." I shrugged softly.

"Come on, we've got a meeting." Pepper said tugging on Tony's arm. "We'll be out before you leave. I promise." She added pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Peps." I smiled hugging back.

* * *

I found myself wondering to the roof again. Steve and Natasha had gone to train together. Thor was searching every possible space a pop tart could hide. Bruce was busy in the lab as always, though I wasn't sure what he was up to. Tony and Pepper were in their meeting and Clint was... somewhere. I walked onto the roof and let out a small happy sigh as it rained on me.

"I've missed this." I muttered to myself as I sat on the edge of the building, resting my body against the middle bars in the railing. I sat there enjoying the rain when I heard the softest of footsteps come up behind me.

"What is it with you English people and rain?" Clint asked sliding down next to me. I turned to him and smirked.

"It's refreshing." I smirked back. His cut looked nasty, and the bruising was coming out. "How's the eye?" I asked reaching out and softly stroking his face.

"Getting there. I wont be cleared for duty for a couple of weeks. Bruce wants to make sure there's no serious damage to my eye." Clint shrugged taking my hand and holding it to his cheek. "I heard your flying out tonight." He said before kissing my hand.

"Look like." I said pulling my hand back and shuffling closer to him so that I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you Blue." Clint said resting his head on mine.

"Feelings mutual Robin Hood." I sighed out closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and let Clint's scent take over my senses. I felt safe near Clint, warm and protected. Now I'm a strong independent woman, hell, I'm a freaking secret agent. But sometimes a girl likes to feel safe in someone else's arms. Clint wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him with ease.

"How come you're up here?" Clint asked as his breath danced across my skin.

"I needed the space." I admitted and opened my eyes. "I'm... I'm having trouble dealing with Loki's mind still." I admitted and instantly Clint moved us so that I was facing him. The frown on his face was over shone by the way the rain had soaked his hair and made it look like had just stepped out of the shower.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly. His hawk like grey green eyes studying my every move, every thought almost.

"I see... I see what you've done. It's starting to bring back some memories of my own. Stuff I don't want to think about any more." I admitted looking down. Clint stayed silent as I took a deep breath. "You remember me saying, I wanted to know how I got the scar on my knee?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"Yeah." Clint said taking my hand in his and stroking it with his thumb.

"I know now..." I took another deep breath and let it out. My whole body shook slightly as for the first time in a very long time I prepared myself to talk about Africa.

"What happened? Are you ok? You don't need to tell me, ok?" Clint said pulling me closer to him so I was sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. His warmth, his scent wrapping around me.

"I need to... I understand what it feels like to do things, kill people, without questioning it." I said into his chest. "I killed drug cartel leaders, slave owners, barons, even some SWORD agents." I admitted just above a whisper.

"When?" Clint asked still holding me close, his arms running up and down my body.

"Africa." I admitted pulling away so that I could see his face. I sat the and explained what the Op was meant to be, how it had gone sour and how I received the scar. The whole time Clint sat perfectly still and listened to me. His poker face fixed perfectly the whole time, I had no idea what he was feeling or thinking. "But once I was _broken_ I was kept as a trophy. A female SWORD agent. A prize..." I said shaking my head. I had never just volunteered this information to anyone, not even my own partner in SWORD. Yet I sat there and willing told Clint everything.

"A prize? What did they do to you?" Clint spoke for the first time since I started explaining Africa. I jumped slightly, it was a shock to hear his rich deep voice. I turned to him and pushed my now soaked hair off my face. We were both soaked to the bone by now, but it didn't matter. What mattered to me was that he listened.

"One night Tuck and his top two men came to me, ready to rape me." I bit my lip taking a steady breath. "I beat the living hell out of the two men. Tuck saw the potential of me more than just a sex slave. He ordered me to kill the two men. I refused. Then he ordered a child be brought to the tent. He put his gun to the kids head. The kid was no older than 3, big brown eyes, the kid had no idea what was happening. Told me to kill the men or he'd kill the child." I closed my eyes and tried to shake away that memory. I felt sick just thinking about it.

"You killed them?" Clint asked pulling me back to the present. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Yes." I dropped my head. "Once Tuck realised he could just blackmail me like that, he started to order hits. Mostly scum bags, but I fired on my own people. I tried my best to not kill them... but Tuck realised. He killed a whole village because I didn't do my job." I said with no emotion in my voice at all. "I was a gun to him, that's all..."

"How did you get back?" Clint asked softly. I turned to him and smiled.

"My partner, he wouldn't give up on me. Forced SWORD to try again. It took them two years but they got me back. Had to knock me out and I was put in a deprogramming unit but they got me back." I said softly.

"I'm glad they did." Clint said pulling me closer and kissed me on the forehead.

"Me too." I said softly with a genuine smile on my lips. "I understand, better than anyone here what it's like to kill... like Loki had over you, Tuck had over me. I understand Clint." I said putting my hand over his cheek.

"You never forget." Clint said sadly.

"You just try to be a better person." I replied leaning in and pressing my lips against his. His lips were so warm compared to my ice cold skin. It sent heat waves through me, tingling my whole body. The kiss started softly, but quickly Clint pulled me so that I was straddling him as his hands held my face closer to his, tangling in my soaked hair. The kiss was passion and love and lust all in one kiss. It was hot and rough and perfect. I knew in that moment I had found someone who made me complete. Clint broke from the kiss looking deep into my eyes.

"We've got maybe an hour and a half before they come for you." He said sadly, resting his forehead against mine.

"I could make it the most memorable hour and half of your life Agent Barton." I smirked, making him let out a deep laugh.

"I bet you could Blue." He sighed pulling away to look into my eyes. He brushed some very damp strands of hair off my face, tucking them behind my ear.

"So what's stopping us? We're both agents, working in a high mortality rate profession. Let's just take this as it is. Two extremely sexy, soaked to the bone-" I smirked.

"You're idea to sit out in the rain." Clint pointed out returning my smirk, resting his hands on my hips.

"Ok, fine. But never the less, two sexy soaked agents who clear feel something between them. Who knows when we'll get this opportunity again?" I asked smiling at Clint.

"Don't you want this to mean more than a one night stand?" Clint asked seriously, making my heart flutter slightly. It was probably the second time in my life a guy had asked that, and the first time I believed they meant it.

"Well yeah... but let's be reasonable here. SWORD and SHIELD won't let us have days off to go on dates, it's not like they'll approve of it. Hell I'll be lucky to set foot back in Stark Towers ever again." I said standing up and looking around the city. Clint got to his feet and watched me as I looked around. "Why complicate this Clint? Why can't we just be like normal people and enjoy it." I sighed looking out to the city. I felt strong around wrap around my waist as Clint body heat instantly warmed my body.

"Your place or mine?" He whispered into my ear making me shiver with excitement.

* * *

A very energetic, enthusiastic, amazing hour later I found myself pulling on my black t-shirt and jeans, getting dressed in Clint's bedroom. I pulled my damp curly hair into a ponytail and turned to see Clint zip up his jeans. I smirked as he came and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. He brushed some loose strands behind my ear and kissed me softly on the lips.

"This better not be just a one night stand." Clint whispered as he pulled away, inches away from my face.

"I'll try my best." I whispered back, leaning back in for a more passionate kiss.

"_Agent Flynn, the SWORD quin-jet has landed on the roof. Everyone is waiting for you in the upper lobby."_ Jarvis announced breaking the moment and pulling us both back to the real reality of the situation.

"Thanks Jarvis." I sighed as Clint pulled away and slipped on a tight fitting t-shirt. He stood holding his hand out to me.

"Come on, you don't want to keep them waiting." Clint said sadly as I took his hand. I went to my room and grabbed my bags, Clint taking one out of my hand and helping me carry them as we went up to the lobby. As soon as we walked out I noticed everyone stood around waiting for me. Steve, Thor, Pepper and Natasha were talking softly in a little group, Tony, Bruce and Fury were talking to my SWORD boss, Deputy Director Brand and Helen. Deputy Director Brand was a few years older than me, but still the youngest deputy the agency had ever seen. She was quick, bright and most of all deadly. Apart from that Brand had hired me fresh out of the academy, and she and I had been close friends at one point. Clint gave my hand a quick squeeze before letting it go as everyone noticed us. I walked over to Fury and Brand, taking in a deep breath.

"Agent Flynn, it's good to see you again." Abigail Brand said with a warm friend.

"Deputy, it's good to remember you I guess." I smirked letting Abby know I remembered just how good friends we were. Her smile widened and she nodded understanding. I turned to Helen. Shockingly she wasn't pregnant any more.

"Helen... a handler?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I was just about to sign you off too kid. You were ready to be a normal person again. Even had the accent." Helen joked with a wide smile.

"You're not even called Helen are you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Nope." She smirked. I just nodded knowing it was probably all I'd get out of her.

"Agent Flynn, I'll be sad to see you leave." Fury stated, taking me by surprise slightly.

"Really?" I asked cocking an eyebrow as everyone seem to surround us. I felt Clint's presence at my right side and relaxed a little having him so close to me.

"Not many people stand up to Fury like you do Smurfette." Tony chipped in smirking.

"We're all going to miss you around here." Steve added throwing me a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss all of you too." I said giving them a warm smile.

"Wheel's up!" Helen yelled, some how I hadn't noticed her walk into the jet, or start the engine.

"You've got five _Oracle._" Abby said rubbing my shoulder before turning to Fury. "Sir, thank you for returning one of my assets safe and sound."

"My pleasure Deputy Director Brand, but next time try not to loose them so easy." Fury quipped before walking off. Abby glared at Fury's back before making her way onto the jet. There was no love loss between the pair. Both agencies competed to be top dog.

* * *

Pepper and Tony were the first to say their good byes to me. Pepper pulling me into a rib cracking hug as she pulled me close to her.

"I'm going to miss you Flynn." Pepper said with a hint of sobbing in her voice.

"Peps I'll just be a phone call away. It's not like Tony wont be able to find me." I joked as we pulled apart, and just as I thought Pepper was nearly in tears.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll always keep an eye on our very own Smurfette." Tony said smirking at me, making Pepper smile a little.

"See." I smiled and turned to Tony. "So, do I still get to use your VIP pass?" I joked as I hugged Tony.

"As long as you promise to visit once in a while." Tony replied as we pulled out of the hug. My eyes flicked to Natasha and Clint before going back to Tony.

"You're going to be sick of seeing me around this place." I lied, knowing it was better them think that than the truth. _I'm never gonna see any of you again... unless someone dies maybe..._

"So Wonder..." Steve said replacing Tony and Pepper, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked a little lost, and definitely sad.

"Cap." I said as Steve met my gaze. I rushed forward pulling him into a tight hug. "You're my best friend Steve. I'll keep in contact." I whispered as we hugged.

"Thank you Flynn." Steve whispered back before we pulled apart. "I expect great things from you solider." He joked.

"Yes sir." I joked with a fake salute. Everyone laughed as Thor whacked me on the shoulder knocking me forward a few steps.

"Maiden Flynn, you are indeed a great warrior and I would be proud to fight by your side again!" Thor boomed with a wide smile.

"Thanks big guy! I'd love to fight with you again." I smirked rubbing my shoulder a little. Bruce walked over to me, pulling me into an unexpected hug, I felt his slip something into my pocket at the same time.

"Keep this with you at all times. We'll be able to find you and contact you." Bruce whispered as we hugged.

"Thanks Bruce." I said squeezing him a little. "For everything... You really are a hero." I added softly.

"If you ever need us, we'll be there. We're family now Flynn." Bruce said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone nodded in agreement, smiling widely at me. Natasha walked in front of me with a deadly serious expression on her face.

"_Agent Romanov, I'm sorry. I was a brat. I understand your training and I'm just-"_ I started to say in Russian. Making everyone look at me surprised.

"_Agent Flynn, you have nothing to be sorry for. Although I would be interested in a sparing match one time?_" Natasha asked raising her eyebrow and smirking at me.

"You know it's rude to speak in a foreign language in front of people." Tony butted in earning a glare from both of us. Tony held his hands up and hid behind Pepper making us all laugh.

"Sure, why not. Could be fun?" I joked to Natasha who nodded approvingly of my attitude. She suddenly lent closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"_He cares for you, he might even love you. Do not hurt him_,_ I will make you pay... slowly._" She whispered in Russian in my ear, making my smile widely.

"I do believe you would." I replied in English as everyone else just looked at us confused. Natasha nodded and made her way to the back of the group as Clint walked over to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did she threaten you?" He asked softly.

"I can neither confirm or deny that." I replied smirking. Clint just raised his eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smirked at me.

"Why don't we give the love birds some space?" Tony teased, both me and Clint turned to Tony who just smirked. "I called it! Bruce you owe me $5!" He yelled as everyone moved out of ear shot of us.

* * *

I took Clint hands in my own and gave him a sad smile as he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes taking one last deep breath. I never wanted to forget how his skin felt against mine, how his scent took over my mind, how his arms held me so close and so safe. I never wanted to forget a single thing about him.

"It was an amazing hour Blue." Clint whispered into my ear making my shiver.

"You weren't that bad yourself Legolas." I joked, resting my head on his chest. I could hear how fast his heart was beating and just how nervous he was.

"You know it'll always be more than just a one night stand?" Clint asked as I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"What, you think this is the start of something beautiful kid?" I asked smirking at him.

"I know it is Robyn." Clint said seriously as he lowered his face to mine and pressed his lips against my own. I sighed as I opened my mouth and made it more passionate, deeper. The heat between us was like nothing I had ever had with any other person. I never wanted the kiss to end.

"Woo! Yeah!" Tony and the other cheered as we kissed in front of everyone. We both started to laugh as I pulled away, Clint's hands still holding my face.

"I think I L-" Clint started to say.

"Flynn, time's up. Let's roll!" Brand yelled over the speakers. I saw the disappointment and sadness in Clint's eyes.

"It's probably for the best you didn't say it. I mean after all, we know what's about to happen here. I'm going to get on that jet and you aren't going to see me ever again." I said sadly pulling out of his warmth. I took a deep breath and picked up my bags.

"I will see you again Blue." Clint said seriously as his arms fell by his sides.

"I... I'll see you around Agent Barton." I said trying my best to stay strong. I turned and walked to the jet, stopping just before I climbed on to wave a final goodbye to my friends, my family. When I got in my seat Abby turned to me, watching closely as I sat the waiting for her to say something.

"You love him?" She asked seriously. I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"I never got the chance to find out." I admitted softly before looking out of the window and waving as we took off.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you all think! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I know technically we're not meant to do this, but I've finally published the first chapter in the sqeual. It's call _Barton Must Pay_ and here's a small section. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"The arrow." I mumbled, only loud enough for me to hear as I reached over and picked up a jet black arrow with silver tip, and the insignia I was praying wasn't going to be there. My blood ran cold as I saw the tiny hawk insignia imprinted onto the arrow shaft. _There's no mistaking that mark... no mistaking it at all._

"Flynn? Flynn are you hurt?" Wei asked shaking me slightly. I slowly turned to him as a fired burned in my stomach, a rage I hadn't felt before.

"I know who did this." I stated in a cold tone. _That son of a bitch! Of course, it all adds up. Who else could it be?_

"Who?" Marvin asked as outside we could hear SWORD agents pulling up along side paramedics.

"I'll make him pay for this." I said getting to my feet.

"Robyn, we're a team. We'll work together to get whoever did this," Wei said putting his hand on my arm and I winced as the sting from the bullet hit my senses.

"You're hurt." Marvin stated with a frown as Wei moved and took a better look at my shoulder.

"You've been shot. We need to get you cleaned up." Wei stated as SWORD agents burst through the doors.

"He's going to pay for this." I whispered.


End file.
